Club Olympus Boy’s
by Catirella
Summary: ‹Fic fini› … La prostitution n’est rarement un choix. Lui l’a fait pour sauver un être cher. Il est en Enfer jusqu'à ce que sa dette soit payer… YAOI… Attention, STS… Annonces sur ce chapitre.
1. Prologue

Auteur : Catirella

Titre :** Club Olympus Boy's**

Base : Gundam Wing

**Disclamer :** Ils ne sont toujours pas à moi. Crotte ! J'ai tout essayé, rien à faire, ils veulent pas les lâcher au Japon… Ils les prêtent de grès ou de force, allez savoir ? On s'en fout, le principal c'est que l'on arrive à les avoir rien que pour nous dans les fictions… Yatta ! A nous les **G-Boys** !

Couples : **A venir**

**Sujet :** Prostitution d'homme, Violences et un peu de douceur !

Genre : Angst, OCC, POV, STS (Sujet Très Sérieux)… Pour le moment c'est déjà pas mal !

_Hlo, bêta de Catirella :_

_De nouveau une fiction très dure… Mais alors, très très dure…  
Elle fait mal, elle fait ressentir une souffrance telle qu'elle ne peut laisser indifférente.  
Elle est belle…  
J'ai vraiment hâte de voir ce que vous en pensez._

**Note de l'auteur**, Catirella bien sûr :  
_Écrit le 7 mai 2006.  
Mis en ligne le 20 septembre 2006._

J'avais dis à la fin de ma fiction « **Pourquoi ?** » lors de mes réponses aux reviews, qu'une viendrait prendre le relais de celle-ci.

**La voici.**

Et une fois de plus, nous voilà plongés dans un nouvel univers. La prostitution. Je sais que le sujet a déjà été traité mais peut-être pas de cette façon !

Et puis ! Toutes les fictions sont uniques…

Pour le prologue, on plante le décor et un seul nom des **G-Boys** ressort, mais je suis sure que vous allez vite trouver qui est ce prostitué qui est au centre de cette fiction !

Bonne lecture à vous tous et KISU… **_Catirella_**

**Je vous informe au cas où certaines ne le sauraient pas, que nous n'avons pas le droit de répondre aux reviews via les fictions…**

_**Attention Violence et Douleur !**_

**₪ _Ce sujet et pour moi des plus sérieux. Merci de ne pas y voir autre chose. _₪**

_En italique sans « » les pensées des personnages (S'il y en a bien sûr). Dans le prologue uniquement un !

* * *

_

**Club Olympus Boy's**

**

* * *

**

Prologue 

_Que donnerais-je pas, pour avoir une vie dite « normale », comme avant !_

« AHH. »

_Comment peut-on prendre son pied en faisant souffrir une autre personne ?_

« AHHH. »

_Ce tyran frappe de plus en plus fort ! Je n'en peux plus._

« AHHHH. »

_Comment en suis-je arrivé ici ?_

« AHHHHH. »

_Punaise ! Je vais finir pas pleurer._

« AHHHHHH. »

_Les coups se rapprochent on dirait._

« AHHHHHHH. »

_Oui ! Plus de doute._

« AHHHHHHHH. »

_Une pause. Une pause…_

L'homme s'approche de celui qui a les mains liées au-dessus de la tête, accrochées à l'armature du lit à baldaquin, dont toutes les chambres du Club sont pourvues.

Il lui touche le dos qu'il vient de fouetter à 15 reprises. Le prostitué souffre mais ne doit pas trop le monter, car il sait que ce client est loin d'avoir fini de faire souffrir son corps.

Jamais de coup à sang. Mais une semaine, au moins, avant de pouvoir avoir de nouveau un client de ce type. Beaucoup aime le prendre, le corps marqué suite à un châtiment, sans avoir eu à faire quoi que ce soit.

Ce client aime le fouet et les jeux de rôle.

Pour le plus grand malheur du prostitué, la plupart de ses clients dit « fréquents » aiment le punir comme un vilain petit garçon. D'autres se contentent de fessées plus ou moins sévères. Peu lui font l'amour sans préliminaires, ou plutôt le défoncent sans préliminaires.

Le tarif, lorsqu'il y a coups avec marques qui durent plus de 2 jours, est bien plus élevé. Mais ce produit de luxe le vaut largement. Beaucoup seraient prêts à payer plus du double s'ils pouvaient lui faire encore plus mal. Mais voilà !

Il y a des règles au Club pour les clients.

Ne pas marquer à vie, donc à sang, un prostitué au risque de ressortir du Club les pieds devant ou d'avoir une visite mortuaire.

Le prostitué gémit et se mord les lèvres. Le client vient de lui ôter son dernier vêtement. Son pantalon. Seul rempart contre la morsure du fouet qui va maintenant le frapper sur tout l'arrière de son corps.

Le client s'éloigne à nouveau. Le prostitué ferme les yeux.

« AH. »

_Les fesses ! Il vise les fesses. C'est moins douloureux pour le moment ! Hum ! Je peux encore souffler un peu…_

« AHHHHHHHH. »

_Le salaud. Il alterne ! Il vient de me frapper le dos. Enfoiré de client… _

« HUM.. »

_Les cuisses maintenant. Ce mec est l'un des plus pervers, et encore il se retient… _

« AHHHHHHHHH. »

_Il a réussi à me faire pleurer. Je ne peux pas avoir des clients plus doux de temps en temps. _

« AHH. »

_On dirait qu'il espace ses coups cette fois-ci ! Pour sûrement mieux bander à me voir me tendre après chaque impact du fouet._

« AHHHHHHHHHH. »

_Le dos ! Ça fait trop mal ! Qu'il arrête avec mon dos ! Je tremble maintenant, merde ! Je dois me reprendre ou Mister J me punira pour avoir flanché avant que le client ne m'y autorise ou la fin de son temps._

« AHHHHHHHHHHHH. »

_Et encore, le dos, il a attendu plus longtemps entre les deux coups. Quel sac à merde ! Je le déteste ce client…_

« AHHH…AHHHH...AHHHHH…AHHHHHH…AHHHHHH…AHHHHHHH…AHHHHHHH…AHHHHHHH…AHHHHHHHH… AHHHHHHHHH… »

_Dix ! Mon dieu, que j'ai mal aux fesses à présent… Je vais souffrir le martyre lorsqu'il va me prendre de force._

« AHHH. »

_Je dois tenir…_

« AHHHHHHHHHHHHH. »

_Non. Pas le dos, pitié…_

« AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH… AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH… AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH… »

Le prostitué pleure à chaudes larmes en hoquetant . Le client s'approche de lui et lui caresses les cheveux.

« C'est fini mon garçon, tu as été sage. La punition est finie. Maintenant, il va falloir remercier ton professeur ! »

Les liens sont dénoués. Le garçon, qui est l'élève selon les désirs de son client, fait de gros efforts pour ne pas retomber sur le lit. Le client le fait se mettre à quatre pattes sur celui-ci et, après avoir mis un préservatif, le prend sans aucune préparation. Entendre hurler son élève qu'il vient de corriger, le fait encore plus bander.

Le prostituer crie de plus en plus, en pleurant toujours, le client jouit dans son intimité en l'enculant toujours plus. Lui, de son côté, n'éprouve que souffrance et ne bande pas. Heureusement, le client, trop occupé à le défoncer, ne voit pas sa verge ballante pendant l'acte. Son client fait des va-et-vient dans son anus plus qu'irrité pour ce dernier client.

Au bout de 10 minutes, le client éjacule dans son préservatif. Au moins le prostitué n'est pas souillé par la semence de ces pervers, qui, à ses yeux, se ressemblent tous.

Il s'écroule sur le ventre. Le client se rhabille et lui lance une poignée de dollars.

« À dans un mois mon mignon, et sois sage, ou gare à toi ! »

Le client quitte la chambre.

Au moins cet argent est à lui et uniquement à lui. Mister J ne touche pas à ce que les clients leur donnent, comme une sorte de récompense pour leur prestation.

Lui, il ne touche que 10/100 des sommes que chaque client versent pour lui fait subir ce que bon leur semble, du moment que leur plaisir soit assouvi.

Pour le moment, il pleure. Il a trop mal.

Comment en est-il arrivé là ?

Le besoin d'argent. Et vite !

Sa sœur, seule avec son bébé, devait faire opérer celui-ci de toute urgence pour qu'il ne perdre ni la vue, ni l'ouïe. Mais aux Etats-Unis tout à un prix. Même la vie d'un bébé. Alors, il avait vendu le seul bien qu'il possédait et qui lui appartenait.

**Son corps.**

Sa sœur l'ignorait. Il lui avait fait promettre de ne pas lui demander d'où provenait les 150 milles dollars qu'il lui avait donné la veille de l'opération. 50 milles dollars en plus pour qu'elle puisse s'occuper de son neveu le temps qu'il rembourse sa dette et qu'elle puisse retravailler pour vivre correctement avec le petit Solo.

Un chèque de 150 milles dollars pour payer la clinique privée et un document bancaire pour un virement de 50 milles dollars sur le compte bancaire de sa sœur. C'est deux derniers cadeaux pour sa seule famille.

Le lendemain de l'opération, après s'être assuré que son neveu et sa sœur aillent bien, il rentra dans ce Club où il n'en ressortirait que lorsque les 400 milles dollars qu'il devait à Mister J seraient entièrement remboursés. Les intérêts sont élevés, mais un prêteur sur gage l'est toujours. Seulement 10/100 par client uniquement pour lui. Et 15 autres pour les frais d'entretien qu'il coûtait au Club.

Combien de temps lui faudrait-il pour tout rembourser ? Déjà 6 mois et il se sentait sale, mais heureux d'avoir pu donner un avenir à Solo. Son petit ange blond, comme son papa qui n'est plus de ce monde hélas.

Il n'avait pas le droit de refuser un client, il doit suivre le règlement à la lettre sous peine de subir les foudres de Mister J. Wufei les avait subi devant tous les garçons du Club pour que ceux-ci se rappellent où est leur place.

Ce jour-là, nous l'avions bien compris, et moi plus que les autres. J'étais là depuis seulement deux mois.

**Nous étions en Enfer.**

_J'ai mal. Et demain, je vais devoir encore écarter les cuisses pour 5 clients minimum. J'ai l'anus en feu et pas que lui d'ailleurs. _

_Hilde, Solo… Vous me manquez tellement. Je n'ai pas le droit de sortir pour le moment. Heureusement que si je travaille bien, je peux vous téléphoner toutes les 3 semaines. Et c'est dans 5 jours que je vais pouvoir prendre de vos nouvelles. J'ai hâte d'y être. Vous êtes la seule raison qui me fait tenir le coup chaque jour un peu plus._

_Il y a Feifei aussi. S'il lisait dans mon esprit actuellement, il hurlerait mon nom. Heureusement qu'il est là aussi car sans lui, je serais peut-être déjà mort de faim ou d'épuisement. C'est lui qui m'a aidé à tenir bon le premier mois et qui m'a forcé à manger pour avoir des forces pour les exercices du soir._

_Je n'arrive pas a m'y faire à cette vie de pute. La douleur est le pire. Pourquoi ai-je pas des clients doux qui me font l'amour sans violence et qui me donnent aussi du plaisir. Je n'ai pas joui une seule fois en 6 mois ! _

_Putain, je n'ai que 20 ans merde ! J'ai le droit à un peu de chaleur humaine moi aussi, même si l'on paie pour pouvoir me baiser et me frapper._

Quelqu'un toque à la porte.

« Oui ? »

La personne entre et s'approche de moi. Elle me caresse les cheveux.

« Ça va ? »

Je lui souris légèrement.

« J'ai connu des jours meilleurs ! »

Il regarde mon corps meurtri et soupire.

« Il n'y est pas allé de mains morte ce gros porc. Je vais faire comme d'habitude, tu veux bien ? »

« Oui, Wufei ! Ça calme la douleur quand tu me mets la serviette avec de l'eau fraîche. »

Il m'embrasse sur le front et va vers ma salle de bain pour en ressortir quelques minutes plus tard avec une bassine en porcelaine et une petite serviette éponge blanche. Dés que celle-ci est posée sur mon dos, je soupire de soulagement.

_Tu es comme un frère pour moi Feifei… Tu es toujours là pour soulager mes douleurs après qu'un de mes clients violents ait quitté la chambre attribuée pour mon séjour à durée indéterminée au Club._

« Merci Wufei ! »

« De rien ! Je te suis redevable à vie. Sans toi, J m'aurait frappé deux fois plus le jour de ma punition devant vous tous. En me secourant, tu t'es toi-même attiré sa colère et tu en payes le prix maintenant. Tu as les clients les plus sados du Club. S'il pouvait tous te les donner, il le ferait uniquement pour te voir souffrir tous les jours. Mais ton corps ne le supporterait pas et aujourd'hui tu es sa valeur la plus sûr et la plus demandée. Il n'est pas non plus stupide, il dose bien les clients pour que tu te rappelles qu'il ne faut jamais se mettre en travers de son chemin. »

« Hum… Et si c'était à refaire, je le referais. Wufei ! Il m'a encore pris avec force et les 4 autres d'avant aussi ! »

« Tu peux remonter ton fessier, je vais te mettre un peu de crème qui calmera la brûlure de ton anus… Où est-elle ? Toujours au même endroit ? »

« Oui. Wufei et si J arrive ? »

Il me caresse à nouveau les cheveux.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Yuki l'occupe pendant que je suis là ! »

« Tu remercieras Yuki demain midi pour moi, je ne crois pas que je pourrai aller déjeuner. »

Tout en déplaçant la brique rouge qui ne tient plus entre ma fenêtre et les volets.

« Oh, que si tu vas descendre pour déjeuner. Je viendrai te chercher à 11h30. Hors de question que tu sautes encore des repas, mon Golden Boy ! »

« Feifei, m'appelle pas comme cela ! »

Il revient vers moi avec le tube dans la main et un sourire aux lèvres.

« Quand tu ne m'appelleras plus par des surnoms stupides plus de 24 heures ! »

En faisant une petit moue, je lui réponds :

« Arrive pas ! C'est trop tentant. AHHHH… »

« Excuse-moi. La crème est froide et tu te rétractes plus rapidement que nous tous. »

« Non, ce n'est pas grave, ça fait du bien. Merci Wufinou ! »

Wufei lève les yeux au ciel.

« Et un de plus. »

Je suis trop fatigué. Je me sens partir dans un sommeil réparateur que mon corps tout entier réclame. Wufei continue de me mettre de la crème dans l'anus qui est presque en sang et, dans un dernier soupire, je sombre dans les bras de mon chevalier aux yeux aussi uniques que les miens, qui viendra me délivrer de ma prison aux milles souffrances.

« Dors. Tu l'as bien mérité. »

Un dernier baiser sur les cheveux, une serviette replongée dans l'eau, essorée et remise sur les boursouflures du dos et des fesses meurtries, et Wufei quitte cette chambre aux allures de paradis. Celui qui l'occupe depuis 6 mois, doit chaque soir et nuit depuis 4 moins maintenant, subir la colère de Mister J pour s'être interposé entre lui et Wufei. Il a un seul jour de repos par semaine, mais ce jour-là, il ne gagne rien et doit quand même verser une sommes fixe au club. 150 Dollars.

Le **_Club Olympus Boy's_, **ou **COB's** comme certain aime à l'appeler, était devenu le paradis de la prostitution masculine de moins de 30 ans à New York. 20 à 25 garçons, toujours disponibles, 7 jours sur 7, de 18 à 29 ans. Certains y étaient de leur propre chef pour ce faire du fric vite et facile, d'autres ne savaient faire que cela et aimaient par dessus tout le sexe, et pour les derniers, le prêteur sur gage avait croisé leur chemin à un moment donné de leur vie.

Actuellement le plus jeune prostitué et le plus récent entré dans le Club, était un jeune homme de 20 ans tout juste, d'une beauté sans pareille, qui avait tout de suite séduit Mister J. Lui avancer 200 milles dollars contre un remboursement de 400, avait été son plus gros coup pour les 5 garçons qui travaillaient pour lui en remboursant ce qu'ils lui devaient.

Il ne l'avait pas testé. Pas son type. Mais le voir se faire prend et frapper par les clients du Club lui procurait un orgasme bien plus grand que de le prendre de force. Certains clients aimaient avoir un public et Mister J se faisait un plaisir d'en faire partie.

Yuki était son type même du plaisir charnel. Yeux et cheveux noirs. Mince, élancé, et plus de 25 ans. En plus lui, il était là uniquement pour le sexe. Donc, pourquoi s'en priver !

Ce garçon était arrivé au bon moment. L'un d'eux venait de quitter le club après 10 ans de bons et loyaux services. Il avait pris sa place et son numéro.

Depuis son arrivée, les affaires du **_Club Olympus Boy's_,** ne s'étaient jamais aussi bien portées. Un joyaux se devait d'être admiré, et depuis 6 mois il n'avait qu'un seul jour de repos par semaine, comme tous les autres.

Son corps commençait à se fatiguer et les coups n'aidaient pas à le garder en forme pour qu'il puisse tenir encore 6 mois à ce rythme.

Ce soir sera un autre jour avec d'autres clients…

_**A suivre…**_

Alors ! Vous avez trouvé qui est ce prostitué ?  
**Oui !  
**Je savais qui vous trouveriez facilement.  
Le voile du mystérieux occupant de cette chambre sera levé dans le chapitre 1…  
Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas trouvé le nom de celui-ci.

_**Club Olympus Boy's**_

_Attention nous voila !_

_**Catirella**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Rappel**

**₪** **_Ce sujet et pour moi des plus sérieux. Merci de ne pas y voir autre chose. _₪ **

**

* * *

**

**Dernière info : Cette fiction serra " ****Updated**** " normalement une seule fois pas mois. **

**Donnez-moi votre avis sur  
ce prologue… Arigatou ! ↓**


	2. Chapitre 1

Auteur : Catirella

Titre :** Club Olympus Boy's**

Base : Gundam Wing

**Disclamer :** Ils ne sont toujours pas à moi. Crotte ! J'ai tout essayé, rien à faire, ils ne veulent pas les lâcher au Japon… Ils les prêtent de grès ou de force, allez savoir ? On s'en fout, le principal c'est que l'on arrive à les avoir rien que pour nous dans les fictions… Yatta ! A nous les **G-Boys** !

Couples : **A venir**

Sujet : Prostitution d'homme, Violences et un peu de douceur !

Genre : Angst, OCC, POV, STS (Sujet Très Sérieux)… Pour le moment c'est déjà pas mal !

_Hlo, bêta de Catirella :_

_C'est un monde qu'on ne connaît pas (heureusement), mais la représentation qu'en fait Cat ne doit pas être très éloignée de la réalité (hélas)._

_Comme le prologue, ce chapitre est très dur mais très vrai aussi._

_Je vous laisse le lire et vous faire votre propre idée, ça vaut le coup !_

**Note de l'auteur**, Catirella bien sûr :  
_Écrit le 7 mai 2006.  
Mis en ligne le 26 octobre 2006 à 17h47._

Au vu du nombre de review reçu pour le prologue je pense qu'oui.  
J'ai été très surprise et en même temps heureuse que cette nouvelle fiction vous plaisez.  
Je mis en ligne ce premier chapitre avec 6 jours de retard par rapport à la date prévu, mais comme FF avait des problème de distribution des alerts et de redistribution des review, j'ai préférée attendre, **je m'en excuse**.  
Beaucoup on deviner qui était ce jeune prostituer.  
Je vous laisses maintenant à la lecture de celui-ci.  
Bisou,  
**_Catirella  
_**  
_(Attention les fautes d'orthographes ne sont pas corriger dans ma note.)_

₪

_**Attention Violence et Douleur !**_

₪ _Ce sujet et pour moi des plus **sérieux**. Merci de ne pas y voir autre chose. _₪ 

₪

_En italique gras pour **Hilde** au début du texte, une communication téléphonique et en italique sans « » les pensées des personnages (S'il y en a bien sûr)__

* * *

_

**Club Olympus Boy's**

**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 

« Hilde ? »

_**« Duo. Comme je suis heureuse d'entendre ta voix. Tu me manques tellement mon chaton ! »**_

Duo fait la moue.

« Hilde, je ne suis plus un chaton, je te rappelle que j'ai eu 20 ans il y a 8 mois. »

_**« Pour moi, tu seras toujours mon chaton. Alors comme se passe ce stage à l'autre bout des USA ? »**_

Duo a honte. Il a du mentir à sa grande sœur pour qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas plus pour lui. Les soucis de santé de Solo lui suffissent bien.

« Bien. Tout se passe bien . Et toi, de ton côté ? Comme va mon seul et unique petit ange ? »

_**« Merveilleusement bien. Les médecins sont ravis des résultats de l'opération. Ah ! J'ai pris une assurance santé au fait. C'est un peu cher mais avec l'argent que tu m'envois tous les mois, j'arrive à gérer mon budget. Et j'ai placé, comme tu me l'as dit, une partie des 50 milles dollars. Je fais très attention Duo. Heureusement que tu m'envois ces 200 dollars par mois comme cela j'ai pu prendre cette assurance comme tu me l'avais demandé il y a 3 semaines. Duo ? Quand te revoit-on ? »**_

Duo sourit. Elle est aussi bavarde que lui, bien que depuis 6 mois il n'avait pas beaucoup pu jouer les pipelettes. Sauf avec Wufei. Lui aussi, il aimerait les revoir et les serrer dans ses bras, mais cela lui était impossible.

« Je ne sais pas Hilde, cela va m'être impossible de venir pendant une période indéterminée. Je suis désolé ma puce. Je suis heureux que ma petite contribution mensuelle vous aide. Solo marche ? »

_**« Non ! Il est feignant comme tout. On dirait toi à son âge. Si la ressemblance physique n'est pas frappante, car vous n'en avez pas, le comportement par contre lui, oui ! Duo ? Comment fais-tu pour nous envoyer ces 200 dollars tous les mois ? Je sais que tes études te prennent beaucoup de temps, alors j'espère que tu ne travailles pas en plus la nuit. Tu dois aussi subvenir à tes besoins. Je ne t'ai pas demandé pour les 200 milles dollars comme tu me l'as fait promettre, ce que tu as oublié de faire pour ces virements qui tombent tous les mois à la même date. Comment fais-tu pour tout gérer chaton ? Et puis, ne m'appelle pas PUCE ! »**_

Duo a envie de soupirer, mais Hilde risque de l'entendre. Si elle savait, elle serait capable de débarquer et d'abréger elle-même ses souffrances, mais le gros problème c'est que J, lui, il n'en a rien à faire. Ce qu'il veut, c'est être remboursé, et si Duo meurt, c'est Hilde qui deviendra son débiteur. Si elle ne peut pas rembourser, il les fera tuer. Les termes du contrat avaient été plus que clairs avant qu'il ne signe celui-ci.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je réussis à palier aux deux. Le plus important c'est que vous alliez bien et que la santé de Solo reste correcte. J'ai bien compris qu'il ne devait surtout pas attraper trop d'otites et que tu devais faire attention à ses yeux les deux premières années, alors ne t'occupe pas de moi et prends soin de mon seul et unique neveu à ce jour. Toujours seule au fait ? »

**_« DUO. »_**

Duo éclate de rire, au moins il avait réussi à détourner la conversation.

« Hilde, ma puce, je vais devoir te laisser car une autre personne attend pour le téléphone. Je ferai tout mon possible pour te rappeler dans 3 semaines, mais si je ne t'appelle pas, ne t'inquiète pas, d'accord ? »

_**« Tu ne peux pas prendre un portable ? »**_

« Non, je n'ai pas les moyens ma puce. Je dois te laisser maintenant, la personne s'impatiente. Je t'embrasse et fais de gros bisous pour moi à Solo. Bye ! »

_**« Bye, chaton ! »**_

Duo raccroche et regarde J assis dans son fauteuil de bureau.

« C'est bien ! Tu ne lui as rien dit. Tu peux retourner dans ta chambre maintenant. »

« Mister J ? »

« Quoi. »

Duo frissonne. Le ton est loin d'être chaleureux.

« Je voulais vous remercier de tenir vos engagements pour les virements sur le compte de ma sœur. »

« C'est ton argent Duo, et malgré tout ce que l'on peut penser de moi, je suis honnête avec ce que je dois lorsque la personne concernée respecte ses engagements. Tu les respectes donc ta part de 10/100 t'est versée toutes les semaines. Comme cela, les virements de ta sœur sont assurés tous les mois. Ah, j'ai failli oublier. Tiens ! »

J donne deux papiers à Duo. Celui-ci les prend et les regarde.

« C'est ton reçu pour l'argent liquide que tu m'as demandé de mettre sur ton compte il y a deux jours, et l'autre correspond à tes résultats du mois avec la somme que tu me dois encore. »

Duo ouvre de grands yeux.

« Encore tout cela. Mais je ne vais jamais y arriver ! »

« Duo. Tu connaissais les termes du contrat et tu les as acceptés, il te reste plus de 303 milles Dollars à me rembourser. »

Duo baisse la tête.

« Je sais. Je m'excuse Mister J ! »

« Ton corps est moins marqué que mercredi ? »

« Oui. Mais ce soir, il y a un régulier qui vient pour la même chose que le client de mardi soir. »

« Hum, je vois… Je vais le diriger sur un autre des garçons. »

« Mais Mister J, malgré tout le respect que je vous dois, ce client paye très bien et je ne peux pas me… »

« **Silence 02 !** »

Duo se tait sur le champ.

_Et merde ! J'ai manqué une occasion de me taire. Au vu de mes résultats, je suis encore là dans 2 ans. Peut-être un peu moins. Merde, merde, merde… J'ai déjà loupé 4 mois de cours, je ne pourrai jamais rattraper mon retard. Et je ne pourrai pas les reprendre lorsque je sortirai enfin d'ici… J'aurai tout perdu. Hilde va me tuer lorsqu'elle saura pour mes études d'Art et Archéologie. Je pensais manquer au maximum une année, mais pas deux ! Et remerde… (Duo)_

« 02 ?… Duo ? Tu m'écoutes ? »

« Hein ? … Je suis vraiment désolé ! Je n'ai pas écouté Mister J ! »

_Je vais me faire corriger en plus… Journée de crotte, tient ! (Duo)_

Mister J soupire et se lève. Une fois face à Duo, il le gifle assez fort. Duo en a les larmes aux yeux.

« Tu es avec moi à présent ? »

Duo déglutit.

« Oui Mister J. »

« Bien ! Je te disais que ce soir tu n'auras qu'un seul client. Celui-ci a vu ta photo et il veut te rencontrer pour son parton. Il a payé pour l'équivalent de quatre clients du même type que celui auquel tu tiens tant. Je te veux impeccable. Fais tout ce qu'il te dira. S'il se plaint de ton comportement, je peux t'assurer que la punition qu'a reçue Wufei, il y a quatre mois, n'est rien comparée à ce que je te réserve Duo… Tu m'as bien compris ? »

A l'annonce d'une punition encore plus sévère que Wufei, Duo n'avait pu s'empêcher de frissonner.

« Oui, Mister J, j'ai très bien compris. »

« Bien ! Tu peux retourner dans ta chambre et habille-toi en noir. Son parton aime les hommes habillés en noir. »

« Oui, Mister J, Je m'habillerai en noir. »

« Tu peux disposer ! »

« Merci Mister J. »

Duo quitte ce bureau qui lui fout la frousse à chaque fois qu'il y pénètre. Peut-être les divers accessoires accrochés au mur pour les punitions que le personnel reçoit s'il le mérite et qui sont prêtés à certains clients. Il frissonne à nouveau en pensant à son sort si le client de ce soir allait se plaindre à lui.

Wufei avait mis plus de 8 jours à se remettre de la punition qu'il avait lui-même interrompue. Non ! Tout sauf subir la tawse et la canne anglaise. Il avait stoppé la punition à la canne alors que celle-ci venait tout juste de commencer mais les hurlements de Wufei lui étaient insoutenables. Non. Il n'avait pas envie de subir le même sort. Ces deux instruments de correction anglais sont redoutables.

Il les avait déjà goûtés avec modération grâce à certains de ses clients et il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'en faire une expérience plus poussée. Bien qu'avec ce client qui voulait le voir pour son patron, il fallait s'attendre à tout.

J ne lui avait sûrement pas envoyé un amoureux transi qui le ferait monter au 7ème ciel ou que lui-même devrait lui faire découvrir. Il n'y avait pas un soir où un de ses clients ne le brutalisaient pas, plus ou moins fortement. Mais un coup reste un coup. Le seul moment de tranquillité était la journée de repos et, pas de chance pour lui, la sienne avait eu lieu hier.

21 heures arriva très vite et Duo attendait sagement dans sa chambre que son unique client de la soirée arrive. Vêtu d'un pantalon noir de coupe impeccable et d'une chemise en soie de la même couleur. Il portait des sous-vêtements car J ne lui avait pas dit s'il devait en porter ou pas.

Les mains derrière le dos, il attend au milieu de sa chambre comme le lui avait appris Wufei le premier jour.

La poignée de sa porte tourne et celle-ci s'ouvre.

Duo en a le souffle coupé.

C'est homme est magnifique. Grand, blond, des yeux d'un bleu turquoise, dans les 25, 30 ans avec un corps musclé, semble-t-il, sous son costume gris clair impeccable et de marque, parfait sous tous les angles. Il tient dans sa main droite une sacoche du même type que les médecins.

_Dommage que le client final ne soit pas lui ! Remarque, il va peut-être tester la marchandise ! Mais à quoi je pense moi. Merde, je bande ? Je me demande ce qu'il y a dans cette sacoche… (Duo)_

Une fois la porte fermée, l'homme s'approche de lui et lui relève le visage en lui prenant le menton. Duo est plus petit de 10 bon centimètres.

« Encore plus beau que sur les photos… Tu es magnifique ! … Mon parton sera conquis. »

Il relâche son visage et va s'assoire dans un des deux fauteuils que la chambre comporte, et pose la sacoche au pied de celui-ci. Il croise les jambes, pose ses coudes sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil et joint ses mains.

« Déshabille-toi. »

L'ordre est net et précis. Duo déglutit et se mord la lèvre inférieure. Non. Ce pseudo-client n'allait pas lui donner du plaisir et cela eut vite fait de calmer sa libido.

Duo s'exécuta.

« Plus sensuellement. »

Duo le regarda et sourit. Puis il reprit son strip-tease improvisé du mieux qu'il le put. Duo allait retirer son string noir…

« NON… Garde-le pour le moment… Approche ! »

Duo s'avance vers lui le plus érotiquement possible, mais l'homme ne semble pas apprécier. »

« Non. Reste naturel lorsqu'il t'ordonnera de venir à lui. »

Il se lève.

« Tourne-toi. »

Duo fait un demi tour comme il se doit. Il ne le voit pas mais l'homme sourit. Il lui dénatte les cheveux et les lise avec ses doigts.

« Tu devras toujours avoir les cheveux lâchés. Pas de natte s'il ne te le demande pas… Bien ! … Retourne-toi maintenant. »

Duo lui refait face.

« De quand datent les marques sur ton corps ? »

« Dans la nuit de mardi à mercredi dernier. »

« Ouvre la bouche. »

Duo cligne des yeux à cette demande.

_Je ne suis pas un cheval non plus ? Je rêve ! (Duo)_

Duo se retient de soupirer et de lui dire le fond de sa pensée. Mais n'en pense pas moins pour autant.

Il ouvre la bouche. L'homme l'examine et Duo fronce les sourcils.

_Il ne va pas non plus compter le nombre de plombages que j'ai ! On me l'avait pas encore fait ça tient ! (Duo)_

Une fois l'examen buccal terminé, il demanda à Duo d'aller face au lit.

« Maintenant tu peux ôter ton string et, une fois fait, tu t'inclines en écartant les jambes et tu creuses les reins. »

_Mon dieu ! Que va-t-il me faire ? (Duo)_

_Je sens sa peur. Tu n'as rien à craindre de moi. (L'homme)_

Duo est dans la position demandée. Il entend des bruits, mais ne peut pas les interpréter.

« Détends-toi. Sinon, je risque de te faire mal. »

_Mais que va-t-il me faire ? (Duo)_

« Ahhhhhhhhhh… »

« Relâche les muscles de ton anus, sinon je ne pourrai t'examiner correctement ! »

« Hummmmmmmm… »

Un troisième autre doigt vient de rejoindre les deux premiers dans son intimité. Dieu que c'est douloureux. Il lui écarte l'anus avec une sorte d'instrument que Duo ne connaît pas. Celui-ci ne peut retenir un cri.

« Je suis désolé mais je dois vérifier que tu es sain ! »

Duo prend la liberté de lui répondre en haletant à cause de la douleur.

« Ils… ils mettent toujours… des… préservatifs… Ahhhhh… »

« Oui, je sais, ton parton me l'a dit, mais je préfère m'en assurer par moi-même… Là, c'est fini. Tu peux te redresser, je dois maintenant regarder ta verge. »

Duo a une forte envie de pleurer. Il sait qu'il va lui faire encore mal. Et il n'aime pas la douleur sur cette partie de son anatomie. Il ferme les yeux.

L'homme sourit et lui caresse la joue. Sous la caresse, Duo rouvre ses yeux d'où deux larmes s'échappent.

« Je suis désolé, je sais que je n'ai pas le droit de pleurer. Pardon ! »

« Non, ne t'excuse pas ! Je comprends ta peur. Je vais essayer d'être le plus doux possible mais là, il faut vraiment que tu te détendes un peu ! »

« Oui, maître ! »

L'homme se met à rire. Duo ne comprend pas.

« Je ne suis pas ton maître… Peut-être que mon parton voudra que tu le nommes ainsi mais pas moi. Je m'appelle Quatre Raberba Winner et je suis médecin au service de l'homme pour qui je suis ici. C'est moi qui t'ai choisi pour lui et, suite à la photo que je lui ai montrée, son bras droit semble approuver mon choix. Donc, je ne suis pas ton maître. Tu peux m'appeler monsieur Winner si tu veux Duo ! »

Duo lui sourit. Ce qu'il vient de lui dire l'a un peu détendu.

« Au fait ! Duo comment ? Ou s'agit-il d'un pseudo ? »

« Je ne peux pas vous donner mon nom de famille, mais Duo est mon véritable prénom, monsieur Winner ! »

« Bien ! Nous le faisons cet examen ? »

« Oui, monsieur Winner. »

Duo serre les dents au maximum, cette intrusion dans son pénis est horrible douloureuse.

Enfin fini, mais il devient blême lorsqu'il voit ce que Monsieur Winner sort et dépose sur un petit plateau en plastique qui se trouvait dans la sacoche.

Un garrot, une aiguille munie d'une tulipe, un morceau de coton, d'une bouteille de désinfectant, et de deux petits tubes pour recevoir du sang.

Quatre voit tout de suit le malaise de Duo et le fait s'assoire sur le lit immédiatement.

« Duo ! Ça ne va pas ? »

« Je… Je ne supporte pas les piqûres quelles qu'elles soient ! »

« Je suis navré, mais je suis obligé de te faire une prise de sang pour m'assurer que tu n'as pas le HIV. »

« Mais je me suis toujours protégé et je n'ai jamais eu de transfusion sanguine… Je vous en prie, ne me faites pas cette piqûre. Fouettez-moi si vous le voulez mais ne me faites pas de piqûre… »

Quatre accroupit face à lui et lui sourit.

« Je me vais pas te fouetter Duo. Pas moi du moins ! Mais je suis vraiment dans l'obligation de te faire cette prise de sang, sinon je vais devoir dire à ton parton que tu n'as pas obéi à mes demandes. »

Duo pleure doucement.

« Ce n'est pas juste. Vous lui avez demandé au moins pour cette piqûre ? »

« Oui, Duo. Je lui ai demandé et j'ai eu son accord. Alors, donne-moi ton bras gauche qu'on en finisse avec cette prise de sang ! »

En pleurant de plus en plus, Duo lui présente son bras. Quatre ne le fait pas trop attendre et fait la prise de sang. Duo crie lorsque l'aiguille pénètre dans la veine et Quatre sourit.

_On dirait un enfant de 5 ans à qui l'on fait sa première prise de sang. Je sais que ce n'est pas agréable, mais au vu des deux examens que je lui ai fait précédemment et des coups de fouet et autres instruments qu'il reçoit régulièrement sur son dos et surtout les fesses. Cette petite aiguille n'est rien. Il est trop mignon. J'espère qu'il lui plaira et qu'il ne sera pas trop dur avec lui. Je sens qu'il a besoin d'amour et de tendresse. Pauvre garçon. Comment en est-il arrivé là ? Sa beauté est sans pareille ! Et ses yeux ! Je n'avais encore jamais vu cette couleur, sans parler de ses longs cheveux couleur miel. Si mon amant m'entendait, il me punirait sur le champ !.!.!. Je vais peut-être le lui dire ! Juste pour le rendre un peu jaloux ! (Quatre) _

Duo pleure toujours alors que Quatre a fini depuis plus d'une minute.

« C'est fini, arrête de pleurer. Tu as toute la soirée pour toi maintenant. Alors couche-toi et repose-toi, tu en as bien besoin ! »

Duo, qui renifle à présent, le regarde avec des yeux tout rouges.

« On… On ne fait rien ? »

« Non, je suis juste venu pour vérifier que tu étais sain et je n'ai plus qu'à faire analyser ton sang. »

« Je peux me coucher ? »

Quatre lui sourit.

« Oui. Et considère-toi en vacances jusqu'à ce que je revienne te voir, car aucun autre client ne doit te toucher jusqu'à ce que j'ai les résultats. »

« C'est long ? »

« Non. je devrais de nouveau te rendre visite vendredi au plus tard. En attendant repose-toi, d'accord ? »

« Mais Mister J, il va… »

« Je vais aller lui confirmer ce que nous avions convenu si mes examens préliminaires étaient concluants. Donc, tu ne t'inquiètes pas, il sera payé et toi aussi pour tous les jours chômés. »

Duo le fixe avec les larmes qui coulent le long de ses joues. Il avait tellement besoin de se reposer quelques jours que cette annonce de repos forcé lui fit oublier la douleur de la piqûre.

« Merci ! »

« De rien. Allez, dors. Et reprends des forces, car tu en auras besoin si les tests sont négatifs. À vendredi donc Duo. Bonne nuit ! »

« Merci monsieur Winner. Bonne fin de soirée à vous aussi ! »

Quatre toujours en lui souriant.

« Je crois qu'elle va être cuisante et jouissive ! »

Duo ne comprend pas l'allusion, mais continue de sourire lorsqu'il a quitté sa chambre. Il se glisse dans ses draps propres, changés de ce matin, comme tous les jours. L'entretien au Club était cher mais le service, pour les chambres et les repas, le valait largement.

Il s'endort paisiblement comme cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis plus de 8 mois.

_**A suivre…**_

Et oui ! Duo est notre prostitué…  
Pas trop dur à trouver non plus !  
Maintenant, qui est le parton de Quatre ?  
Trowa ou Heero ?  
La suite au prochain chapitre…

**_Catirella

* * *

_**

**Rappel**

₪ _Ce sujet et pour moi des plus **sérieux**. Merci de ne pas y voir autre chose. _₪ 

Je vous informe au cas où certain(e)s ne le sauraient pas, que nous n'avons pas le droit de répondre aux reviews via les fictions…

**

* * *

**Dernière info :  
Cette fiction serra " **Updated** " normalement **une seule fois pas mois**.  
Arigatou, si vous laissez une review.  
Sinon, merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire ce chapitre… 


	3. Chapitre 2

Auteur : Catirella

Titre :** Club Olympus Boy's**

Base : Gundam Wing

**Disclamer :** Ils ne sont toujours pas à moi. Crotte ! J'ai tout essayé, rien à faire, ils ne veulent pas les lâcher au Japon… Ils les prêtent de grès ou de force, allez savoir ? On s'en fout, le principal c'est que l'on arrive à les avoir rien que pour nous dans les fictions… Yatta ! A nous les **G-Boys** !

Couples : **A venir**

Sujet : Prostitution masculine, Violences et un peu de douceur !

Genre : Angst, OCC, POV, STS (Sujet Très Sérieux)… Pour le moment c'est déjà pas mal !

_Hlo, bêta de Catirella :_

_Une rencontre angoissante… Et un résultat inattendu._

_Pauvre petit Dudule, je ne voudrais pas être à sa place pour tout l'or du monde._

**Note de l'auteur**, Catirella bien sûr :  
_Écrit le 8 mai 2006.  
Mis en ligne le 29 novembre 2006 à 10h35._

Je suis heureuse car j'ai toujours le même nombre approximative de lecteur à ce jour pour les deux mise en ligne à aujourd'hui.  
Voici donc enfin le chapitre 2 (3 pour FF).  
Comme le mois dernier, je n'ai pas mis en ligne ce chapitre après le 20 du mois mais pas au 29 quand même, avec les soucis que nous causse Fan Fiction. Une semaine quand même la dernière fois et cela remonte du 18 au 25 novembre, pas si loin que cela, mais je m'e**n excuse une nouvelle fois**.

**Ce chapitre est plus dur, je tiens à vous le précisez.  
Pas non plus d'un extrême violence, mais violence il y a.**

Je vous laisses maintenant à la lecture de celui-ci.  
Bisou,  
**_Catirella  
_**  
_(Attention les fautes d'orthographes ne sont pas corriger dans ma note.)_

₪

_**Attention Violence et Douleur !**_

₪ _Ce sujet et pour moi des plus **sérieux**. Merci de ne pas y voir autre chose. _₪ 

₪

_En italique sans « » les pensées des personnages (S'il y en a bien sûr)

* * *

_

**Club Olympus Boy's**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 2 

Duo venait de vivre 4 jours de rêve. Pas de clients. Son corps ne porte plus de marques. Il avait fait le plein de sommeil et il avait bien mangé à tous les repas sous le regard d'un Wufei heureux de le voir enfin sourire au petit matin. Enfin plutôt à 11 heures du matin.

Et justement ce matin, Duo fut convoqué dans le bureau de Mister J.

Mais juste avant de si rendre :

« Wufei ! Et si je suis contaminé ? »

« Ne dis pas de bêtises ! Comment pourrais-tu l'être puisque tu t'es toujours protégé lors de tes rapports. Allez, vas vite dans son bureau, tu sais que la patience et lui font deux. En plus, Yuki l'a mis de mauvaise humeur cette nuit. »

Disant cela, Wufei lui fait faire un demi-tour sur lui-même et le pousse vers le couloir qui mène au bureau avec une tape sur les fesses. Duo sourit et avance d'un pas modéré. Il ne va pas non plus courir au devant d'une peut-être mauvaise nouvelle.

Une fois devant celle-ci, il frappe à la porte et un « entrez » se fit entendre.

« Tu en as mis de temps ! »

« Je suis désolé Mister J, je n'ai pas d'excuse valable à vous fournir pour mon retard. »

Quatre qui se trouvait dans un des deux sièges en face du bureau de J, prit la parole.

« Bonjour Duo. J'espère que tu es en pleine forme. »

« Bonjour monsieur Winner. Oui, je vais beaucoup mieux, merci de votre obligeance à mon égard. »

_Et bien ! Il a une éducation parfaite. Je me demande de plus en plus se qu'il fait dans ce club aussi réputé soit-il ! (Quatre)_

« Monsieur Winner a de bonnes nouvelles pour toi Duo. Approche et assieds-toi. »

Timidement, Duo prit place sur le siège aux côtés de Quatre en le regardant avec un petit sourire.

_Bonne nouvelle ! Je ne suis pas atteint du Sida ! Ouf ! Mon dieu, faites que la bonne nouvelle soit ça ! (Duo)_

« Monsieur Winner, je vous laisse la parole. »

« Merci Mister J… Duo… Tu peux être rassuré, le résultat de l'analyse de sang est négatif. Donc, tu es tout à fait sain. Et ce soir tu auras mon parton comme client. »

Duo sourit. Même J en le regardant sourire doit admettre qu'il est sublime. Et regrette presque de ne pas lui avoir demandé ses faveurs avant.

« Votre patron veut bien de moi ? »

« Oui. Mais il ne sait pas à quoi tu ressembles. Je lui laisse la surprise. Par contre, il connaît ton prénom… Duo, tu dois savoir qu'il aime parfois faire mal à ses partenaires. Il a des phases où cela peut être soft ou beaucoup plus hard. Dans les moment les plus durs, tu auras du mal à te lever durant plusieurs jours. Ce que je veux que tu comprennes, c'est qu'on ne sait jamais à l'avance dans quelle phase il se trouve. Tu le comprendras lorsque vous vous rencontrerez ce soir… Duo, serre les dents au maximum, crier ou pleurer trop tôt pour lui, ne t'apportera que plus de coups et plus forts. Je suis désolé que mon choix s'est porté sur toi mais tu es le type même de son idéal masculin. Jeune, androgyne, cheveux clairs, mais pas blonds, des yeux d'une couleur unique, de longs cils fins, un petit nez retroussé, ton corps est fin et musclé comme il les aime. Plus petit que lui et surtout sain… Car il n'utilisera pas de préservatif ! »

« **QUOI !** »

« Il paye bien Duo et il sera ton unique client jusqu'à nouvel ordre ! »

« Mais ! Mais, je ne sais pas si lui n'a pas de maladies quelconques. Et qui me dit qu'il n'a pas le Sida, hein ! Et il va marquer mon corps sous les coups, alors que mon contrat stipule que je ne dois pas garder trace des corrections reçues par les clients quels qu'ils soient ! Je suis peut-être une pute à vos yeux, mais j'ai aussi le droit de préserver mon corps. »

« **DUO SILEN…** »

« Mister J ! S'il vous paît ! »

J qui s'était brusquement levé de son fauteuil en colère, reprend place dans celui-ci. Quatre tend à Duo une chemise cartonnée.

« En effet, tu as le droit de savoir s'il est lui aussi sain. Donc voici tous les examens que je lui ai fait le même jour que toi. Tu m'excuseras mais son mon ne figure pas sur les documents, il tient à se présenter lui-même ce soir. Je peux simplement te jurer que ces analyses sont bien les siennes et qu'à ce jour il n'a aucune maladie sexuellement transmissible. Et pour les coups ou corrections qu'il t'infligera, je peux aussi te garantir qu'il s'arrêtera quand il le faudra. Mais il ira sûrement plus loin que les clients que tu avais jusqu'à maintenant… »

Tout en feuilletant le dossier, Duo avait écouté avec beaucoup d'attention chaque mots de Quatre. Il soupire et relève la tête des documents.

« Mister J ? Cela peut-il écourter mon contrat ? »

« Oui, Duo. De plusieurs mois. »

Duo ferme les yeux.

« Duo ! Je te rappelle que suivant les termes du contrat, tu n'a pas ton mot à dire quant au client que je t'impose. »

« Oui je sais Mister J… Je voulais juste savoir si je regagnerais ma liberté plus rapidement ! »

_Sa liberté ? Il doit donc de l'argent à ce J. Ce n'est donc pas par choix qu'il est ici mais par nécessité ! Pauvre garçon ! (Quatre)_

Duo a maintenant reporté son attention sur Quatre en lui faisant un magnifique sourire.

« Je dois laisser mes cheveux libres, mais côté vestimentaire comment dois-je être, monsieur Winner ? Je sais qu'il aime les vêtements noirs, mais quoi d'autre ? »

Quatre lui rend son sourire et J a chaud mais alors très chaud. Il n'a qu'une hâte qu'ils sortent tous les deux pour aller rendre visite à Yuky et, une fois qu'il l'aura puni pour son attitude de cette nuit, il lui fera l'amour comme il ne lui a jamais fait jusqu'à ce jour.

« En noir bien sûr. Toujours en noir comme tu l'as bien compris semble-t-il ! Pas de sous-vêtements ni de chaussettes. Donc pas de chaussures aussi. Porte toujours une ceinture. Si l'envie lui prend de te corriger avec, il faut qu'il ait toujours la tienne à portée de main. »

Duo déglutit. Lui qui pensait avoir un client doux qui lui ferait l'amour avec passion, c'était une fois de plus loupé. En plus cette fois-ci, il pouvait venir tous les jours sauf le dimanche. Sa seule journée de repos.

« Excusez-moi, mais j'ai une autre question ! »

« Vas-y, nous t'écoutons. »

« Ma journée de repos ! Elle reste le dimanche ? »

Quatre affiche d'un coup un regard triste pour ce jeune garçon qui n'a pas forcement demandé ce qui va lui arriver. Et pour une fois, J a aussi un regard compatissant pour Duo.

Duo n'a pas besoin d'une réponse. Leurs attitudes parlent d'elles-mêmes.

« Je n'ai plus de journée de repos, c'est cela ? »

« Oui, je suis navré. Mais il est possible qu'il ne vienne pas durant plusieurs jours et là tu seras libre de faire ce que bon te semble. »

Duo qui a baissé la tête, relève celle-ci en fixant Quatre le visage penché et un sourire triste.

« Bien sûr, mais je devrais être toujours prêt au cas où il viendrait me rendre visite ! »

Quatre comprend qu'en effet à toutes heures du jours et de la nuit, 7 jours sur 7, son parton pourrait débarquer dans sa chambre sans avoir pris la peine de l'en avertir au préalable.

« Oui. Il pourra venir quand bon lui semble en effet… »

Duo regarde J à présent.

« Je peux disposer à présent Mister J? »

« Bien sûr Duo ! Soit prêt à 20 heures. »

« Oui, Mister J. Je serais prêt suivant les désirs de mon client. Au revoir monsieur Winner. Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de journée en ce vendredi. »

« Merci Duo, à toi aussi ! »

Duo lui sourit une dernière fois et quitte la pièce.

Une fois dans sa chambre, il s'allonge sur son lit et ferme les yeux.

_Je vais encore avoir mal. Crotte ! Qu'ai-je fait au juste, pour mériter cela ? Dieu ! J'ai pourtant prié tous les soirs lorsque j'étais petit. C'est vrai qu'à la mort de papa et maman, j'ai arrêter de prier. Mais je pensais que vous comprendriez ma colère. Je sais ! Je n'avais pas le droit d'être en colère après vous. Ce n'est pas vous qui avez demandé à ces hommes de faire un hold-up dans la banque où nos parents se trouvaient ce jour-là. Mais je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi vous les avez rappelé à vous ! Pourquoi eux et pas le autres ! Je ne devrais pas souhaiter la mort d'autres personnes que mes parents… Alors, c'est pour cela que vous me punissez après 4 ans ? On a tout perdu avec Hilde et heureusement qu'elle avait 19 ans, sinon je me serais retrouvé dans un orphelinat. Je n'ai pas assez payé, c'est cela ? J'ai eu de mauvaises pensées ? Oui, je dois l'admettre, je vous ai haï pour nous les avoir pris alors que nous avions encore besoins d'eux… Hilde a dû tout arrêter pour subvenir à mes besoins, pour que je n'arrête pas mes études, et elle a failli perdu son bébé en travaillant presque nuit et jour. Et Zechs, pourquoi lui ? Il n'a même pas eu le temps de connaître son fils que vous l'avez rappelé lui aussi auprès de vous…Rupture d'anévrisme ! J'ai cru qu'Hilde allait le rejoindre tellement cela la anéantie. Et Solo est né ! Merci pour ce magnifique cadeau que vous lui avez fait, même s'il a dû subir une opération qui m'a mené ici. Merci pour ce petit ange blond aux yeux bleus… Dieu ! Vous ne m'aimez plus ? …(Duo)_

Duo ne pleure pas… Il est juste amer de ne pas avoir un peu de chaleur humaine comme les autres garçons du Club de temps en temps. Et là, avec un client unique, ce petit souhait venait de lui être enlevé avant de l'avoir obtenu.

20 heures arriva une nouvelle fois très vite et Duo est prêt, toujours au milieux de sa chambre avec une tenue toute noire et les cheveux en cascade le long de son dos. Les yeux rivés sur la poignée de la porte de sa chambre.

Une sorte de mallette en longueur a été livrée à son attention dans l'après-midi, avec la consigne de ne pas l'ouvrir car elle est destinée à son nouveau client. Elle est assez longue et moyennement épaisse. De toute façon, Duo n'aurait pas pu l'ouvrir car elle est munie d'une serrure à empreinte.

La poignée de la porte tourne doucement et lorsque Duo voit celle-ci bouger, il ferme les yeux.

Pensées de Duo :

_J'ai peur à cet instant. _

_A quoi ressemble-t-il ?_

_Faites qu'au moins j'ai le plaisir des yeux si je n'ai pas le plaisir charnel._

_J'entends ses pas feutrés sur la maquette. La porte se referme et il s'approche._

_Il me relève le visage que j'avais baissé par instinct de soumission._

_Je sais que quelques minutes ont passé depuis son arrivée et le moment où il n'a relevé le visage._

_Le sons de sa voix est agréable mais fait savoir qui je suis par rapport à lui._

**« Regarde-moi. »**

_A cet instant, je sais que je suis perdu. _

Face à moi se trouve mon idéal masculin. Je ne vois que son visage, mais ses yeux orageux et d'un bleu cobalt m'enivrent. Ses cheveux buns tirant vers le chocolat m'attirent. Ses lèvres m'appellent et je ne demande qu'à lui obéir. Il se recule pour me regarder. J'en fais de même sans pour autant le monter. Ne pas attirer sa colère au premier contact.

Son corps n'a rien à envier au plus bel homme. Il est magnifique. Plus grand que moi. Son teint halé lui donne un air encore plus dominateur. D'un regard, je devine ses muscles en parfaite harmonie avec son costume de grande marque qu'il porte à ravir.

Ses lèvres forment un sourire en coin.

« Quatre n'a pas menti… Tu es magnifique. Tu combles mes fantasmes les plus fous Duo. »

« Merci, maître ! »

Le sourire en coin s'agrandit.

« Je ne suis pas ton maître ce soir Duo. Je m'appeler Yuy. Heero Yuy. Et en effet… Je serai ton maître lorsque je te punirai. »

Duo déglutit et se mord la lèvre inférieure.

« Tu apprendras à faire la différence en temps voulu. »

Heero qui avait vu où la mallette se trouvait, alla vers celle-ci et tout en l'ouvrant :

« Ce soir, je désire faire connaissance avec toi. Mais avant, je vais te donner un avant-goût de ce que tu risques en me désobéissant… Approche… »

La mallette est ouverte et Duo fixe son contenu avec effroi.

Divers objets servant à le punir s'y trouvaient. Rien qu'en les regardant, Duo ressentait la douleur qu'ils lui procureraient lors de leur utilisation sur lui. Heero sortit de celle-ci une cravache fine et la tapota dans le creux de sa main gauche.

« Je vais tester ta résistance. Je veux que tu prennes appui sur les accoudoirs de ce fauteuil. »

Il lui montre le dit fauteuil avec le bout de la cravache.

« Ouvre ta chemise, pantalon au sol et dos cambré pour bien mettre en valeur les formes soumises au châtiment… **Exécution !** »

La mort dans l'âme, Duo se positionna après avoir fait tomber, comme demandé, son pantalon noir au sol. Celui-ci reposait sur ses pieds. Heero lui remonta sa chemise en soie jusqu'à mi-rein et lui fait cambrer plus le dos pas une pression au milieu de celui-ci.

La beauté glaciale de cet homme lui faisait froid dans le dos. Mais son cœur battait comme il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant, avec aucun de ses amants et encore moins clients.

Duo ferme les yeux, se pince les lèvres et attend le premier coup.

La cravache siffle dans les airs et s'abat avec vigueur sur les fesses encore blanches de Duo, qui retient avec grand peine une plainte de douleur. Ses yeux brillent mais ne pleurent pas encore. C'est la première fois qu'il est fouetté avec une cravache. Le deuxième coup vient de tomber un peu plus bas. Duo gémit en serrant les dents au maximum.

Il résiste, mais au sixième :

« AH… »

Heero est impassible et poursuit son test en frappant un peu plus fort après le 10ème coup donné . A 15, il regarde les marques qui ornent le postérieur de Duo qui pleure le plus doucement possible.

« Ce n'est pas fini, mais redresse-toi et fais-moi face. »

Duo se redresse. C'est en grimaçant qu'il fait ce que lui a été ordonné, plus que demandé, par Heero.

Heero n'a pas besoin d'écarter les pans de la chemise de Duo pour voir qu'il n'a aucune érection. Il reporte son attention au visage de Duo.

« Je veux que tu me répondes en toute franchise à mes questions et non pour me faire plaisir… M'as-tu bien compris ? »

Un petit reniflement, mais un regard qui fixe toujours le sol, et une réponse :

« Oui, Monsieur Yuy. »

« Relève la tête. »

Duo la relève. Des larmes inondent son magnifique visage. Heero ne montre aucune compassion de son côté.

« Tu n'éprouves aucun plaisir à être puni ? »

« Non Monsieur Yuy. Aucun ! »

« Tu n'es donc pas masochiste ? »

« Non Monsieur Yuy. Je ne le suis pas. »

« Depuis que tu es dans ce Club, as-tu déjà éprouvé du plaisir ? »

« Non Monsieur Yuy, à aucun moment. »

« Suis-je à ton goût Duo ? »

« Oui Monsieur Yuy… Vous l'êtes en effet ! »

« M'en veux-tu de te faire souffrir ? »

« Non Monsieur Yuy, je suis à vous ! »

Heero sourit. Duo ne peut pas sourire. Il a envie de se frotter les fesses tellement il a mal.

« Reprends la position Duo. »

« Oui Monsieur Yuy. »

Duo se retourne et reprend sa position initiale.

Heero se rapproche et frappe à nouveau Duo. Plus fort.

Duo crie.

Il ne peut pas retenir ses cris de douleur. Il ne le supplie pas comme le lui avait recommandé M. Winner mais il aimerait que cela cesse.

15 nouveaux coups.

Cette fois, Duo pleure abondement et ses mains sont crispées sur les accoudoirs.

Heero s'approche de lui et lui caresse le dos.

« C'est fini. Tu n'as même pas reçu la moitié, de ce que je donne pour une punition normale, alors calme-toi Duo. »

« Pa…pardon Monsieur… Yuy… »

« Redresse-toi. »

Ce redressant, Duo fait glisser la chemise sur son postérieur qui le encore plus souffrir. Puis de nouveau, il pivote vers Heero, mais cette fois il le regarde sans pouvoir calmer ses spasmes et ses larmes.

Contre toute attente, Heero s'approche, lui passe sa main droite à nouveau libre derrière la nuque, et l'embrasse en lui demandant l'entre de sa bouche.

Jamais aucun client ne l'avait embrassé.

De surprise, Duo ne la lui accorde pas.

Heero n'apprécie pas son refus.

« Bien ! Je ne pensais pas devoir te punir dés le premier soir. Remets-toi en position. »

Duo ouvre les yeux en grand terrorisé par la punition à venir, pour une simple confusion de sa part interprétée comme un refus d'obéir.

« Je vous en prie, ne me punissez pas, j'ai été surpris, je ne… »

Duo ne put finir sa phrase, la gifle reçue le fit taire sur le champ.

Ses pleures redoublèrent encore. Tombé au sol par la violence du coup porté à son visage. Duo se relève et, sans regarder ce client qui ne vaut pas mieux que les autres, se penche au-dessus du fauteuil, se positionne et attend.

L'attente est de courte durée. Les coups tombent vite et douloureusement. Duo crie et ne peut s'empêcher de bouger. Cette punition est interminable. Duo sent ces jambes prêtes à l'abandonner. Il transpire et n'arrive plus à se concentrer sur la souffrance qu'il éprouve.

Heero arrête de le frapper avec la cravache et le relève sans ménagement.

« Je suis très déçu Duo. Je reviendrai demain. Et tu as intérêt à changer de comportement. »

Duo, lui, ne fait que pleurer et se sent perdu. Heero le secoue pour qu'il revienne à lui mais il reste dans un état semi-léthargique.

« M'as-tu compris Duo ? »

Duo secoue négativement la tête.

« Il faut que je te frappe encore pour que tu comprennes ? »

Sans répondre et sans laisser le temps à Heero de le repousser sur le fauteuil, Duo toujours en pleure se jette sur Heero et l'embrasse avec fougue.

Heero est à son tour surpris de l'audace de son soumis et ne répond pas au baiser de Duo.

Duo repose ses pieds à terre dans une grimace de douleur, ce qui rompt le baiser. Le regard rivé au sol et pleurant encore, il dit aussi limpidement que cela lui fut possible :

« Je m'excuse de ne pas avoir répondu à votre baiser… Vous êtes le premier qui m'embrasse ! … J'ai été surpris. Comme je viens de vous surprendre à mon tour… »

Duo reprend son souffle. Les derniers coups de cravache ont été portés au bas de ses reins. Toute cette partie et surtout son fessier le lancent. C'est à peine supportable.

« Si vous estimez que je dois être puni pour vous avoir embrassé, faites-le ! … Je reconnais avoir mériter celle-ci. »

Une main relève son visage. Ces yeux améthystes sur fond rouge scintillent de larmes.

Duo ferme les yeux. La main vient de quitter son menton. La gifle ne devrait plus tarder à tomber… Mais au lieu de cela, des lèvres se posent à nouveau sur les siennes. Duo sourit et entrouvre celles-ci où une langue se faufile… Une main à l'arrière d'une nuque. Deux mains sur un torse. Une autre main au creux d'un dos. Un baiser des plus passionnés.

Et Duo qui ne ressentait que douleur et peine, sentit brûler en lui une flamme qui se propageait comme une traînée de poudre. Son cœur explose lorsque Heero le serre dans ses bras et lui caresse les cheveux et le dos.

Comment un personne comme lui pouvait donner autant de douleur et de douceur !

Duo n'avait jamais été embrassé aussi tendrement. S'il n'avait pas été battu quelques instants plus tôt. Il serait au Paradis. Sa virilité jusque là endormie, se réveilla.

Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, et il ne l'expliquait pas lui-même… Il se sentait en sécurité dans ses bras. Comme si rien ne pouvait lui arriver tant qu'il serait contre son corps, les mains perdues dans ses cheveux.

Ce soir-là, Heero ne lui fait pas l'amour. Il lui dit de ne plus recommencer à lui démontrer ses erreurs. Et que pour cette fois, il lui pardonnait cet écart de conduite.

Après l'avoir embrassé une dernière fois, il le laisse au pied de sa porte. Une fois celle-ci fermée, Duo s'avance vers son lit et une fois la chemise tombée au sol, il s'y allonge sur le ventre. Il laisse libre cours à ses sanglots et se rend compte qu'il vient de tomber amoureux d'un homme qui a un cœur de glace.

Lui qui ne croyait pas au coup de foudre, vient d'en faire l'expérience. Hélas cet amour n'a aucun avenir. Qui veut d'un prostitué ! … De plus… Il n'est rien d'autre qu'un jouet pour Heero Yuy…

Ce client du " Club Olympus Boy's " … A-t-il seulement la connaissance du mot « aimer » ?

Duo en doute et, sur cette pensée, il part dans un monde sans rêve, épuisé de lutter contre la douleur de son corps.

_**A suivre…**_

Heero est salaud, je sais…  
Cela change de « Pourquoi ? » non ?  
Que va-t-il faire subir à Duo dans le chapitre 3 ?  
Seul Heero le sait à ce jour… (_mwouais… c'est une entourloupe  
pour cacher le fait que tu n'as pas encore écrit la suite,  
hein ? Avoue… Hlo_) … Ben non… Au 21 octobre le chapitre 3 n'est  
toujours pas écrie (Il a été écrit le 20 novembre et maintenant tu l'as Hlo),  
donc lorsque tu as corriger ce texte la suite ne l'était pas... Cat

**_Catirella _**

**_

* * *

_**

**Rappel**

₪ _Ce sujet et pour moi des plus **sérieux**. Merci de ne pas y voir autre chose. _₪ 

Je vous informe au cas où certain(e)s ne le sauraient pas, que nous n'avons pas le droit de répondre aux reviews via les fictions…

* * *

Dernière info :  
Cette fiction serra " **Updated** " normalement **une seule fois pas mois**.  
Arigatou, si vous laissez une review.  
Sinon, merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire ce chapitre…


	4. Chapitre 3

Auteur : Catirella

Titre :** Club Olympus Boy's**

Base : Gundam Wing

**Disclamer :** Ils ne sont toujours pas à moi. Crotte ! J'ai tout essayé, rien à faire, ils ne veulent pas les lâcher au Japon… Ils les prêtent de grès ou de force, allez savoir ? On s'en fout, le principal c'est que l'on arrive à les avoir rien que pour nous dans les fictions… Yatta ! A nous les **G-Boys** !

Couples : **A venir**

Sujet : Prostitution masculine, Violences et un peu de douceur !

Genre : Angst, OCC, POV, STS (Sujet Très Sérieux)… Pour le moment c'est déjà pas mal !

_Hlo, bêta de Catirella :_

_Un sujet qui touche, un chapitre très, trop doux dans un milieux plus que hard._

_La suite ne va pas être piquée des vers._

**Note de l'auteur**, Catirella bien sûr :  
_Écrit le 20 novembre 2006.  
Mis en ligne le 20 décembre 2006._

Cette fiction semble plaire et j'en suis ravi.  
Ce chapitre est plus doux comme le dit Hlo.  
Je vais donc m'effacer pour vous laisser découvrire celui-ci.  
Bonne lecture à vous tous et Bisou…

_**Catirella**_

₪

_**Attention Violence et Douleur !**_

₪ _Ce sujet et pour moi des plus **sérieux**. Merci de ne pas y voir autre chose. _₪ 

₪

_En italique sans « » les pensées des personnages (S'il y en a bien sûr)

* * *

_

**Club Olympus Boy's**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 3 

Le lendemain matin, Duo ouvre les yeux et ressent de suite une forte douleur sur son fessier ainsi que dans le bas de ses reins.

« Enfin réveillé. »

« Wufei ? »

« Oui. Je m'inquiétais de ne pas te voir au petit déjeuner, alors je suis venu te voir mais tu ne répondais pas non plus donc je suis rentré et tu dormais comme un bébé. Sauf là, tu as fait une grimace terrible. »

« Il m'a puni et j'ai très mal aux fesses. »

« Le salaud, il ne vaut pas mieux que les autres… »

« Non ne dis pas cela, il n'est pas tout à fait comme eux… Wufei quelle heure est-il ? »

« 12 heures. »

« Déjà. Je dois me préparer, il peut revenir à tout moment. »

Duo se redresse dans une grimace et Wufei le regarde tristement.

« Il t'a laissé un petit supplément ? »

« Non. »

« Rien ? Même pas 1 dollar ? »

« Non. »

« Duo, mais comment vas-tu faire si tu n'as plus d'avantage ? »

Duo soupire.

« Je n'en sais rien. Il paye bien, je ne sais pas comment je vais faire. »

« Il ne t'a pas loupé, tu as des marques violettes. Il t'a frappé avec quoi ? »

« Une cravache. »

« Tu veux que je te passe de la pommade apaisante ? Yuki m'en a donné un tube pour toi. Je l'ai laissé dans ma chambre pour le moment. »

« Non, je n'ai pas le temps, mon client peut revenir d'un instant à l'autre, je vais aller me doucher. »

Après avoir ramassé péniblement ses vêtements qui jonchaient le sol, Duo regarde Wufei et lui sourit.

« Merci Wufei, tu es le meilleur ami qui m'ait été donné d'avoir. »

« De rien Golden Boy . »

« Wufy… »

« Tu vois, tu n'as pas pu résisté à l'envie de me donner un surnom idiot. Je te laisse, à plus tard. »

« Oui, à plus tard. »

Duo entre dans sa salle de bain et Wufei sort de la chambre mais tombe nez-à-nez avec un homme qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu au club, surtout aux heures où celui-ci est fermé aux clients.

« Nous devons parler Wufei. »

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

« Le client unique de Duo. »

Wufei se sent très mal tout d'un coup.

« Je suis désolé, je n'ai rien fait avec Duo, nous parlions juste et je m'inquiète de ne pas l'avoir vu pour qu'il se restaure. »

« Oui, je vous ai entendu, la porte était mal fermée… Je veux quelques explications Wufei. »

« Je vous écoute Monsieur. »

Wufei dut répondre aux questions sous peine de se voir puni par Mister J.

Pendant ce temps, Duo entra sous la douche et apprécia l'eau tiède qui glissait sur son corps.

Envions 25 minutes plus tard,, il sortit de sa salle de bain et resta pétrifié lorsqu'il vit Mr Yuy assis sur son lit refait avec soin.

« Mr Yuy, je ne suis pas encore prêt, je suis désolé, cela ne se renouvellera pas. »

« Approche. »

Le cœur battant à mille à l'heure, nu comme un ver, Duo avance vers lui.

Une fois Duo à portée de main, il le fit s'assoire sur ses genoux.

Bien sûr Duo se mord la lèvre, car le contact du pantalon de Mr Yuy sur ses fesses nues lui fait terriblement mal. De plus Duo ne savait pas comment réagir. S'agissait-il d'une ruse pour le frapper encore plus sévèrement par la suite ? Pour ne pas risquer de mettre hors de lui son client, Duo attendit qu'il fasse la première démarche vis-à-vis de lui.

« Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit que les autres clients te donnaient de l'argent après chaque visite ? »

« Je… Je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion et cela ne se fait pas de réclamer Monsieur Yuy. »

« Hn… En effet, cela ne se fait pas… Tu n'as pas encore mangé ? »

« Non. »

« Cela te plairait de déjeuner avec moi au restaurant ? »

« Je n'ai pas le droit de sortir en dehors du Club, Monsieur Yuy. »

« J'ai l'accord de Mister J. Alors cela te plairait-il ? »

Duo affiche un magnifique sourire. Cela fait plus de 6 mois qu'il n'a pas mis un pied à l'extérieur.

« Oui… Oui cela me ferait grandement plaisir Monsieur Yuy. »

« Alors habille-toi car je ne crois pas que le restaurant nous acceptera avec ta tenue d'Adam sans la feuille de vigne. »

Duo rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

« Voui Monsieur Yuy. »

Une fois Duo habillé, il se prépare à sortir mais Monsieur Yuy l'arrête et le prend par le bras.

« J'ai fait une bêtise Monsieur Yuy ? »

« Non… Appelle-moi Heero pour aujourd'hui, tu veux bien ? Et je pense que tes cheveux pour notre sortie seraient mieux nattés… Tu n'as pas de manteau ? »

« Non Monsie… »

« Heero… Tourne-toi, je vais te faire ta natte… Nous irons t'acheter un manteau après avoir déjeuné. »

« Ce n'est pas nécessaire… »

« Duo, c'est moi qui ordonne et toi tu obéis… »

« Oui Monsi… **Aie** ! »

Heero venait de lui mettre une forte claque sur les fesses.

« Heero. Je ne tiens pas à le redire une fois de plus aujourd'hui Duo. M'as-tu bien compris ? »

« Oui Heero. »

« Bien. »

Moins de 5 minutes plus tard, Duo avait une natte parfaite qui partait du sommet de son cuir chevelu.

« Parfait. Allons nous restaurer. »

Duo ne dit rien et suivit Heero avec un sourire et les joues toutes rouges.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent, Duo frissonna : le vent était glacial. Heero ôta son manteau et le posa sur les épaules de Duo.

« Donne-moi la main, la voiture est plus haut dans la rue. »

Timidement, il entrelaça ses doigts à ceux d'Heero et soupira d'aisance.

Le repas fut merveilleux et Duo avait l'impression de rêver.

Ensuite Heero l'emmena faire les magasins de vêtements masculins et lui acheta divers costumes, chemises, Jeans, pull, sous-vêtements, dont Duo se demandait à quoi ils allaient lui servir du fait qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il en porte.

Pas très longtemps car Heero le gronda de ne pas en porter en cet instant et lui ordonna d'en avoir à leur prochaine sortie en ville. Ce qui rendit encore plus heureux Duo car cela signifiait qu'il y aurait d'autres sorties de sa prison dorée.

Puis il lui acheta aussi un magnifique manteau très chaud et de couleur noir. Et ce qui surprit Duo c'est qu'il lui demanda d'en choisir un pour son ami Wufei. Duo lui prit un autre modèle tout aussi beau que le sien. Et dans tous ces achats les chaussures ne furent pas oubliées.

Duo était au ange et il avait l'impression d'être Julia Robert dans Pretty Woman.

Á 16h30, Heero l'emmena dans un salon de thé et il but un chocolat chaud comme jamais il ne lui avait été donné d'en boire, avec une part de tarte au citron meringuée et un verre de jus d'abricot.

Heero le regarda boire et manger doucement comme si ce qu'il avait devant lui étaient des trésors. Il le trouva encore plus beau et remarqua qu'il avait des manières d'une personne très bien élevée et cet Ange qui occupait ses pensées 24h sur 24 l'intriguait de plus en plus de part ce que lui avait dit Quatre au préalable.

Une fois sortis du salon de thé, ils marchèrent dans la rue main dans la main, Duo bien au chaud dans son manteau avec une échappe toute douce autour du cou.

« Ton après-midi t'a plu ? »

« Oui, il était merveilleux. Je n'ai jamais vécu de moment aussi magique, c'est encore mieux que dans les contes de fée. Merci infiniment Heero, je n'oublierai jamais cet après-midi, il restera à tout jamais gravé dans mon cœur. »

« J'en suis heureux… Duo, j'ai terriblement envie de toi. »

Duo rougit violemment et se mord la lèvre en souriant.

« On en peut pas dans la rue Heero, c'est comme ma tenue d'Adam, c'est interdit. »

Heero rigole.

« Oui. Alors rentrons au Club. »

Duo est un peu triste de devoir rentrer mais lui aussi a très envie de se retrouver dans ses bras et qu'Heero lui fasse l'amour.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la chambre de Duo, tous les paquets furent posés sur le fauteuil ou à côté de celui-ci. Le chauffeur prit congé avec la consigne de ne revenir que lorsque Heero l'appellerait.

Une fois seul avec Duo, Heero lui ôta son manteau qu'il accrochât à un porte manteaux placé dans toutes les chambres. Il ôta le sien, puis prit Duo dans ses bras et l'embrassa avec passion. Duo répondit au baiser immédiatement et en frissonna tellement l'étreinte était douce et câline.

Heero commença à lui dénatter les cheveux et le déshabiller, Duo n'osa pas de son côté en faire de même.

« Tu peux aussi me dévêtir Duo, je ne vais pas te punir… Pas ce soir. »

« Merci Heero. »

« De rien, embrasse-moi. »

Duo s'exécuta tout en déboutonnant la chemise d'Heero.

« Hummm, Duo, attends… »

« Oui ? J'ai commis une erreur ? »

« Non… On peut appeler Mister J de ta chambre ? »

« Non. Lui seul peut nous contacter. »

« Hn. Attends une minute. »

Heero prend son portable et appelle celui-ci.

« Mister J, Mr Yuy... Oui tout se passe à merveille. Mister J serait-il possible d'avoir un repas vers 20 heures pour deux dans la chambre de Duo. Je prends bien sûr la note à ma charge… Faites faire ce que Duo aime en plus d'une bouteille de champagne… Oui cela me convient, j'aime aussi… Merci à vous Mister J. »

« Bien, où en étions-nous ?… Hummm oui, tes lèvres au goût de citron étaient en train de m'embrasser… »

Et Heero re-capture celles-ci en prenant Duo par la taille.

Duo n'a jamais été aussi bien avec un client voir même avec un de ces ex-amant d'une nuit, du moins le peu qu'il avait eu avant d'arriver en enfer.

Mais là, il était au paradis et même si cela ne durait que cette nuit, il avait envie d'en savourer chaque seconde.

Heero le soulève en posant ses mains sous ses fesses et Duo grimace de douleur.

« Gomen, j'avais oublié que je t'avais fouetté avec la cravache hier soir. »

« Ce n'est pas grave Heero. »

Heero lui sourit.

« Comme tu es léger… »

Duo rougit un peu. Heero le déposa sur le lit et vint se mettre sur lui. Il le caressa et l'embrassa, lui mordilla ses tétons de chaire et Duo ne put retenir une plainte de plaisir. Il en avait fermé les yeux mais les rouvrit en grand lorsque Heero le prit en bouche.

« Non non, vous ne devez pas faire cela, c'est à moi de le faire. »

« Chuuuuuuuuuut, calme-toi… C'est moi qui te fais l'amour Duo et c'est moi qui vais te donner du plaisir. Je veux voir ton visage irradier de plaisir et ton corps onduler sous mes caresses… Alors rallonge-toi et ne t'occupe de rien ce soir et laisse-toi aller au plaisir charnel. »

Duo ne put retenir des larmes de bonheur.

« Ne pleure pas, allez, rallonge-toi. »

Heero l'embrassa et le baiser avait un goût de sel. Duo se rallongea et aussitôt deux lèvres reprirent possession de sa virilité.

C'est la première fois que Duo est sucé et cela lui prodigue des sensations qu'il pensait ne jamais connaître un jour.

Dans un petit cri, Duo se répandit dans la bouche de son unique client en se cambrant et a honte de son acte.

Heero le rassura, vint le prendre dans ses bras et l'embrassa avec douceur.

Il le prépara avec autant de tendresse que depuis qu'il l'avait allongé sur le lit.

Duo n'éprouve que plaisir. Avec tout ce qu'il a vécu depuis 6 mois, à aucun moment la douleur ne trouble cet instant d'union parfait avec le corps encore plus magnifique que Duo avait imaginé la veuille au soir lors de leur première rencontre.

Heero se fondit en Duo en une poussée lente et profonde. Duo se cambra tel un arc et agrippa les draps avec force.

« Dieu que c'est bonnnnnnn… »

« Oui… Je ne te prendrai jamais de force, c'est une chose que je déteste… Hummmmmmm que tu es étroit… Tu es encore plus beau lorsque tu jouis Duo, regarde-moi… »

Duo prit sur lui. La jouissance qui envahissait tout son corps. Ses yeux brillaient de mille étoiles, ses lèvres étaient gorgées de plaisir et ses joues rougies lui donnaient un air candide.

« Oui, tu es tel un ange Duo… »

Heero se retire entièrement et repénètre Duo qui ne quittait pas des yeux Heero, qui de son côté le fixait avec convoitise. Duo se mord la lèvre pour ne pas crier tellement le plaisir est fort pour lui qui n'a connu que douleur et violence dans son intimité jusqu'à maintenant.

« Ne te retiens pas… »

Et Heero entame un va-et-vient lent en tenant les hanches de Duo et l'invitant à passer ses jambes autour de sa taille.

« Crie aussi fort que tu le veux… Je veux t'entendre Duo… »

« AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII… »

« Oui HUMMMMMMMMMMM TU ES MERVEILLEUX DUOOOOOOOO… »

« HEEROOOOOOOOOOOOO, C'ESTTTTTT… C'ESTTTTTTT TELLEMENT BONNNNNNNNNN… AHHHHHHHHHH… »

« Je l'espère bien mon ange… »

Pour cette première fois, Heero lui fit l'amour comme jamais personne ne lui avait encore fait. Et Duo chouina lorsque Heero le prit dans ses bras pour qu'ils prennent une douche avant que l'on ne leur apporte leur repas demandé par Heero. Heero sourit mais gronda Duo qui se bouina dans le cou de son client en s'excusant.

Ils dînèrent en tête-à-tête et Duo but une coupe de champagne en regardant avec amour cet homme qui lui avait fait connaître le plaisir et il ne l'en aimait que plus encore. Même s'il était conscient que pour Heero, il n'était qu'une pute de luxe.

Il refit l'amour à Duo avant de partir vers 1 heure du matin.

Avant de le quitter, il lui caressa la joue et lui donna une enveloppe.

« Merci pour ces heures de plaisir Duo… Et tiens-toi prêt à mon arrivée dans cette chambre à tout moment. Lorsque tu donneras à Wufei le manteau que tu lui as choisi, dis-lui que je le remercie de m'avoir expliqué certaines choses que j'ignorais sur le fonctionnement des clients qui passent une heure voir plus avec vous. »

« Oui Heero. »

Heero l'embrassa une dernière fois et le laissa seul dans son grand lit que Duo trouvait déjà froid.

« Ne l'ouvre qu'une fois que je serai parti… Á bientôt Duo. »

« Au revoir. »

Puis Heero le laissa seul et partit rejoindre son chauffeur appelé 30 minutes auparavant.

Duo s'assit dans son lit et fronça du nez en grimaçant car son fessier lui faisait mal, mais cette fois il est heureux car hormis les coups de cravache qui le faisaient encore souffrir, l'autre douleur était différente de toutes celles eues jusqu'à ce jour.

Il ouvrit l'enveloppe et en ressortit une liasse de billet de 100 dollars. Il en resta bouche bée.

« Oh mon Dieu ! Je n'ai jamais eu autant en 1 semaine… Merci Heero mais je ne mérite pas autant… Il y a un petit mot… »

_Merci pour tout Duo et sache que ces quelques billets ne sont rien en comparaison de ce que ta présence a représenté pour moi aujourd'hui._

_Affectueusement, H.Y _

Duo sourit.

« Merci Heero… »

2 heures plus tard, Wufei hurla de joie en voyant le magnifique cadeau que le client de Duo lui avait fait et expliqua à Duo ce qu'il s'était passé lorsqu'il avait quitté sa chambre la veille.

Lorsque Duo s'endormit ce matin-là, ce fut avec le sourire aux lèvres, tout en sachant que ce n'était qu'un bonheur passager.

_**A suivre…**_

Un petit moment d'accalmie avant la tempête ?  
Vous le saurez le mois prochain.

**Petit rajout du 19/11/06**

Je vous informe que **Hlo** arrête la correction de cette fiction pour des raisons personnels que je respecte.  
Á partire de janvier ce sera **Magical Girl Kiki** qui sera la nouvelle bêta de " **Club Olympus Boy's** ".

Je vous dis donc à dans un mois…

**_Catirella _**

₪

Warning : Nous n'avons pas le droit de répondre aux reviews via les fictions… FF n'apprécie pas…

* * *

**Rappel**

₪ _Ce sujet est pour moi des plus **sérieux**. Merci de ne pas y voir autre chose. _₪

* * *

Dernière info :  
Cette fiction serra " **Updated** " normalement **une seule fois par mois**.  
Arigatou, si vous laissez une review.  
Sinon, merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire ce chapitre…


	5. Chapitre 4

Auteur : Catirella

Titre :** Club Olympus Boy's**

Base : Gundam Wing

**Disclamer :** Ils ne sont toujours pas à moi. Crotte ! J'ai tout essayé, rien à faire, ils ne veulent pas les lâcher au Japon… Ils les prêtent de grès ou de force, allez savoir ? On s'en fout, le principal c'est que l'on arrive à les avoir rien que pour nous dans les fictions… Yatta ! A nous les **G-Boys** !

Couples : **A venir**

Sujet : Prostitution masculine, Violences et un peu de douceur !

Genre : Angst, OCC, POV, STS (Sujet Très Sérieux)… Pour le moment c'est déjà pas mal !

_Bêta, Magical Girl Kiki :_

_Bonjour à tous. _

_Me voici donc pour le nouveau chapitre de cette histoire que j'ai découvert quand Cat m'a demandé de la corriger. J'avoue que j'ai été surprise, ça change sacrément de ce que je corrige d'habitude. C'est plus dur, parfois violent…._

_Quant à ce chapitre, je n'ai pas le droit d'en dire plus sur le contenu. Le mieux que je puisse faire, c'est donc de vous vous inviter à lire. Une chose est sûre, ce chapitre ne vous laissera sûrement pas indifférent._

_Bonne lecture et bonne année à tous._

**Note de l'auteur**, Catirella bien sûr :  
_Écrit le 4 janvier 2007.  
Mis en ligne le 20 janvier 2007 à 10h12._

Alors avant tout je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review pour le chapitre 3.  
Dans ce chapitre il y a de la violence et…  
Je n'en dis pas plus car sinon cela gâcherait tout je trouve…  
Kiki _chuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut_, rien dire .  
Bonne lecture à vous tous et Bisou…  
**_Catirella_**

₪

_**Attention Violence et Douleur !**_

₪ _Ce sujet et pour moi des plus **sérieux**. Merci de ne pas y voir autre chose. _₪ 

₪

_En italique sans « » les pensées des personnages (S'il y en a bien sûr)

* * *

_

**Club Olympus Boy's**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 4 

Plusieurs semaines passèrent.

Duo avait pu appeler Hilde et il était heureux d'apprendre que Solo marchait enfin. En se tenant de temps en temps mais Duo était des plus heureux, même s'il aurait voulu être aux côtés de sa sœur pour pouvoir partager ce grand moment avec elle.

Heero eut des moments de colère lorsqu'il rendit visite à Duo, mais ne le frappa pas outre mesure sauf ce vendredi soir où il arriva dans une colère noire.

« **Tu n'es pas prêt ?** »

Duo comprit immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas, il déglutit difficilement et grimaça, mais n'osa pas lui répondre de peur d'aggraver la situation.

« **Je t'ai pourtant demandé d'être toujours prêt. ALORS POURQUOI NE L'ES TU PAS CE SOIR ? **»

Les jambes de Duo faiblirent et il tomba à genoux. Allait-il supporter une sévère punition ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'Heero soit de si mauvaise humeur ce soir, alors qu'il était malade depuis plus de 48 heures. Il avait hélas attrapé ce qu'avait la moitié des garçons du Club y compris Wufei en les soignant comme il avait pu. Si hier il avait réussi se préparer à peu près, aujourd'hui il n'en avait pas eu la force.

La fièvre le terrassait depuis ce matin et sa gorge le faisait terriblement souffrir.

Heero perdu dans sa colère ne vit rien de l'état de santé de Duo et le fit se relever en le prenant par le bras sans ménagement, puis le projeta sur son lit. Il lui arracha le pyjama qu'il portait et repoussa ses longs cheveux non nattés.

Duo se doutait de ce qui allait lui arriver et agrippa avec force le dessus de son lit en tremblant de tous ses membres. Il entendit la mallette s'ouvrir et un claquement dans l'air qui le fit sursauter.

Lorsque le fouet lourd s'abattit sur son dos il ne put retenir un hurlement, le deuxième tomba aussitôt un peu plus bas en grande partie sur son fessier. Duo hurla de nouveau en serrant de toutes ses forces ce qu'il avait dans les mais. Sa gorge n'était que brûlure tout comme l'impacte de deux coups portés sur son corps.

Duo n'entendit pas le hurlement dans la pièce.

Il ne vit pas Heero regarder avec colère l'intrus qui avait osé s'interposer entre lui et le fouet. Il n'entendit pas plus ce que Wufei dit à Heero le plus calmement possible, au risque de se voir fouetter à son tour pour son impudence, à s'interposer à la volonté d'un client de frapper comme bon lui semble le prostitué avec qui il se trouve.

Il n'entendit pas plus Heero téléphoner.

Duo pleurait lorsque Heero essaya de lui faire lâcher le dessus de lit mais Duo secouait la tête en signe de négation.

« Non… ce n'est… pas fini… »

« Si Duo je suis désolé, desserre les poings Duo. »

« Non, je veux pas. »

« Wufei peux-tu m'apporter une serviette fraîche ? »

« Oui Monsieur. »

« Duo, j'ai reporté ma colère sur toi, je n'aurai pas dû, je suis désolé. Wufei m'a arrêté à temps. Duo je t'en pris lâche le dessus de lit. »

« J'ai mal, j'ai tellement mal. »

Heero soupire et vient l'embrasser sur la joue brûlante et humide.

« Je sais pardon, je n'avais pas vu. Fait moi plaisir, lâche ce que tu serres si fort dans tes mains. »

« 'Vi. »

Duo desserre ses poings et relâche aussi tout son corps tendu pas la peur et la couleur.

« C'est bien. »

« Tenez Monsieur. »

« Merci Wufei. »

Heero pose la serviette sur les deux marques qu'il lui a faites. Duo gémit de douleur et son corps se crispa lorsque la serviette entra en contact avec sa peau. Heero lui caressa les cheveux. Il s'en voulait beaucoup d'avoir agi sans réfléchir, aveuglé par une rage contre une autre personne qu'il venait de déverser sur Duo, qui en rien n'était concerné et responsable de celle-ci.

« Peux-tu aller prévenir Mister J que Mon médecin va bientôt arriver au Club accompagner d'un autre homme. »

« Oui Monsieur. »

Wufei va pour sortir.

« Merci Wufei. »

« De rien Monsieur. Merci à vous d'avoir arrêté de le fouetter. Il est trop faible pour cela ce soir. »

« Oui. Je n'ai rien vu, rien. »

« Il va aller mieux… J'en suis sûr. »

« Hum… »

Wufei sortit et prit soin de refermer la porte derrière lui.

« Je suis un monstre. »

« Maître. »

« Heero, Duo… Je suis là. »

« J'ai froid et tellement mal. »

Heero soupire et le soulève pour le ramener à lui. Duo ne peut retenir des plaintes de douleurs.

« Je sais, tu as mal. Je vais te mettre sous la douche le temps que Quatre arrive. »

« Non pas ça. »

« Si l'eau te fera du bien. »

« Hummmmmmmmmm… »

Duo chouina encore plus, mais Heero l'avait pris dans ces bras dans un cri de douleur de la part de Duo et l'emporta dans la salle de bain.

20 minutes plus tard, Duo était allongé sur le ventre, les cheveux repoussés sur le coté natté, le souffle chaud et irrégulier.

« Je sais, Quatre. »

« Il est bouillant de fièvre. Tu aurais pu évite quand même Heero. »

« Quatre ! »

« Je sais, Trowa mais là quand même. »

« Il a raison. Je n'ai pensé qu'à passer mes nerfs sur lui. »

« Il a une grippe, en plus d'une angine blanche. »

« Wufei m'a dit qu'il y avait une épidémie de grippe depuis 10 jours. »

« Je n'en savais rien, Trowa, je n'ai pas pu venir depuis dimanche. »

« Et tu viens faire retomber la pression en le frappant avant de savoir pourquoi il n'est pas près à t'accueillir. »

« **Quatre, tu vas trop loin.** »

Quatre qui préparer une injection regarde son amant sans ciller.

« Je sais. Tu feras de moi ce que bon te semble lorsque nous rentrerons mais je dirais ce que je pense. Il n'avait pas besoin de cela en plus ce soir. »

Disant cela, Quatre montrait les deux grandes marques à sang qu'Heero lui avait faites avec un fouet.

« Heero tu devrais aussi envoyer balader ta harpie de belle-sœur. Ou mieux encore. »

« Hn ? »

« Lui flanquer une bonne fessée. Elle ne mérite que cela. Á part dépenser ton argent, je ne vois pas se qu'elle sait faire d'autre. »

« Faire chier le monde… ! … Désoler Heero, c'est Quatre, il a hélas raison et cela m'agace de le reconnaître mais quand il s'agit de Réléna c'est plus fort que moi. »

« Hn, je sais. »

« HUMMM… »

« Chuuuuuuuuuuut c'est fini Duo, tu ne vas pas lui en faire une deuxième ? »

« Non. Je ne peux pas plus pour le moment fait lui boire cela lorsque Wufei reviendra avec du miel et du lait chaud, ça passera mieux je pense… Je vais aller voir Mister J et lui demander si je peux ausculter les autres. Je peux Heero ? »

« Bien sûr Quatre. »

« Merci. »

Quatre se lève et range ses affaires puis il donne un léger baiser à Trowa avant de sortir de la chambre au moment ou Wufei revient avec un plateau.

« Merci Wufei. »

« Á votre service M. Yuy. »

Wufei disposa et retourna dans sa chambre.

Heero mis du sucre dans le lait chaud et tourna celui-ci.

« Tu n'as aucune obligation envers Réléna Heero. »

« Elle est l'épouse de Kenji. »

« Sa veuve Heero. Et ton jeune frère est décédé depuis plus de 4 ans. Elle n'a été son épouse que 6 mois avant qu'il ne meure. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait rien si cela devait arriver. Elle a signé le contrat de mariage. Elle ne l'aimait pas et tu le sais. »

Heero soupire.

« Hn… Mais lui l'aimait. Il est mort trop tôt. Duo… »

Duo grogne un peu.

« Je sais, c'est dur mais il faut boire ceci, ça te fera du bien. Trowa tu peux m'aider ? »

« Bien sûr. »

Duo grimaça, son corps le faisait souffrir pas uniquement à cause du fouet mais aussi des courbatures dues à la fièvre, celle-ci était pratiquement à 40.

Duo obéit à l'ordre d'Heero de boire la boisson chaude en avalant deux gélules et plus d'autres comprimés. Une fois fini, il recoucha Duo qui sombra aussitôt dans un sommeil profond.

« Il est tellement jeune. Kenji n'avait que 2 ans de plus de ce jeune garçon avant de quitter ce monde. Heero tu dois réagir. Duo n'a pas demandé ce qui lui arrive. Nous le savons maintenant. »

Heero regarde attentivement Trowa.

« Tu as eu le résultat de l'enquête sur lui ? »

« Oui. Tu n'aurais pas du fouiner pour avoir son nom de famille mais cela nous a permis d'avancer bien plus vite… Il a fait cela pour son neveu. Il avait besoin d'une opération très coûteuse. Mais ce qui est le plus dingue… C'est que Réléna ta chère belle sœur aurait pu lui évité tout cela. »

Heero fronce les sourcils.

« Je ne vois pas en quoi elle est en cause Trowa. »

Trowa eut un sourire amer.

« Zechs est le père du neveu de Duo. »

« QUOI ! »

« Réléna savait qu'il allait avoir un enfant. Je les avais surpris une fois en train de se disputer à ce sujet. Il était venu lui annoncer qu'elle allait être tante et elle lui a balancé au visage qu'elle ne lui donnerait pas un sous. Il lui a ri au nez en lui rappelant que c'est elle qui avait ruiné le peu de biens qu'avait sa famille et qu'en plus elle n'avait même pas été jusqu'à la fin de ses études. Trois mois plus tard Zechs décédait. »

« Oui je me souviens maintenant qu'à son enterrement il y avait une femme enceinte et… »

Heero ouvrit de grands yeux ainsi que la bouche.

« Duo. Je l'ai vu aux côtés de cette femme. Mon Dieu. Il n'existait pas uniquement dans mon imagination. Je l'avais déjà vu avant. »

Trowa s'inquiète. Heero est devenu très pale d'un seul coup.

« Heero ça va ? »

« Non. NON. Comment a-t-elle pu faire cela. C'est son neveu et si mon petit frère était encore en vie le sien par alliance. J'aurais payé pour le neveu de mon frère. »

Heero malgré sa pâleur est dans une colère noire.

« Heero ? »

« Vas chercher Mister J. demande à Wufei en passer s'il peut venir, sa chambre est celle d'à côté. »

« Oui j'y vais de suite. »

Moins de 5 minutes plus tard Wufei arriva.

« Monsieur Yuy vous m'avez demandé ? »

« Oui. Combien dois-tu encore à Mister J ? »

Les yeux de Wufei s'agrandirent sous le choc de la question.

Moins de deux heures plus tard, Duo et Wufei quittèrent le Club, leur dette payée ,en direction de la demeure d'Heero.

Réléna rentrait d'une sortie entre filles riches qui ne faisait rien de la journée à part dépenser de l'argent pour ne rien acheter. Elle tomba sur Heero portant Duo et le reste du groupe.

« Heero ! Qui sont ces personnes ? »

« L'oncle de ton neveu et son meilleur ami et je te donne une heure pour quitter ma maison. »

« Mais tu ne peux pas me faire cela je suis ta belle-sœur et je t'aime. »

« Tu n'es qu'une garce à mes yeux. Comment une femme comme toi peut-elle croire que je puisse l'aimer. Je ne t'ai jamais aimé, mon frère oui et j'ai respecté son amour pour toi mais c'est fini. »

Heero prend la direction du premier étage et s'arrête à la moitié de l'escalier.

« Trowa va se faire un plaisir de t'aider à partir plus vite… Ah. Et une dernière chose. Toutes tes cartes de crédits sont annulées, je t'ai laisser 100 dollars sur ton compte à toi d'en faire bonne usage. Je trouve que j'ai été plus que généreux à ton égard. Trowa. »

« Je m'en occupe. »

Réléna est livide. Trowa sans ménagement l'entraîne vers sa chambre pour lui faire une valise et la mettre dans un taxi.

Duo lutta contre sa fièvre plus de 4 jours. Wufei resta à ses cotés pendant qu'Heero et Trowa s'occuper de diverses choses. Quatre lui rendit visite matin et soir.

Le 5ème jour, Duo ouvrit les yeux et lorsque sa vue fut complètement rétablie, en se relevant doucement en position assise il paniqua d'un coup.

« OÙ JE SUIS ? »

« Calme toi tu es chez Heero. »

« Wufei ! Hein ? Chez Heero. Mais pourquoi ? »

Wufei lui sourit.

« C'est assez compliqué. C'est à lui de te l'expliquer, et non à moi en plus il me l'a interdit. »

« Ah. Wufei, Mister J t'a autorisé à sortir ? »

Wufei lui fit un magnifique sourire.

« Disons que je ne dois plus rien à Mister J, mais à une autre personne. »

« J'ai du mal à comprendre. »

« Oui, je m'en doute. Tu veux que je te fasse couler un bain ? Tu en as bien besoin. Nous t'avons lavé mais pas tes cheveux et tu as beaucoup transpiré. »

« Oui je veux bien. »

« Je reviens. Et ensuite j'appelle Heero pour l'avertir que tu es réveillé. »

« Tu ne vas pas le déranger pour cela ? »

« Oh que si. J'ai eu pour ordre de le prévenir sitôt que tu serais éveillé et j'obéis à mon patron. »

« Hein ! Ton parton. Je suis encore en train de dormir et je suis en plein rêve c'est cela, c'est la fièvre je vais me réveiller et me retrouver dans le chambre 02 et me faire passer un savon par Mister J… AIEEEEE ça va pas ça fait mal. »

« Tu vois, tu ne dors plus. »

Duo boude en tenant sa natte dans sa main.

« Tu m'as arracher deux cheveux. SAUVAGE. »

« Et tu râles. Tu es en pleine forme. »

« Mon dos me lance drôlement je comprend pas pourquoi j'ai du mal me coucher. »

Wufei le fixe en fronçant les sourcils.

« Tu ne te souviens pas ? »

« De quoi ? »

« Heero t'a fouetté. »

Duo ouvre de grands yeux.

« Vraiment ! … OUI, je n'étais pas prêt lorsqu'il est arrivé le vendredi soir, mais je ne me souviens plus du reste, juste de ses cris de reproches. »

« Oui. Et je suis intervenu. »

« Wufei ! »

« Je ne pouvais pas le laisser te fouetter alors que tu étais malade Duo. Mais il t'expliquera tout cela à son retour, pour le moment bain. »

Duo lui sourit.

« Oui… Merci Wufei. »

« De rien. Je reviens. »

15 minutes plus tard Duo était plongé dans un bon bain moussant et Wufei appela Heero pour l'avertir comme convenu avec lui.

Une petite heure plus tard, Heero était de retour. Duo propre dans un pyjama propre lui aussi les cheveux presque séchés et nattés par les soins de Wufei.

Duo venait de se recoucher lorsque Heero fit irruption dans la chambre.

« Je vous laisse, je vais demander en cuisine que l'on te prépare un repas. Heero ? »

« Non merci Wufei, cela ira. »

« Merci Wufei. »

« De rien Duo. »

Wufei les laissa seul.

Heero remit une petite mèche rebelle à l'arrière de l'oreille droite de Duo.

Duo sourit timidement ne sachant pas comment engager la conversation.

« Pardon… Je n'aurais pas du te frapper. »

« Mais je vous appartiens. »

Heero eu un rire bref et lui caressa la joue.

« En quelque sorte oui, mais j'ai eu tord. »

« Heero je ne comprend pas. Et pourquoi je suis chez vous ? »

Heero soupira et prit la main de Duo dans la sienne.

_**A suivre…**_

Nan. On ne tue pas l'auteur, sinon vous ne saurez pas ce qui va ce passer après.  
Je dois avouer que je ne m'attendais pas moi même à ce revirement de situation.  
Mais la vie nous réserve parfois bien des surprises et en voici la preuve.  
J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu, car moi il me plait bien en tout cas.  
Biz et à dans un mois.

**_Catirella _**

₪

Warning : Nous n'avons pas le droit de répondre aux reviews via les fictions… FF n'apprécie pas…

* * *

**Rappel**

₪ _Ce sujet est pour moi des plus **sérieux**. Merci de ne pas y voir autre chose. _₪

* * *

Dernière info :  
Cette fiction serra " **Updated** " normalement **une seule fois par mois**.  
Arigatou, si vous laissez une review.  
Sinon, merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire ce chapitre…


	6. Chapitre 5

Auteur : Catirella

Titre :** Club Olympus Boy's**

Base : Gundam Wing

**Disclamer :** Ils ne sont toujours pas à moi. Crotte ! J'ai tout essayé, rien à faire, ils ne veulent pas les lâcher au Japon… Ils les prêtent de grès ou de force, allez savoir ? On s'en fout, le principal c'est que l'on arrive à les avoir rien que pour nous dans les fictions… Yatta ! A nous les **G-Boys** !

Couples : **A venir**

Sujet : Prostitution masculine, Violences et un peu de douceur !

Genre : Angst, OCC, POV, STS (Sujet Très Sérieux)… Pour le moment c'est déjà pas mal !

_Bêta, Magical Girl Kiki :_

_Bonjour à tous. _

_Vous vous êtes remis du coup de théâtre dans le chapitre précédent ? _

_Je l'espère car les péripéties de Duo continuent dans celui-ci….Malheureusement je n'ai pas le droit d'en dire plus ou Cat va me bâillonner… _(Bakette… Cat)

_Donc tout ce que je peux faire, c'est vous souhaiter une bonne lecture._

**Note de l'auteur**, Catirella bien sûr :  
_Écrit le 6 et 23 janvier 2007.  
Mis en ligne le vendredi 23 février 2007 à 10h21._

**" Un GRAND MERCI pour toutes vos reviews pour le chapitre du mois de janvier. "**

Comment Heero va-t-il s'en sortir face à Duo ?  
Et qu'elle va être sa nouvelle vie maintenant ?  
J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira.  
Kiki toujours la même punition _chuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut_, rien dire...  
Bonne lecture à vous tous et Bisou…  
**_Catirella_**

₪

_**Attention Violence et Douleur !**_

₪ _Ce sujet est pour moi des plus **sérieux**. Merci de ne pas y voir autre chose. _₪ 

₪

Attention ! Ici tous les remerciements impossibles pour le chapitre précedent :

**Laureen** … Je te remercie d'avoir laisser une review, j'espère que la suite te plaira elle aussi... Bisou, Catirella

₪

_En italique sans « » les pensées des personnages (S'il y en a bien sûr)

* * *

_

**Club Olympus Boy's**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 5 

« Heero je ne comprends pas. Et pourquoi je suis chez vous ? »

Heero soupira et prit la main de Duo dans la sienne.

« J'ai payé ta dette à Mister J. »

« QUOI ! Je vous dois cet argent maintenant. »

Duo avait retiré sa main de celle d'Heero, il respirait plus vite et prit un air perdu tout en réfléchissant à tout ce que cela impliquait pour lui.

« Duo. »

« Je… je serai toujours prêt, ce qui s'est produit la dernière fois ne se reproduira plus et je vous appartiens entièrement maintenant, je… »

S'en fut trop pour Duo et contre toute attente il éclata en pleurs.

Mister J avait des clauses à son contrat. Et même si celles-ci avaient quelque peu été non respectées depuis plus d'un mois, il n'en était pas moins protégé par certains aspects mais là.

Qu'en serait-il maintenant qu'il appartenait à Heero Yuy ?

Il pourrait le battre jusqu'à la mort ?

Son corps serait marqué, peut-être comme ces deux coup de fouet qui étaient encore bien visibles sur son dos et ses fesses.

« Duo. »

« Non laissez moi le temps de… de… d'assimiler l'information… je je n'avais pas prévu cela… je suis fatigué… »

« Wufei doit t'apporter de quoi te restaurer ! »

« Je n'ai plus faim. »

« Duo écoute moi. »

« Pas maintenant, pas maintenant, je veux pas entendre " tu m'appartiens Duo " pas encore s'il vous plaît. »

Heero soupire et le prend dans ses bras, Duo se débat un peu, mais il n'a aucune force et Heero n'a aucun mal à le coller contre son torse sans pour autant lui faire de mal. Puis Heero l'embrassa sur les cheveux. Duo renifla et se frotta les yeux.

« Duo écoute moi s'il te plaît. »

« Je n'ai pas le choix de toute façon. »

« Non en effet. »

Le cœur d'Heero se mit à battre encore plus vite.

« Tu ne m'appartiens pas. Je ne veux pas que tu me rembourses cette somme, mon petit frère n'aurait jamais accepté une telle chose et encore moins moi. »

« Votre petit frère ? »

« Oui. Il nous a quitté il y a plus de 4 ans. Il était le mari de Réléna Peacecraft. »

« Réléna ! La petite sœur de Zechs Milliardo Peacecraft ? »

« Oui. »

Duo renifle à nouveau et se colle un peu plus à Heero sans s'en rendre compte. Heero sourit et le laisse s'installer convenablement.

« Je connaissais Zechs. »

« Je sais. »

« Comment ? »

« J'ai fait une bêtise Duo. »

Duo se redresse et fronce les sourcils en fixant Heero.

« J'ai fouillé dans tes affaires une nuit que tu dormais profondément. »

« **Comment avez-vous osé me faire cela ? Ce n'est pas correct, je n'ai jamais ouvert la mallette une seule fois en votre absence, vous n'aviez pas le droit de faire cela.** »

« Je sais pardonne moi… »

« **NON**. »

« Duo Maxwell. »

« **Tu n'avais pas le droit. **Ooh ! … Je suis désolé. »

Malgré sa colère Duo vient de se rendre compte qu'il a dit « Tu » à Heero et de ce fait, rentre les épaules dans l'attente d'une gifle, voir plus.

Heero rigole.

« Ne panique pas. Tu n'as plus rien à craindre. »

Duo reste craintif quand même.

« Duo… Le petit Solo aurait été le neuve par alliance de mon frère s'il était encore en vie. J'aurais payé cette opération dont il avait besoin. »

« En échange de quoi ? »

« Rien Duo. »

« Je n'en crois rien. »

« Duo fais moi confiance. »

« Je ne sais pas… Vous avez fouillé dans mes affaires personnelles, cela ne se fait pas, c'est un manque de respect et de savoir vivre. »

« Je sais, j'en suis désolé mais c'était la seule façon de connaître ton nom. Quatre se demandait pourquoi tu étais dans cette établissement. Et avec le temps moi aussi. Je t'en pris pardonne moi. »

« Non. Je veux pas. »

Duo boude en faisant la moue. Heero soupire et l'embrasse sur le front. Duo sursaute car il ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction mais plus à un coup quelconque.

« Je te laisse te reposer mais fais-moi plaisir et mange un peu pour reprendre des forces. »

Duo à contre cœur quand même voit Heero s'éloigner de lui.

« Heero… Pourquoi avoir aidé aussi Wufei ? »

Heero qui allait sortir se retourne et lui sourit.

« Il a été des plus honnêtes avec moi dès le départ et ce sans arrières pensées de gagner de l'argent. Il t'a aidé et a pris soin de toi. Mais surtout il a risqué ce que toi tu as fait pour lui… Il m'a raconté Duo. Il travaille pour moi et je le loge aussi, le temps qu'il puisse retrouver un équilibre. Il tient à me rembourser ce que j'ai payé pour le sortir de là. Á la différence près que je ne veux pas des intérêts faramineux de Mister J. »

Duo baissa les yeux et se mordit la lèvre.

« Merci pour Wufei Heero. »

« De rien c'est tout à fait normal et tu m'as ouvert les yeux plus que tu ne le crois… »

Wufei arrive juste à ce moment là avec un plateau bien garni et Heero ouvre la porte à Wufei et s'efface pour qu'il puisse entrée.

« Merci Heero. »

« De rien. Je vous laisse. Encore pardon Duo, repose toi bien. »

« Oui. »

Heero sort et referme la porte derrière lui. Wufei pose le plateau sur la table de nuit dépourvue de toute chose et s'assoit sur le bord du lit.

« Il t'a expliqué ? »

« Oui et je ne lui ai pas pardonné d'avoir fouillé dans mes affaires. »

Wufei soupire et prend le bol qui contient de la soupe avec une cuillère.

« Même s'il n'avait pas fait cela, je peux comprendre. Ils n'auraient pas fait le rapprochement avec cette femme, que j'ai vu le soir où nous sommes arrivé chez Heero. Crois moi, tu lui as rendu service en le sauvant de cette folle. »

« Hum… »

Duo boudait toujours tel un enfant.

« Aller ouvre la bouche. »

Duo le fait et avale la soupe chaude juste comme il faut.

« Tu fais quoi comme travaille pour lui ? »

« Pour le moment je suis ton garde malade, mais ensuite je vais travailler pour lui au niveau de la sécurité d'un de ces immeuble. Il recherche un nouveau responsable et comme je pratique les arts martiaux et que j'ai étudié un peu le droit il m'a offert cette place de rêve. Je ne serais pas là sans toi Duo. Je sais que ce qu'il a fait n'est pas moral, mais repose toi et réfléchis. Il a changé en peu de jour, ce n'est plus le même homme. Cette femme rose avait un côté néfaste sur son humeur. Enfin tu le découvriras par toi même lorsque tu lui auras pardonné. Ah oui, toutes tes affaires personnelles que tu avais au Club sont là. Toutes sans exception. Tes papiers d'identités et tes documents bancaires. J sur ce coup là est des plus honnêtes, on peu au moins lui reconnaître cela. »

Durant tout son monologue Wufei avait nourri Duo à la cuillère.

« Tu as fait un discours super long Wufy. »

« Gare à tes fesses microbe. Tu es le plus jeune et tu n'es pas à l'abri d'une bonne fessée déculottée. »

« Hé. Même pas juste. »

Duo fit la moue et Wufei lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

« Merci Duo. Tu m'as sauvé avec Heero de l'enfer. »

Duo soupire et basse la tête.

« C'est Heero qui est ton sauveur pas moi. »

Wufei lui relève le vissage d'une pression sous son menton.

« C'est toi aussi Duo car tu as été assez courageux pour le faire dès le début. Aller ouvre la bouche… Une cuillère pour Hilde. Au fait elle est mignonne ta sœur ? »

Duo ouvre de grands yeux.

« Hein ! Pourquoi tu veux savoir cela ? Tu es gay. »

« Non. Je suis bisexuel. »

« Hein ! Ben ça alors. Hé… Pas touche à ma sœur. Sauf si tes intentions sont nobles. »

« Je suis un homme d'honneur Duo et tu sais que si j'avais pu faire autrement je ne me serais pas vendu à J. »

« Je sais. Tout comme moi. Pardonne moi, je ne voulais pas te blesser. »

Wufei lui sourit.

« Tu ne m'as pas blessé je te rassure. Aller mange encore un peu. »

« 'Vi. »

Quatre n'autorisa pas Duo à sortir du lit avant le samedi matin.

Heero ne lui rendit pas de nouvelle visite. Cela le peina car il aurait voulu lui parler et lui dire qu'il lui pardonnait.

Le samedi vers 11 heures du matin Heero toqua à la porte de chambre de Duo.

« Oui. »

« C'est Heero je peux rentrer ? »

Duo sourit et se leva de sur son lit ou il était en temps de se coiffer.

« Bien sûr Heero. »

Heero entre et sourit en voyant Duo et soupire de bien être. Il était encore plus beau ce matin là.

« Tu es prêt ? »

Duo ouvrit de grands yeux et eut un frisson.

« Pardon ? »

Heero ferma les yeux, baissa légèrement le visage et soupira.

« Excuse moi. Pas dans ces termes. Je voulais juste savoir si tu étais prêt car il y a une personne qui désire te voir. »

Duo soupira en posant sa brosse sur sa table de nuit.

« Oui je suis prêt, je te demande pardon, j'ai mal interprété ta requête. »

« Non Duo c'est moi, je me suis mal exprimé, je ferai attention la prochaine fois… Duo ? »

Duo s'était approché de lui et venait de se blottir contre lui, en cherchant sa chaleur et le réconfort de ses bras.

« Je te pardonne Heero et toi pardonne moi ma petite crise, j'étais fatigué et j'avais besoin de réfléchir à tout cela. »

Heero referme ses bras sur le corps frêle de son amant. Il espérait tellement que Duo accepte de rester à ses côtés comme tel. Duo sourit et ronronna presque lorsque Heero l'embrassa sur les cheveux et le serra encore plus contre son torse musclé.

« J'ai une visite ? »

« Oui. Mais tes cheveux nattés seraient mieux je crois…

Heero pris la brosse et lui fit sa natte en prenant l'élastique qui était toujours sur le manche de la brosse au cas où. Une fois finie, il reposa la brosse à sa place initiale et Duo lui sourit avec une très belle natte.

« Viens maintenant, la personne est au salon. »

« Je te suis. »

Arrivé au salon Heero s'efface pour laisser passer Duo qui se prend une gifle phénoménale à peine dans celui-ci. Une jeune femme avec les sourcils froncés lui faisait face dans une colère noire.

« Hilde ! »

« **Comment as-tu pu ?** »

Duo n'eue pas le temps de répondre qu'une deuxième gifle atterrit sur la joue déjà bien rouge. Duo ne peut d'ailleurs retenir une plainte sous la force de celle-ci.

« **Comment as-tu pu ne rien me dire de ce que tu as fait pour Solo ? Tu me crois assez stupide pour t'en vouloir ? IDIOT DE FRÈRE. Si tu… Si tu n'avais pas autant souffert je t'aurais bien flanqué une correction que tu n'aurais pas été prêt d'oublier crois moi.** »

Hilde pleurait et d'un coup elle pris Duo dans ses bras.

« Idiot, nous aurions trouvé une autre solution. Pourquoi as tu sacrifié ta vie et ton corps ? Oh Duo je suis tellement désolée que tu ais dû faire cela pour moi et Solo. »

« Hilde… Je vous aime tant. »

« Nous aussi nous t'aimons. »

Duo renifle et prend le mouchoir que lui tend Heero, Hilde en fait de même.

« Merci Heero. »

« Hn. »

« C'est toi qui lui a dit ? »

« Non. »

« C'est moi… J'adore ta sœur elle m'a mis une claque quand je lui ai raconté, je te dis pas. Je n'aurais pas dû Duo mais Heero voulait le faire pour calmer un peu ta sœur avant que vous ne vous retrouviez aujourd'hui. La connaissant un peu grâce à toi j'ai pris sur moi de le faire à sa place. Excuse moi d'avoir pris cette liberté. »

« Et bien… »

Duo se frotte la joue meurtrie qui le lançait drôlement.

« Tu frappes toujours aussi fort Hilde. Merci Wufei. Hilde tu me pardonnes ? »

« Oui bien sûr natté stupide. »

« Hé. »

Duo se blottit dans les bras de sa grande sœur.

« Merci. »

Duo soupire de bien être il a retrouvé sa seule et unique famille.

« Regarde qui est là. »

Duo à la voix de Quatre regarde dans la direction où il se trouve et tombe sur lui, Trowa et Solo qui est debout avec son petit pouce dans sa bouche et tenant Quatre pas le pantalon. »

« Solo… Ooh mon poussin. »

« Do. »

« Il as dit " Do " ! »

« Oui il dit " maman " et " Do " depuis une semaine. Duo c'est trop long, il est aussi faignant que toi petit. »

Duo n'écoute qu'à moitié ce que lui dit sa sœur car il est déjà parti pour prendre son neveu dans les bras et une fois fait, lui fait un énorme câlin.

Tous les laissèrent ensemble. Duo avait besoin de redécouvrire son petit neveu, faire des bisous, le chatouiller et surtout un gros câlin sur le tapis tout doux du salon avec Solo collé au torse de Duo. Solo jouait avec le bout de la natte de son oncle. Il le faisait souvent avant que Duo ne s'absente.

Une horloge se trouvant dans le salon sonna les midis.

« Tu as faim ? »

Solo lui fit un grand sourire et hocha la tête en signe d'affirmation.

« Viens. »

Duo se releva et le prit dans ses bras. Solo n'avait pas lâché la natté de Duo et avait posé sa petit tête sur son épaule. Duo huma ses cheveux et soupira de bien être. Dieu qu'il aimait se petit bout de chou. Il aurait donner sa vie si cela aurait pu sauver la sienne.

« Allons voir où sont les autres… Le souci c'est que je ne connais pas du tout cette maison. Ils sont partis par ici alors nous allons en faire de même hein ! Qu'en penses- tu ? … Tu es d'accord… Oui… Alors allons y. »

Duo n'eut pas trop de mal à les retrouver, car un des employés de maison d'Heero attendait derrière la porte pour le guider. L'homme d'environ 50 ans lui sourit et le conduisit jusqu'à une grande véranda chauffée en cette fin de mois de janvier où il faisait très froid.

Duo redonna son fils à Hilde et se rendit compte que Wufei et elle avaient l'air de bien s'entendre.

« Il a faim. »

« Nous allons passer à table. Mais avant j'ai plusieurs choses à voir avec toi Duo. Hilde est déjà au courant du fait que je l'ai rencontrée hier à ce sujet. »

« Ah. »

Duo s'assoit en face d'Heero et pose ses mains sur ses genoux.

« J'ai beaucoup discuté avec Hilde au sujet de tes études que tu as arrêté du fait que tu as dû faire ce qui m'a emmené à faire ta connaissance… »

Duo soupira, rougit, baissa la tête en faisant la moue.

« Il valait mieux que ta sœur sache comment je t'avais rencontré et pourquoi je t'ai payé ta dette… »

« Je te… »

« Duo laisse moi finir s'il te plaît. »

« Oui excuse moi. »

« Tu ne me dois rien. C'est plutôt moi qui te suis redevable. Depuis la mort de mon petit frère rien ne me raccrochait à l'humanité. Et encore moi Réléna. »

« La sœur de Zechs ? »

« Oui. Elle étais la cause d'une grosse partie de mes sautes d'humeur, que j'ai passé sur toi lorsquuuueeee… Tu sais quoi. »

« 'Vi. »

Heero se racle la gorge et se lance…

« Je suis aussi propriétaire de la maison qui est juste à côté. Elle était à mon frère avant son décès mais elle m'est revenue dans mes biens après sa mort. Elle est inoccupée depuis 4 ans. J'ai proposé à ta sœur et Wufei de l'occuper. »

« Quoi ? »

« Elle est très grande Duo. Il y a 6 chambres donc ils ne vont pas se marcher dessus. Et comme cela elle ne sera plus vide. »

« Ils sont vivre ensemble ? »

« Oui mais tu peux aussi aller vivre avec eux si tu veux. Trowa s'est occupé de ta réinscription pour tes études, tu commences dans une semaine. »

« Que quoi ? Mais j'ai trop de retard je vais être à la traîne. »

« Oh ça crois moi que non. »

« Hein ? »

« Tu as tout ce qu'il te faut dans la bibliothèque de la maison pour te remettre dans le bain et un de tes anciens professeurs Catherine Bloom va venir tous les jours durant 3 heures pour t'aider. »

« QUOI. Mais comment ? Le Professeur Bloom est très occupé et a autre chose à faire que de s'occuper de moi. **Tu as payer combien Heero ? **»

« Duo, ne te fâche pas et Heero n'a rien payé du tout, c'est moi qui ai demandé à Catherine si elle pouvait venir t'aider à te remettre à jour dans tes cours. »

« Mais comment ? Et pourquoi le ferait-elle ? »

« C'est ma sœur aîné Duo et elle se souvient très bien de toi. Tu étais son meilleur élève, donc elle veut juste t'aider. C'est elle qui m'a dit qu'elle viendrait 3 heures par jours avec un programme pour rattraper tes presque 8 mois de retard. »

Duo eut les yeux qui le piquaient dangereusement et il ne put retenir ses larmes de couler plus longtemps. Heero vient s'asseoir à ses côtés et le prit dans ses bras. Duo le plus naturellement du monde s'y installa et laissa libre court à ses pleurs.

« Duo je dois te dire autre chose… Je t'ai vu le jour de l'enterrement de Zechs, mais je n'en avais plus réellement souvenir. J'ai cru que tu étais un mirage. Et en faite je t'ai recherché pour tu sais quoi… Sans savoir que tu étais bel et bien réel. »

Duo renifle et regarde Heero dans les yeux.

« Tu veux dire que tu m'as cherché moi sans savoir que c'était moi ? »

« Oui. Mais je suis heureux de t'avoir trouvé et triste de t'avoir fait souffrir par mes sautes d'humeur et de t'avoir traité comme je l'ai fait. »

« Heero je dois aussi t'avouer quelque chose. »

« Quoi ? »

Duo se mord la lèvre et regarde Heero timidement.

« Je t'aime. »

_**A suivre…**_

'Vi je sais, c'est cruel d'arrêter ainsi mais c'est la vie.  
Que va répondre Heero face à cette déclaration d'amour devant tout le monde ?  
Alors ?  
Que va-t-il arriver à Duo maintenant ?  
Réléna a-t-elle dit son dernier mot ? Je crois que oui mais on ne sait jamais.  
Catherine petite nouvelle va-t-elle réussir à aider Duo pour qu'il soit à peu près à niveau lors de son retour en cours ?  
Mais surtout…  
Heero est-il totalement guéri de ses sautes d'humeur suivant les soucis de tous les jours ?  
Le prochain chapitre ne vous dira pas tous cela hélas.  
Enfin je ne pense pas…  
Biz et à dans un mois.

**_Catirella _**

₪

_Warning : Nous n'avons pas le droit de répondre aux reviews via les fictions… FF n'apprécie pas…

* * *

_

**Rappel**

₪ _Ce sujet est pour moi des plus **sérieux**. Merci de ne pas y voir autre chose. _₪

* * *

Dernière info :  
Cette fiction serra " **Updated** " normalement **une seule fois par mois**.  
Arigatou, si vous laissez une review.  
Sinon, merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire ce chapitre… 


	7. Chapitre 6

Auteur : Catirella

Titre :** Club Olympus Boy's**

Base : Gundam Wing

**Disclamer :** Ils ne sont toujours pas à moi. Crotte ! J'ai tout essayé, rien à faire, ils ne veulent pas les lâcher au Japon… Ils les prêtent de grès ou de force, allez savoir ? On s'en fout, le principal c'est que l'on arrive à les avoir rien que pour nous dans les fictions… Yatta ! A nous les **G-Boys** !

Couples : **Heero/Duo** - Trowa/Quatre

Sujet : Prostitution masculine, Violences et un peu de douceur !

Genre : Angst, OCC, POV, STS (Sujet Très Sérieux)… Pour le moment c'est déjà pas mal !

_Bêta, Magical Girl Kiki :_

_Bonjour_

_Je me demande encore pourquoi je remplis cette partie puisque de toute façon je suis virtuellement bâillonné par Cat. _

_J'ai le droit de ne rien dire. Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est vous pousser à lire ce chapitre parce qu'il est selon moi aussi bien que les autres. _

_Moi personnellement je ne m'en lasse pas. Et vous ?_

_Bonne lecture. Kiki_

**Note de l'auteur**, Catirella bien sûr :  
_Écrit le 23 février et 6 mars 2007.  
Mis en ligne le vendredi 23 Mars 2007 à 9h10._

**" Un GRAND MERCI pour toutes vos reviews pour le chapitre du mois de Février et désolé d'avoir répondu a celle-ci en un mail général pour certains. "**

Dans ce chapitre la réponde d'Heero quant à la déclaration de Duo.  
Le premier jour de cours de Duo et…  
Une rechute d'Heero. Aieeeeeee, pauvre Duo. Mais non je n'ai pas été trop sadique, vous allez voir cela en lisant celui-ci et j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout comme les précédents.  
Kiki, rien n'a changé toujours la même punition… C_huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut_, surtout ne rien dire.  
Bonne lecture à vous tous et Bisou…  
**_Catirella_**

↑ Pour votre information l'intégralité de la note aussi a été écrite le 6 mars 2007 avant d'être envoyer en correction à Kiki.↑

₪

_**Attention Violence et Douleur !**_

₪ _Ce sujet est pour moi des plus **sérieux**. Merci de ne pas y voir autre chose. _₪ 

₪

_En italique sans « » les pensées des personnages (S'il y en a bien sûr)

* * *

_

**Club Olympus Boy's**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 6 

Heero fixait Duo sans ciller, quant aux autres, ils allaient de l'un à l'autre et puis Quatre d'un coup se leva.

« Bon et bien nous vous laissons, Solo a très faim. »

« Hein ? »

« Wufei. »

Wufei comprit où voulait en venir Quatre à son regard insistant les sourcils levés.

« Désolé Quatre. Moi aussi je commence à avoir faim et toi Hilde. »

« Oh oui je meure de faim. »

Solo par contre fronça les sourcils de se voir éloigner de son oncle d'un coup.

« Tonton Duo va nous rejoindre mon chéri. »

Quatre tira Trowa par son pull, car lui ne les avait pas quitté des yeux et n'avait pas bougé d'un cheveux. Moins de 2 minutes plus tard les portes du grand salon se refermait non sans bruit.

Duo sourit timidement à Heero.

« Ils ne sont pas près d'être nominés pour un Oscar. »

« Duo. »

« 'Vi. »

« Tu m'aimes après tout ce que je t'ai fait subir ? »

Duo baisse la tête et retient ses larmes. Ses sentiments n'étaient pas partagés.

« Je n'ai jamais été aussi bien dans les bras de quelqu'un, enfin d'un homme. »

« Duo regarde moi. »

« Non je suis désolé je n'aurais pas dû dire cela. »

Heero soupire et va rejoindre Duo de son côté et le force à relever la tête. Re-soupire d'Heero et des larmes essuyées.

« Baka. »

« 'Vi je sais. »

Heero le serre très fort dans ses bras et Duo en a pratiquement le souffle coupé.

« Je t'aime tellement. J'ai peur Duo. Peur que tu ne me quittes pour aller vivre avec ta sœur et ton neveu, mais tu ne m'appartiens pas. Oh oui je t'aime, mais j'ai peur de mes propres sentiments. Mes sautes d'humeurs. »

Duo s'est complètement laissé aller dans les bras d'Heero au premier " Je t'aime " mais l'air commence à lui manquer.

« Heero tu m'étouffes. »

« Gomen ça va ? »

Heero après avoir relâché Duo le prend par les épaules et Duo respire un grand coup.

« Oui. Excuse moi mais tu m'as serré tellement fort. »

« Hai, désolé. »

« Je peux rester chez toi pour le moment ? »

« Bien sûr Duo. »

« Merci. J'ai eu peur moi aussi que tu ne veuilles plus de moi… Heero ? »

« Hn ? »

« Je veux apprendre à te connaître. Je sais que cela ne va pas être facile, mais… Je t'aime et je ferai tout par amour pour toi. »

« Duo… J'ai peur de te frapper à nouveau. »

Duo se mord la lèvre et plonge son regard dans celui d'Heero.

« Je te mentirai si je te disais que je n'ai pas peur que tu ais des sautes d'humeur qui seront douloureuses pour moi mais… Laisse nous une chance. Et si je connais et comprend ce qui te met dans cet état, je pourrais peu être t'aider. »

Heero lui caresses la joue en soupirant.

« Merci mon ange. Je ferais mon possible pour reporter ma colère sur… Sur… Tien ! La garde rode de Réléna qui est encore ici. »

« Qui est cette fille au juste ? »

« La plus grosse source de mes débordements de violence envers mes partenaires et en dernier lieu envers toi. »

« Heero ? »

« Oui ? »

« Tu peux m'embrasser ? »

« Baka. »

Heero avec un sourire sur les lèvres vient poser celles-ci avec douceur sur celles de Duo qui n'attendaient que cela depuis un bon moment.

Un grognement de ventre, un éclat de rire et un Duo mort de honte bouiné dans le cou de son amant.

« Pardon. »

« Non ne t'excuse pas, ton estomac a encore frappé. Allons rejoindre les autres. »

« Oui. Je te suis car je ne connais pas les lieux. »

« Après déjeuner je te ferai faire le tour du propriétaire, mais ne t'inquiète pas le personnel sera là pour te guider si tu te perds. »

« Merci Heero. »

« Viens. »

Duo prit la main que venait de lui tendre Heero et ce fut les doigts entrelacés qu'ils ont rejoint les autres dans la salle à manger.

La semaine qui suivit fut terrible pour Duo.

Catherine Bloom était intraitable et Duo en aurait pleuré tellement elle lui avait mis la pression du lundi au vendredi, en plus de tout le travail qu'elle lui avait demandé de faire lorsqu'elle n'était pas présente.

Autant dire que Duo et Heero ne se virent pratiquement pas sauf pour 2 repas du soir ou par miracle ils purent dîner ensemble avec Wufei bien sûr.

Wufei d'ailleurs avait pris ses nouvelles fonctions depuis le lundi lui aussi et cela s'était passer à merveille. L'équipe qu'il allait avoir sous lui l'avait accueillit en attendent de lui plus que son prédécesseur.

Demain la rentrée pour Duo mais impossible pour lui de trouver le sommeil. Duo qui en une semaine avait appris à se déplacer seul dans l'immense demeure d'Heero n'eu pas de mal à trouver la chambre de celui-ci. Il toqua à la porte dans l'espoir qu'Heero l'accepte pour la nuit.

Depuis plus de 15 jours Heero ne l'avait pas touché hormis un baiser volé au détour d'un couloir. Duo commençait à ressentir un manque affectif et en cette fin de soirée, il en avait grandement besoin après avoir révisé de 8h du matin à 20 heures.

Oui.

Catherine Bloom n'avait pas lésiné sur la remise à niveau. Duo s'était même fait la réflexion que Trowa avait dû en baver avec une grande sœur telle que le Professeur Bloom.

« Duo ? »

Duo se mordit la lèvre et ses joues prirent une teinte rosée à la vue d'un Heero en boxer.

« Excuse moi je… je voulais juste savoir si je… enfin tu vois cela fait plus de 15 jours et demain c'est la reprise des cours et… »

« Chuuuuuuut. Viens j'ai compris. Mon lit est très grand. »

Les joues de Duo finirent de s'empourprer même si ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait Heero si peu vêtu. Mais en fait il ne l'avait jamais vraiment vu comme à cet instant.

Sexy et Duo avait encore plus envie qu'il lui fasse l'amour.

Duo une fois dans la chambre fit volte face et se retrouva dans les bras de son hôte. Heero lui sourit et l'embrassa sur le front.

« Que veux-tu ? »

Duo répondit timidement, car c'était la première fois que lui faisait la démarche de demander, ce que jusqu'à il y a environ 15 jours on le lui demandait, voir même le violer après l'avoir violenté.

« Je voudrais un câlin mais un câlin poussé. »

Heero soupira de bien être et le serra dans ses bras, Duo s'y blottit de suite.

« Je me demandais quand tu allais en faire la demande. »

Duo pour le coup le regarda avec étonnement.

« Tu as attendu que ce soit moi qui en ai envie ? »

« Oui. Je ne voulais pas te brusquer. Les choses sont différentes et tu es très mignon dans ton pyjama. »

Duo fit la moue.

« Tu te moques de moi. »

« Non je ne me permettrais pas. Mais je crois que tu ne vas pas pouvoir le garder plus longtemps. »

Les yeux de Duo brillèrent de désir et de convoitise.

« Oh oui enlève le moi et fait moi tien. J'en ai tellement envie, j'ai besoin d'amour Heero tellement besoin d'amour. »

Heero le prit dans ses bras tel une princesse et l'emporta vers son lit où bientôt ils ne firent plus qu'un.

Duo fut très heureux de retrouver ses amis de cours, mais il n'avait pas prévu le midi en se rendant au self pour déjeuner de rencontrer un de ses clients du Club. L'homme en question était venu rejoindre sa fille pour manger avec elle et Duo le reconnut de suite et lui aussi hélas. Le sourire malsain qu'il lança à Duo en disait long s'il arrivait à l'aborder lorsqu'il serait seul.

Duo quitta le self plus vite que prévu sans déjeuner et alla se réfugier dans la foule et prit son portable offert par Heero pour sa rentrée.

« Wufei. »

« Duo qu'y a t il ? »

« M. Knox et là. »

« QUOI ? »

« Un de mes client les plus sadique est venu manger avec sa fille et il m'a reconnu. J'ai peur Wufei, il m'a regardé bizarrement. »

« Ne reste pas seul et surtout ne va pas dans les toilettes, il serait capable de te coincer dans ceux-ci. »

« Je vais rentrer. »

« NON. Duo c'est ton premier jour de cours tu ne peux pas repartir, tu as eu une chance de pouvoir réintégrer tes cours avec l'appui du Professeur Bloom, tu te dois d'être à la hauteur de ce qu'elle a fait pour toi durant toute une semaine. Et cet homme ne peut rien te faire Duo. Plus rien tu n'es plus un prostitué. »

« Son regard ne disait pas la même chose que toi. »

« Duo tu as mangé ce midi ? »

« Non j'ai quitté le self, il m'a fait peur.

« Retourne y immédiatement. »

« Mais Wufei… »

« Exécution. »

Et Wufei coupa la communication. Duo fixa son portable dans l'espoir qu'il sonne mais rien. Après un soupir des plus poussés, Duo repartit en direction du self d'un pas traînant. Le pire c'est qu'il avait encore plus de 1h30 à attendre après son prochain cours.

Après avoir fait de nouveau la file pour être servi, Duo s'installa à une table en plein milieu du self et commença à déjeuner en gardant un œil sur Knox qui lui continuait de le regarder tout en écoutant plus ou moins ce que sa fille devait lui raconter.

Cela faisait maintenant 35 minutes que Duo avait appelé Wufei et il avait presque fini son repas. Duo se figea lorsqu'il vit Knox venir vers lui après qu'il est dit au revoir à sa fille.

« Duo… »

« Vous désirez ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Que voulez vous à mon amant Monsieur ? »

« Je… »

« Je crois que vous avez sûrement fait erreur donc vous allez quitter ce lieu et surtout ne jamais plus vous approcher de lui même à 10 mètres. Duo viens allons prendre l'air. »

Duo avait fermé les yeux au premier mot d'Heero et son cœur avait d'un coup pris une vitesse encore plus folle. Heero était venu. Heero était là.

Ils quittèrent le self en laissant un Knox encore sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de lui arriver.

Une fois un peu en retrait Duo embrassa fougueusement Heero en se pendant à son cou. Puis il enfouit son visage dans le cou de celui-ci.

« Merci Heero, merci j'ai eu tellement peur. »

Heero lui caressa les cheveux.

« Oui, je sais Wufei m'a appelé de suite après t'avoir eu. Duo. »

« Oui ? »

« La prochain fois appelle-moi directement cela nous fera gagner du temps et si un te menace, envoie le balader. Je n'ai pas l'intention de laisser qui que ce soit salir ta réputation. »

« Heero ! »

« Je sais j'en ai fait parti de ses… »

« Arrête tu n'es pas comme eux. Tu es le seul qui m'a fait prendre du plaisir. Je t'aime Heero et ce que tu viens de faire est une magnifique preuve d'amour. »

« Ton côté fleur bleu ressort. »

Duo lui tire la langue.

« 'Vi. »

« Ce n'est pas bien de tirer la langue. »

« 'Vi. »

Duo replongea le nez dans le cou d'Heero, qui le resserra encore plus contre lui.

« Tu reprends tes cours à quelle heure ? »

« 14 heures. »

« Tu veux que je reste avec toi pour cette première journée ? »

Duo quitta le cou chaud de son amant et regarda avec amour Heero.

« Tu veux bien rester avec moi ? »

« Hai. »

« Alors oui je voudrais bien que tu restes avec moi mais tu dois avoir des réunions ou autres. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela. Si nous faisions le tour du campus. »

« Oui c'est une bonne idée, tu le connais ? »

« Non, donc tu va me servir de guide privé. »

« D'accord. »

Cette première semaine de cours fut très dure pour Duo mais ce ne fut rien comparé au vendredi lorsque Heero rentra.

« Heero calme toi. »

« TOUS DES INCAPABLES. »

« Oui je sais tu me l'as déjà dit mais calme toi. »

« TU N'AS PAS Á ME DICTER MA CONDUITE. »

Duo ne put éviter la gifle qu'Heero lui asséna tout en répondant. Celle-ci fut tellement forte qu'il en perdit l'équilibre et tomba. Il porta de suite sa main gauche à sa joue meurtrie. L'impacte avait aussi tapé sur sa tempe et la douleur lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Duo resta au sol ne voulant pas en recevoir une deuxième.

Heero tout en giflant Duo prit conscience de son acte mais trop tard. Duo était au sol des suites de sa colère envers ses chefs de services de sa plus grosse compagnie au Japon.

Heero se mit à genoux auprès de Duo.

« Pardon, je suis désolé, je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'ai frappé, je… Je n'aime pas que l'on me dicte ce que je dois faire. Duo je ne voulais pas, le coup est parti plus vite que la raison, je suis vraiment désol… »

Duo le coupa par un baiser, des larmes coulant le long de ses joues, dont une est trop rouge.

Heero rompt le baiser surpris par le geste de Duo.

« Duo ! »

« Je ne t'en veux pas, mais cela fait très mal. »

Heero pose la main qui avait frappé quelque instant plutôt la joue brûlante de Duo.

« Duo, je suis vraiment désolé. »

« Heero ? »

« Hn ? »

« Je peux avoir une poche de glaçons ? »

« Bien sûr. »

Heero l'aida à se relever et regarda ce qu'il avait fait au visage de Duo un peu plus.

« Je vais appeler Quatre. »

« Pourquoi ? Aieee ! »

« Ton oreille est très rouge. »

Heero l'embrassa en lui demandant de nouveau pardon.

« Je ne rentrerai pas la prochaine fois que je serai en colère. »

« Heero tu es chez toi ! »

« Oui mais toi tu n'es pas mon souffre-douleur et je dois apprendre à contrôle ma violence. »

« Je ne veux pas être seul dans cette grande maison. »

Heero sourit et lui prit la main.

« Allons déjà mettre du froid sur ta joue et j'appelle Quatre. »

« Heero je peux te poser une question ? »

« Oui. »

« Tu as toujours été violent ? »

« Non. J'en ai voulu à ta terre entière lorsque mon petit frère est décédé et Réléna n'a pas aidé à ce que je redevienne comme avant. »

Duo s'arrête et se place devant lui.

« Heero je t'aime. Je ne pourrais pas remplacer l'amour que tu avais pour ton petit frère et cela est impossible. Mais je ferai tout pour que tu redeviennes ce Heero que j'ai la chance d'aimer. »

Duo lui caressa la joue du revers de la main.

« La vie est trop courte Heero. Ne laisse pas celle-ci faire de toi ce que tu n'es pas. »

« Je regrette tellement mon geste et aussi ce que je t'ai fait subir. »

« Je sais. »

Duo se mordit la lèvre.

« J'ai mal. »

« Gomen. »

Heero prit une poche de glace dans le congélateur et l'appliqua délicatement sur la joue de Duo, qui ne peut retenir un gémissement sous le contact de celle-ci qui lui fit l'effet d'aggraver sa douleur, mais cela passa très vite. Heero appela Quatre qui arriva moins de 20 minutes plus tard. Heero se prit un nouveau savon de la part de son médecin. Duo était rouge de honte d'être la cause d'une dispute entre Quatre et Trowa qui l'avait accompagné. Car Trowa avait pour habitude de toujours excuser plus ou moins les actes d'Heero. Quatre bien évidemment n'était pas toujours d'accord avec lui et ils réglaient toujours leurs différents par la suite lorsqu'ils étaient rentrés chez eux.

Sauf que dans leur cas, c'était devenu un jeu qui se finissait toujours par réconciliation sur l'oreiller et Quatre était consentant à 100 pour 100.

« Ne vous disputez pas à cause de moi. »

Quatre et Trowa se regardèrent et se sourirent. Puis Quatre repris l'action qu'il faisait laisser en suspend.

« Ne t'inquiète pas nous nous chamaillons souvent et notre couple ne risque rien. »

« Ils sont pires que moi. »

Duo regarda Heero qui venait de parler.

« Comment cela ? »

« Ils sont sado maso et n'ont eu besoin de personne pour les convertir. »

Duo ouvrit de grands yeux et en resta la bouche ouverte.

« NON ! C'est vrai ? »

« Oui Duo. Bien ton tympan va bien, une léger inflammation mais je ne crois pas que cela soit dû à la gifle. Tu es resté dans des courant d'airs cette semaine ? »

Duo se mordit la lèvre.

« Non, mais j'ai oublier mon écharpe et mon bonnet plusieurs fois. »

Heero fronça les sourcils.

« Avec le vent et le froid de cette fin de semaine tu as dû attraper une petite otite. Je vais te prescrire de quoi mettre dans ton oreille. »

« Merci Quatre. »

« De rien mais pense à ton bonnet lorsqu'il fait très froid. »

« Oui je vais faire attention. Heero me gronde pas s'il te plait. »

Heero soupira.

« Je ne vais pas te gronder pas après ce que j'ai fait. Merci Quatre. »

« De rien. En fait tu as bien fait de m'appeler son otite aurait pu s'aggraver durant la nuit. Bon la gifle aurait pu aussi être évitée. »

« QUATRE. »

Quatre fit un magnifique sourire à Trowa.

« Oui mon amour. »

Trowa ne put que soupirer et ferma les yeux en secouant doucement le tête.

« Tu es incorrigible. »

« Je sais et c'est pour cela que tu m'aimes. »

Trowa réouvrit les yeux.

« Oui. Aller, nous devons rentrer. Heero je sais que ce n'est pas le moment mais nous allons devoir parler de Réléna lundi. Elle a pris un avocat et t'attaque pour avoir une pension mensuelle au titre de veuve. »

Heero soupira.

« Elle m'aura fait chier jusqu'au bout. »

Duo pour la deuxième fois de la soirée ouvrit de grands yeux. C'est la première fois qu'il entendait Heero parlait ainsi devant lui.

« Bien nous en parlerons lundi à mon bureau. »

« D'accord. Bonne fin de soirée à vous deux. Quatre mon amour. »

« J'arrive. Et le médecin préconise aussi beaucoup de câlin et d'amour. Bonne nuit à vous deux. »

Duo rougit, ce qui mis presque ses 2 joues de la même couleur et Heero sourit.

« Oui je vais en prendre soin. Bonne nuit à vous aussi. »

« Bonne nuit et rentrez bien. »

Heero referma la porte et se retourna vers Duo.

« Lundi tu portes ton bonnet. »

« 'Vi. »

« Et l'écharpe qui va avec. »

« 'Vi. »

« Et maintenant je vais faire ce que le médecin à prescrit. »

« Qui est ? »

« Te faire beaucoup de câlins et te donner encore plus d'amour. »

« Je vous aime monsieur Heero Yuy. »

Heero s'approcha et le prit dans ses bras.

« Moi aussi je vous aime monsieur Duo Maxwell et je compte bien redevenir celui que j'étais avant par amour pour toi. »

Duo ne put retenir des larmes de joies de s'échapper de ses yeux qui s'étaient mis à briller.

Heero monta son précieux fardeau jusqu'à la chambre de Duo là ou ils allaient passer la nuit ensemble comme depuis le lundi soir.

_**A suivre…**_

Voilà voilà, un de plus de fini. J'ai été moins sadique pour cette fin de chapitre hein ?  
Donc que va t'il se passé au chapitre suivant avec Réléna ?  
Hélas il faudra attendre le mois prochain pour le savoir.  
Biz et à dans un mois.

**_Catirella _**

₪

_Warning : Nous n'avons pas le droit de répondre aux reviews via les fictions… FF n'apprécie pas…

* * *

_

**Rappel**

₪ _Ce sujet est pour moi des plus **sérieux**. Merci de ne pas y voir autre chose. _₪

* * *

Dernière info :  
Cette fiction serra " **Updated** " normalement **une seule fois par mois**.  
Arigatô, si vous laissez une review.  
Sinon, merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire ce chapitre…


	8. Chapitre 7

Auteur : Catirella

Titre :** Club Olympus Boy's**

Base : Gundam Wing

**Disclamer :** Ils ne sont toujours pas à moi. Crotte ! J'ai tout essayé, rien à faire, ils ne veulent pas les lâcher au Japon… Ils les prêtent de gré ou de force, allez savoir ? On s'en fout, le principal c'est que l'on arrive à les avoir rien que pour nous dans les fictions… Yatta ! A nous les **G-Boys** !

Couples : **Heero/Duo** - Trowa/Quatre

Sujet : Prostitution masculine, Violences et un peu de douceur !

Genre : Angst, OCC, POV, STS (Sujet Très Sérieux, beaucoup moins maintenant)… Pour le moment c'est déjà pas mal !

_Bêta, __Magical Girl Kiki _

_Maintenant que je ne suis plus bâillonnée…Que dire ?__  
__Tout ce chapitre est une histoire de pied. __  
__Pour Heero et Duo, pour Trowa également. __  
__Beaucoup moins pour Réléna mais bon, on ne peut pas toujours contenter tout le monde. __  
__Dommage là c'est pour elle. Tant mieux pour nous. Alors, sur ce…..Excellente lecture à tous._

**Note de l'auteur**, Catirella bien sûr :  
_Écrit le 30 mars (une page seulement) repris le 24 et terminé le 25 avril 2007 en soirée.  
Mis en ligne le vendredi 27 avril 2007 en soirée (Juste une semaine de retard sur la date prévu par mes soins)._

_**Lundi 26 mars 2007 :**__  
_Avant toute chose, je suis consciente que ce n'est pas sain qu'Heero ait frappé Duo sous le coup d'une colère. Cela correspond à ce que vivent les femmes ou hommes battus au quotidien dans la vie réelle. Mais là c'est une fiction et n'allez pas croire que je cautionne ce type d'acte, bien au contraire…

_**Vendredi 30 mars 2007, message à Kiki : **__**  
**_**Kiki **tu n'es pas bâillonnée, bon OK je t'ai dit de rien dire, bon ben va y je te retire ton bâillon… Bisou Kiki…

**-**

HOULA ! Ne pas regarder les 3 dates juste au dessus… AHHHHH…  
**GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN**… J'ai eu une perte de neurone subite. Bref, j'ai pas eu envie non plus d'écrire la suite de ce chapitre, cela peut arriver.  
Alors : Réléna.  
Ben il semble que certains veulent la tuer par divers procédés :

Tuer Réléna : 2 personnes  
La faire condamnée : 1 personne

Ooh, je pensais qu'il y avait plus de monde crotte alors…  
Ben non elle ne va pas mourir. Vous allez voir. Ce chapitre est en grande partie d'ailleurs sur ce sujet. Je sais pas comment j'ai pu écrire autant avec elle dans l'action. En même temps j'ai pas non plus écrit un roman à l'eau de rose là.  
Duo aussi est présent pas d'inquiétude.  
Je vous informe aussi que ce chapitre est un peu plus court que celui du mois dernier.  
Bonne lecture à vous tous et Bisou…  
_**Catirella**_

₪

_**Attention Violence et Douleur !**_

₪ _Ce sujet est pour moi des plus __**sérieux**__. Merci de ne pas y voir autre chose. _₪ 

₪

**" Un GRAND MERCI pour toutes vos reviews pour le chapitre du mois de Mars "**

**" Et MERCI à Kiki qui m'a corrigée ce chapitre dans un délais des plus court les dates parlent d'elle même. Il m'est revenu le jeudi 26 avril 2007 en soirée corrigé. "**

₪

_En italique sans « » les pensées des personnages (S'il y en a bien sûr)

* * *

_

**Club Olympus Boy's**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 7 

Duo ouvrit les yeux et tomba sur une mer cobalt qui le regardait avec un léger sourire. Heero lui caressa les cheveux.

« Tu as bien dormi ? »

« Oui et toi ? »

« Oui puisque tu es à mes côtés. Ton oreille te fait toujours mal ? »

« Non plus depuis hier après midi. Je ne veux pas aller en cour. »

« Oh si. Tu vas aller en cours sinon gare à la fessée. »

Duo fit la moue.

« Tu vas encore me donner la fessée ? »

Heero l'attira à lui et l'embrassa.

« Non. Je ne veux plus te faire mal, plus jamais. »

Duo lui sourit et l'embrassa.

« Tu prends ta douche avec moi s'il te plaît ? »

« Hn. Et je te frotterai le dos. »

« Vi et plus encore. »

« Duo. »

« Aller j'ai envie de toi. »

Heero soupire et l'embrasse sur le front, puis le serre dans ses bras.

« Moi aussi je n'ai pas envie d'aller au bureau aujourd'hui. »

Duo se mord la lèvre et ferme les yeux.

« Je sais. Je t'aime Heero ne l'oublie pas. »

Heero ferme les yeux à son tour.

« Non je ne l'oublie pas mon ange. Je t'aime aussi Duo. Aller, allons prendre cette douche sinon tu vas finir par être en retard ce matin. Surtout n'oublie pas, écharpe et bonnet. »

« Vi. »

Duo eut les honneurs de son amant sous la douche. Ce lundi matin commençait très bien pour Duo, mais il savait que d'ici quelques heures ce lundi matin n'allait pas être identique pour Heero.

Á 11 heures en effet Trowa et lui se trouvèrent en face de Réléna et de son avocat. Trowa l'avait brièvement mis au courant de ce que voulait Réléna. Heero n'avait pas éclaté encore mais il n'en était plus très loin. Il laissa tout de même Maître Willer faire sa tirade en énumérant les exigences de sa cliente. Une fois qu'il eut fini Heero lui fit glisser des documents à son intention.

« Maître Willer, avez vous pris connaissance du contrat prénuptial que Mme Peacecraft-Yuy ? »

Réléna avala sa salive et son avocat ouvrit le document devant lui.

« Non. »

« Elle vous en a tout de même parlé je suppose ? »

« **Heero, je ne pensais pas être veuve 6 mois après notre union ce document ne signifie rien. J'ai des droits et j'exige d'avoir la maison de mon défunt mari en plus ****des**** biens qu'il avait à sa mort et une rente cela va de ****soi.** »

« Tu divagues ma pauvre, tu n'a aucune exigence à avoir et ce document est ce qu'il y a de plus légal… Maître ? »

L'avocat de Réléna se racle la gorge et soupire.

« En effet, ce que Melle Peacecraft Réléna a signé est en effet des plus légaux. Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit que vous aviez signé un contrat de mariage ? »

« Mais je n'avais que 21 ans et je l'aimais, je ne pensais pas être veuve si vite. »

Heero commence à voir noir.

« **TU SAVAIS TRÈS BIEN QU'IL ÉTAIT ****CONDAMNE****. DE PLUS TU NE L'AIMAIS PAS ALORS ARRÊTE CETTE COMEDIE DE MAUVAIS GOÛT.** »

Réléna se rend compte qu'elle a parlé une fois de plus sans réfléchir.

« Heero calme toi… Maître Willer mon client de plus n'a en fait uniquement repris que la maison que son frère avait lui-même hérité de leurs parents. Il n'avait aucune fortune personnelle. »

« QUOI ? »

Heero à cet instant prend un pied immense à voir le visage de son ex-belle sœur se décomposer.

« Comment cela aucune fortune personnelle et d'où provenait l'argent qu'il me virait sur mon compte ? »

« De mon compte bancaire Réléna. Kenji avait dépensé le peu d'argent qu'il avait de l'héritage de nos parents pour te contenter avant qu'il ne t'épouse. Il n'avait pas fini ses études et tu le sais. Il n'a jamais travaillé, c'est moi qui aie payé votre mariage que tu as voulu démesuré… Trowa tu peux continuer s'il te plaît ? »

Heero avait mal.  
Tout cela lui faisait remonter trop de souvenir de son petit frère et de ses yeux brillants de bonheur le jour de ses noces avec une femme qui ne l'aimait pas.  
Heero le lui avait dit. Son petit frère savait que sa future femme aimait son grand frère, mais il voulait ce petit bonheur et qui sait un héritier pour les Yuy.  
Hélas Réléna ne tomba pas enceinte les six mois qui suivirent leur mariage. Quatre en venant ausculter Kenji le dernier mois de sa vie, avait su pourquoi elle n'attendait pas d'enfant. Réléna prenait un moyen de contraception. Trowa demanda à son amant de ne rien dire à Heero au risque qu'il ne rentre dans une colère noire. Son petit frère aurait tellement été heureux de savoir qu'il aurait été papa si son cœur n'avait pas lâché trop tôt.

Trowa bien sûr sauta sur l'occasion, mais le mal être qu'éprouvait son ami ne passa pas inaperçu à ses yeux.

« Bien sûr Heero. Je vous pris de m'excuser Maître Willer. »

Trowa fixa Réléna car c'était à elle et uniquement à elle qu'il allait s'adresser.

« Je vous en pris Maître Barton. »

« Réléna, Heero a couvert toutes tes dépenses durant les 6 mois où vous, Kenji et toi, avez été mariés. Par la suite il a continué à t'entretenir uniquement par respect envers la mémoire de son petit frère qui lui t'aimait au risque de mettre sa vie en danger… »

« **Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai tué.** »

« Je n'ai jamais dit cela, mais tu lui as imposé une vie qui n'était pas compatible avec son cœur Réléna et tu le savais très bien. Quatre te le disait à chacune de ses visites. »

« C'est Kenji qui voulait toujours me suivre. »

« Oui pas amour car lui t'aimait réellement. »

Trowa marqua un temps d'arrêt et reprit.

« Réléna, Kenji n'avait aucun bien hors mis la maison qui, contrat de mariage ou pas, de toute façon revenait de droit à Heero. »

« C'EST INADMISSIBLE. »

Heero soupira très fort en fermant les yeux.

Maître Willer lui tout en écoutant la conversation entre Réléna et Trowa continuait de lire le contrat de mariage signé par Réléna la veille de ses noces. Il n'y avait aucune faille, Réléna n'avait pas dû le lire avant de le signer. Mais il se doutait que Maître Barton avait dû lui dire exactement, ce que cela impliquait pour elle en cas de séparation ou décès de son futur époux.

Heero reprit la parole sans laisser le temps à Trowa de rétorquer après la brusque saute d'humeur de Réléna. Trowa ne s'en formalisa pas et laissa Heero reprendre le cours des choses.

« Réléna, ce qui est inadmissible, c'est que tu ais fait comme si Zechs n'était rien à tes yeux. Tu n'as même pas versé une larme à l'enterrement de ton frère et tu n'as jamais voulu faire la connaissance de ton neveu. Ta seule famille qui te reste par les liens du sang. »

Maître Willer qui voyait que cela ne les mènerait nul part et qu'il allait sûrement en plus s'assoire sur ses honoraires coupa court à son tour.

« Mr Yuy, je ne peux que constater que le contrat est inattaquable. Mais reconnaissez que du jour au lendemain vous avez mis à la porte ma cliente, sans raison réelle et sans aucun moyen financier. »

Heero a une sorte de rictus, type sourire crispé.

« Elle n'a justement pas porté secours à son neveu, bien qu'en effet elle ne pouvait pas savoir qu'il avait besoin d'une intervention très coûteuse. Disons pour faire simple que je n'en pouvais plus de voir ma belle sœur, ne rien faire de ses 10 doigts, ni de son cerveau, hormis dépenser de l'argent pour le plaisir de dépenser. Mais surtout aussi de la voir me harceler pour que je l'épouse. Je ne l'ai jamais aimée et je suis gay depuis aussi loin que je me souvienne. »

Heero fixe Maître Willer.

« Je ne veux plus entendre parler de mon ex-belle sœur. Je n'ai aucun engagement vis à vis d'elle. Si mon frère était encore en vie, je suis pratiquement sûr qu'il aurait été en désaccord au bout d'un moment avec la vie frivole de Mme Peacecraft-Yuy. Il ne lui reste plus qu'à trouver un emploi. »

Réléna commençait à perdre de son assurance qu'elle avait en arrivant.  
Trowa prenait son pied.  
Heero quant à lui avait envie que tout ceci finisse.  
Il ne voulait plus la voir car elle était en grande partie responsable de ses débordements de violence, qui avaient coûté cher à Duo ces derniers mois.

« Mais c'est impossible, je ne sais rien faire. »

« Á qui la faute. Tu n'avais qu'à continuer tes études de styliste. Au moins tu n'aurais eu aucun problème côté vestimentaire. »

« Monsieur Yuy, ne pouvez vous pas lui verser au moins une sorte de rente tous les mois ? »

« Non, elle n'est pas mon ex-femme et je ne veux plus avoir de lien avec mon ex-belle sœur. »

« Monsieur Yuy, voyons… »

« Maître Willer nous avons un arrangement à proposer à votre cliente mais il va falloir qu'en contre partie elle accepte la requête de Monsieur Yuy. »

Réléna fronça les sourcils et son attention redoubla.

« Nous vous écoutons Maître. »

Trowa ouvrit le dossier qu'il avait devant lui.

« Monsieur Yuy consent à lui verser la somme de 100 milles dollars uniquement en plus d'un petit 2 pièces situé à Seattle si elle reprend son nom de jeune fille. Elle ne portera plus le nom Yuy. »

Réléna va pour ouvrir la bouche mais son avocat lui fait comprendre de ne rien ajouter.

« Je désirerais m'entretenir avec ma cliente si vous le voulez bien. »

« Mais bien sûr nous vous laissons. »

Heero et Trowa sortirent de la salle de réunion. Et s'éloignèrent de celle-ci.

L'avocat de Réléna eut beaucoup de mal à lui faire entendre raison mais elle accepta. Pas contre Maître Willer avait une requête supplémentaire qui sera en faveur de sa cliente et de lui par la même occasion.

Une fois Heero et Trowa de nouveau en face d'eux il parla pour sa cliente.

« Ma cliente accepte à une condition, que vous prenez à votre charge mes frais d'avocat. »

« **Combien ?** »

Heero avait été droit au but.

« 15 pour-cent de ce qu'elle aurait obtenu. »

« Je vous donne 20 milles dollars pour couvrire vos honoraires et je ne veux plus entendre parler, ni d'elle ni de vous. »

« De mon côté j'accepte. Mme Peacecraft-Yuy ? »

Réléna soupira.

« Je n'ai pas le choix, donc j'accepte. »

Heero se lève sitôt la fin de la phrase de Réléna finie.

« Bien. Vous voyez avec Maître Barton pour mettre tout ceci par écrit. Maître Willer. Réléna, ne reviens jamais chez moi ou je porte plainte. Je te ferais expédier toutes tes affaires encore dans ma demeure dans ton appartement. »

« Heero je t'ai toujours aimé. »

Réléna a les larmes aux yeux, mais Heero sans contrefiche.

« Moi pas et j'ai enfin trouvé mon âme sœur. »

Heero quitte la salle de réunion en laissant une Réléna en pleurs et un Trowa tout jouasse de la situation, qui hélas de par sa position d'avocat ne pouvait pas faire éclater sa joie.

Lorsqu'il rentre ce soir là Duo est plongé dans ses cours au sol avec des bouquins éparpillés autour de lui ainsi que des notes et son PC portable offert par Heero la veille des cours particuliers avec le professeur Bloom.

« Et bien tu es bordélique ce soir. »

Duo prit peur et de suite commença à ramasser tout ce qui était à portée de main.

Heero secoua la tête.

« Baka, je ne vais pas te frapper. »

Duo le regarda d'un air triste d'avoir interprété sa phrase négativement.

Heero poussa quelques affaires qui se trouvaient derrière Duo et vient s'asseoir dans son dos.

« Je suis désolé mon ange, c'est de ma faute si tu as peur de mes sautes d'humeur. »

Heero l'embrasse à la base du cou et Duo en frisson.

« Bonsoir mon amour. »

Duo ferme les yeux et soupire d'aisance.

« Bonsoir Heero, je suis ton amour ? »

« Oui, je t'aime et le plus gros de mes crises ne sera plus désormais un souci pour moi. Et donc pour toi aussi. »

« Réléna ? »

« Oui. Elle va aller loin, très très loin de nous. »

« Tu l'as expédiée au pôle nord ? »

Heero rigole. Duo aime l'entendre rire, cela est tellement rare.

« Non. Juste à Seattle. »

« En effet c'est très loin. Tu ne l'aimes pas beaucoup, on dirait. »

« Je la hais. »

« Ah… J'ai presque fini ce que je dois rendre demain et ensuite je range tout mon bordel. »

« Il va falloir que l'on t'achète un vrai bureau. »

« Mais je suis bien là ! »

Heero lève un sourcil et Duo le regarde d'un air candide.

« Steuplaît. »

Heero enfouit son nez dans le cou de Duo et respira son odeur.

« Je t'aime Duo. »

« Je sais. Heero. »

« Hn ? »

« J'ai envie que tu me fasses l'amour. »

Heero quitta le cou de son amant et refit un haussement de sourcils.

« Désolé. »

« Je ferai ce que tu me demandes dès que tu auras fini ce qui a mis le salon dans cet état. »

« Oooh mais j'ai envie maintenant. »

« Là ? »

« Oui ici. »

« Et si un des employés arrive ? »

« Ah oui je n'avais pas pensé à cela, crotte. »

Duo fait la moue et Heero l'embrasse sur la tempe.

« Aller je te laisse finir et une fois que ton bordel sera ranger, nous irons prendre une douche. »

« Et tu me feras l'amour ? »

« Duo, qu'y a-t-il ? »

Duo se mord la lèvre, puis se lance.

« J'ai croisé un client du Club, mais il n'a jamais pu m'avoir, j'étais hors de sa portée financièrement. Il m'a fait des propositions peu catholiques. »

Heero hausse le ton et Duo rentre les épaules instinctivement.

« **Pourquoi ne m'as tu pas ****téléphoné ****? Je t'avais pourtant dis de le faire si cela ****arrivait**** à nouveau.** »

« Ne me gronde pas, je lui ai dit que je n'étais plus sur le marcher. »

« **Baka.** »

« Heero s'il te plaît ne me crie pas dessus, pas ce soir. »

Heero soupire de lassitude. Duo se retourne et se blottit contre son torse. Heero passe ses bras autour de lui, pendant que Duo enfouit son nez dans son cou.

« Heero je suis… »

« Chuuuuuuuuuuuuuut, ne dis rien, je ne t'en veux pas mais si ce type revient à la charge cette fois appelle moi. »

« Oui promis. »

« Tu sens très bon, tu portes le parfum que t'a offert Hilde ? »

« Oui. »

« Une vrai tentation à la luxure, fais moi plaisir ne le porte plus pour aller en cours. Je n'ai pas envie que tu provoques une émeute. »

« Je le porterai que pour toi alors. »

« Merci… Tu en as pour encore combien de temps ? »

« Peut être 20 minutes, je ne sais pas trop. »

« Je ne pourrais pas attendre Duo. »

Duo sourit en relevant la tête et embrasse Heero.

« Alors allons nous doucher de suite, je finirai après. »

« Hai. »

Heero se releva et aida Duo à en faire de même et avant que Duo n'ait le temps de réagire il le prit dans ses bras.

Moins de 10 minutes plus tard ils firent l'amour sous un jet d'eau tiède.

Duo fut comblé car Heero lui refit l'amour une fois seuls dans la chambre d'Heero. Wufei en rentrant un peu plus tard ce soir là remercia la providence d'avoir fait que sa chambre soit à l'opposé de celle d'Heero. Puis il sourit au son qui s'échapper de celle-ci et les envia un peu.

La sœur de Duo avait accepté son invitation à dîner le samedi soir à venir et Wufei se faisait une joie de cette future soirée, qui il l'espérait, serait l'opportunité de savoir si Hilde partageait ses sentiments à son égard.

_**A suivre…**_

Encore désolé pour ne pas avoir respecter les délais pour le mois d'avril.  
Je n'avais pas fini celui-ci et la vie de tous les jours a repris le pas sur ma propre vie.  
C'est pas clair ça ! Bref, j'ai surtout eu un méga trou après l'écriture de la première page.  
Et ce foutu net m'a mise dans la merde il faut le dire. J'avais pas prévu cela du tout.

Á part cela vous savez ce qui s'est passé avec Réléna.  
Et non elle n'est pas morte, je ne voulais pas avoir cela sur la conscience.  
Mais oui j'en ai une ! Remarque tout dépend aussi pourquoi  
Sur ces bonnes paroles, je vous fais un bisou et à dans un mois.

_**Catirella**_

₪

_Warning :__ Nous n'avons pas le droit de répondre aux reviews via les fictions… FF n'apprécie pas…

* * *

_

**Rappel**

₪ _Ce sujet est pour moi des plus __**sérieux**__. Merci de ne pas y voir autre chose. _₪

* * *

Dernière info :  
Cette fiction serra " **Updated** " normalement **une seule fois par mois**.  
Arigatou, si vous laissez une review.  
Sinon, merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire ce chapitre…


	9. Chapitre 8

Auteur : Catirella

Titre :** Club Olympus Boy's**

Base : Gundam Wing

**Disclamer :** Ils ne sont toujours pas à moi. Crotte ! J'ai tout essayé, rien à faire, ils ne veulent pas les lâcher au Japon… Ils les prêtent de grès ou de force, allez savoir ? On s'en fout, le principal c'est que l'on arrive à les avoir rien que pour nous dans les fictions… Yatta ! A nous les **G-Boys** !

Couples : **Heero/Duo** - Trowa/Quatre

Sujet : Prostitution masculine, Violences et un peu de douceur !

Genre : Angst, OCC, POV, STS (Sujet Très Sérieux, beaucoup moins maintenant)… Pour le moment c'est déjà pas mal !

_Bêta, __Magical Girl Kiki _

_Coucou à tous!_

_Encore une fois Cat est particulièrement sadique avec Duo dans ce chapitre.  
Et encore une fois, je me retrouve bâillonnée. Libérez les bêtas. Au secours sauvez-moi !!!!!!!_

_Non je rigole concernant l'esclavagisme de Cat mais pour ce qui est du chapitre, c'est vrai._

_S.A.D.I.Q.U.E._

_Sinon, bonne lecture à tous._

**Note de l'auteur**, Catirella bien sûr :  
_Écrit le 21 mai 2007 en soirée.  
Mis en ligne le vendredi 25 mai à 17h._

Je sais je sais, je l'ai encore écrit au dernier moment, mais le principal c'est qu'il soit là.  
Bon en même temps si ma bêta n'était elle même pas là, je serais dans un gros caca …  
Alors…  
Que vous ai-je réservé dans ce chapitre… ? Hummmmmmmm, ben non… Je n'ai pas envie de vous en dire plus.  
Certains vont me détester, à un moment donné de ce chapitre… Mais ce n'est pas grave, car moi je n'ai rien à me reprocher… Na…  
Attention quand même Duo va souffrir dans ce chapitre. Ne pas jeter la pierre à Heero s'il vous plaît.  
Bonne lecture à vous tous et Bisou…  
_**Catirella**_

₪

_**Attention Violence et Douleur !**_

₪ _Ce sujet est pour moi des plus __**sérieux**__. Merci de ne pas y voir autre chose. _₪ 

₪

**" Un GRAND MERCI pour toutes vos reviews pour le chapitre du mois d'avril "**

₪

**Message **pour **" ****shini-cat ****" :****  
**Si tu lis ce texte sache que je ne peux pas te répondre car ton mail est erroné. J'ai fait plusieurs tentatives, j'ai même changer le tiré au cas ou. Et rien. Il ne passe pas.  
Je ne peux hélas pas répondre à ta demande si je ne peux te joindre pas mail.  
Mon ancien mail "wanadoo" et toujours actif, tu peux donc me contacter à cette adresses en mettant mon pseudo avant l'arobase et tu n'as plus qu'a mettre wanadoo.fr.  
Je ne peux rien faire sans ton mail. Bisous, Catirella

₪

_En italique sans « » les pensées des personnages (S'il y en a bien sûr)

* * *

_

**Club Olympus Boy's

* * *

**

Chapitre 8 

Heero en rentrant trouva Duo dans leur chambre commune depuis 1 mois à faire les 100 pas.

« Que fais-tu ? »

« J'ai rattrapé mon retard depuis 2 mois maintenant et le professeur Bloom m'a demandé d'être son assistant à la rentrée prochaine. Elle veut que je présente ma thèse cette année. Je ne suis pas prêt et si je me plante, je fais quoi moi ? »

Heero en souriant s'était rapproché de Duo, celui-ci en se retournant brusquement lui mit un coup de natte tel un fouet.

« Oh. Désolé. »

Duo soupira de désespoir, Heero l'attira à lui et Duo immédiatement ferma les yeux dans les bras protecteurs de son amant.

« En toute franchise je sais que tu es capable d'avoir dès cette année l'obtention de ce doctorat. Ce qui te permettra de passer le suivant l'année prochain et étant l'assistant de Catherine. Tu seras un professeur sublime lors de ses absences. »

« Et tu as pensé à ceux qui me connaissent autrement grâce aux clients croisés ça et là ? »

« Nous en avons discuté moultes fois Duo. Tu ne leur dois rien et tu portes plainte si un te harcèle. »

« Oui, je sais… En fait je cherche un faux prétexte pour que ma vie ne s'accélère pas autant. Hilde vit avec Wufei. Bon OK ils sont à 2 pas, mais mon didou de neveu me manque. Je n'ai pas le temps de jouer avec lui et ni de jouer avec toi ces derniers temps. »

Heero remonte une de ses mains et caresse Duo à la base du cou.

« Hum non, tu n'as pas le droit, j'ai pas fini de réfléchir. »

Heero soupire et rend sa liberté à Duo qui fut déséquilibré l'espace d'un instant ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'Heero arrête de le câliner.

« Quand tu seras dispo fais moi un sms. »

Une porte qui claque et un Duo qui se retrouve comme un gland en plein milieu de leur chambre se mordant la lèvre avec le cœur serré.

Vers 23 heures Duo qui n'avait pas revu Heero au moment du dîner. Averti par les bons soins d'un des employés que Mr Yuy ne dînait pas ce soir, il partit à la recherche de son amant. Une fois arrivé devant le bureau d'Heero il ne prit pas la peine de frapper et au risque de se prendre une punition, pénétra dans ce lieu interdit.

Heero ne releva pas les yeux de son PC. Duo après un soupir fit le tour du bureau et réussit à grimper sur les genoux d'Heero non sans mal.

« Tu n'as plus de forfait sur ton portable ? Descend immédiatement Duo. »

« Na. S'il te plaît, ne me fais pas la tête. J'étais fatigué, je ne voulais pas te vexer. »

Duo avait enfoui son nez dans le cou d'Heero. La virilité d'Heero était montée en flèche lorsque Duo s'était collé à lui. Duo avait revêtu un pyjama noir, sans sous vêtement, Heero l'avait très bien senti. Le haut du dit pyjama non boutonné, ce qui fit que le torse de Duo était directement en contact avec la chemise d'Heero. Mais le plus troublant pour Heero était sans nul doute les cheveux dénattés de Duo.

« Tu sais que je ne peux rien te refuser lorsque tu fais cela. »

« 'Vi. »

« Tu mérites une punition. »

Duo se décolla d'Heero pour lui faire face tout en restant à cheval sur ses cuisses.

« De quel ordre la punition ? »

« Charnelle. »

Duo gémit et sa virilité gonfla encore plus.

« Oh oui punis moi… Dis ? On peut le faire sur ton bureau ? Je ne l'ai encore jamais fait de cette façon. »

« Ce n'est pas très confortable. »

« Aller. »

« C'est toi le puni ou moi ? »

« Je peux t'attacher si tu veux. »

« Ne pousse pas le bouchon Duo. »

« 'Scuse... Hummmm, j'adore lorsque tu fais cela. »

« _Je sais_. »

Heero poussa son PC et Duo prit la place de celui-ci.

Une petite heure plus tard dans leur chambre.

« Tu avais raison, j'ai mal au dos. »

Heero soupira.

« Je te l'avais pourtant dit… Tourne toi je vais te faire un massage. »

Duo un sourire sur les lèvres se mit sur le ventre et une fois Heero assis sur ses fesses, il commença à le masser.

« Ta peau est douce, tu as de la chance que ma bêtise ne t'ait pas laissé de marque… »

« Hum. Tu n'as pas été le seul Heero. Hummm… »

Duo sentit qu'il avait parlé sans réfléchir.

« Pardonne moi. Je ne cherche pas à te comparer aux autres. »

« Je sais, mais je n'aime pas lorsque tu parles d'eux. Changeons de sujet… »

« Des nouvelles de RélénAAAAAAAA… Tu me fais MAL… »

« Zappe. »

« Quatre a pris une fessée hier. Il est venu manger avec moi ce midi et il avait du mal à rester assis, je n'ai pas pu me retenir de rigoler. Ils sont trop marrants. En tout cas Quatre il aime les punitions de son Trotro. »

« Gare à tes fesses si Trowa entend ce surnom. »

« Gloup ! Il en serait capable tu crois ? »

« Hn. »

« C'est un " Hn " quoi ça ? »

« Oui. »

« C'est pas juste et toi tu me défendrais hein ? »

« Tu devras assumer tes paroles. »

Duo fit la moue.

« Même pas juste, tu ne m'aime Ahhhhhhhh… »

Heero l'avait retourné en un éclair et écrasait Duo de tout son poids en lui procurant un baiser des plus passionnés. Le massage avait réveillé 2 virilités qui ne demandaient qu'à jouer ensemble.

« Tu disais ? »

« Fais moi l'amour. »

« Mais avec plaisir. »

Une nouvelle employée eut le malheur de passer dans le couloir tard dans la nuit pour aller boire un verre d'eau. Elle finit le chemin du retour à sa chambre les joues en feu.

Tout semblait aller pour le mieux jusqu'au lendemain d'une sortie de Duo en solo avec ses amis d'université, pour fêté la fin d'une partie des examens.

Duo tête baissée les mains entre ses genoux pleurait. Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une demi-heure qu'Heero et lui avait une discussion des plus sérieuses.

« Je suis très en colère Duo et pour notre bien à tous les deux il est préférable que tu retournes vivre chez ta sœur et Wufei. »

« S'il s'il te plait pardonne moi. »

« Non, désolé mais là ce n'est pas pardonnable, je te laisse 1 heure pour quitter cette maison. »

Les pleurs de Duo redoublèrent, mais Heero resta sur sa décision.

« Prend le minimum avec toi, je te ferai parvenir le reste de tes affaires avant la fin de la journée. »

« NON JE T'EN PRIS NE ME METS PAS Á LA PORTE. »

Heero sera les poings et son regard se fit encore plus froid, Duo qui avait relevé la tête en frissonna.

« Ne m'oblige pas à te dire ce que je pense de toi ou pire à te frapper. Ne reviens plus sous mon toit jusqu'à nouvel ordre. »

Heero quitta la pièce et Duo éclata en pleurs, pendant que son cœur éclata en morceaux.

Lorsqu'il sonna à la porte de chez Hilde et Wufei, il était blanc comme un mort et son corps était secoué par des spasmes. Ce fut Hilde qui vient lui ouvrir.

« Duo ! **Oh mon Dieu ****qu'est-il arrivé ****? C'est Heero ? Il lui est ****arrivé**** quelque chose ? WUFEI VIENS VITE.** »

Duo se jeta dans les bras de sa sœur et s'y effondra encore plus.

« Je je je l'ai perdu. »

« Quoi ? »

Wufei arriva et fronça les sourcils en voyant la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

« Duo ne reste pas sur le pas de la porte, entre. »

Wufei les aida et referma soigneusement la porte d'entrée.

Une fois Duo installé dans un canapé accroché à sa sœur, celui-ci se calma peu à peu. Wufei avait été mettre Solo sur le tapis de jeux dans une pièce juste à côté, en ayant pris soin de le placer de façon à ce qu'ils aient une vue sur lui.

« Bien maintenant que tu es calmé, explique nous ce qui s'est passé et qui tu as perdu. »

« Heero. J'ai perdu Heero. »

Wufei re-fronça les sourcils tout en secouant la tête légèrement en signe d'incompréhension.

« Je ne comprends rien. Pourquoi tu aurais perdu Heero. Il t'aime et toi aussi. Il t'a frappé sans raison pour passer ses nerfs sur toi et tu l'as à ton tour frappé ? »

Hilde pour le moment se contentait d'écouter tout en caressant les cheveux de son petit frère.

« J'aurais préféré qu'Heero me frappe pour une fois, car je l'ai mérité. »

Wufei soupir et ferme les yeux.

« Duo je ne comprend rien du tout. Qu'as-tu bien pu faire pour que tu dises mériter qu'il te frappe ? »

« Je l'ai trompé. »

« Hein ! »

« QUOI ? **Non mais ça ne va pas, si lui ne ****t'a ****pas ****frappé**** je vais le faire à sa place.** »

Wufei eu juste le tant d'attraper la main d'Hilde avant que celle-ci n'atteigne la tempe de Duo.

« Hilde ma chérie calme toi. Je suis sûr qu'il y a une explication à cela. »

Wufei déglutit face au regard noir qu'Hilde lui lançait. Autant elle pouvait être douce et calme, autant elle pouvait devenir terrible lorsqu'elle rentrait dans une colère noire. Ce qui hélas venait de se produire en une fraction de seconde.

« Wufei lâche mon bras immédiatement. »

« Si tu me promets de ne pas frapper ton frère. »

Hilde ferma les yeux et respira très fort.

« Je te promet de ne pas le tuer.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je t'ai demandé. »

« **Tu devras t'en contenter pourtant.** »

« **Ce n'est pas la peine de hausser le ton avec moi.** »

« Arrêter… Ne vous disputez pas à cause de moi… Je vais vous laisser, je n'aurais pas dû venir. »

Duo s'était relevé des genoux de sa sœur où sa tête reposait et s'était levé en direction de la porte.

« … »

« … »

Hilde et Wufei se regardèrent mais ils réagirent trop lentement. Duo avait déjà claqué la porte. Wufei courut pour le rattraper mais hélas Duo avait dû partir en courant car il ne le vit nul part dans la rue.

Wufei décida d'aller à sa recherche dans le quartier mais revient bredouille 2 heures plus tard. Au moment où il allait sonner chez Heero la porte s'ouvrit sur le maître d'hôtel avec deux valises en main. Wufei lui demanda d'attendre avant de les apporter chez la sœur de Duo et demanda à rencontrer Heero.

« Wufei, je n'ai rien à te dire. Duo est parti sans prendre ses affaires même ses papiers. Ils sont dans une des deux valises… »

« Il n'est pas chez nous. Je ne sais pas où il se trouve, mais une chose est sûre il est dehors en tee-shirt, sans papier, sans argent, ni portable et il pleut depuis plus d'une heure. »

Heero fixait Wufei le visage froid et les sourcils froncés au possible.

« Pourquoi n'est t'il pas chez vous, je l'y avais envoyé. »

« Il est bien venu, mais lorsqu'il nous a dit t'avoir trompé, Hilde a voulu le frapper, je l'en ai empêché et nous avons commencé à nous engueuler. Duo n'a pas voulu être la cause de notre dispute et a disparu avant même que nous réalisons qu'il était sorti de la maison. »

« Baka. »

« Moi ? »

« Non lui. »

Heero soupira en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

« Heero… Comment Duo a-t-il pu te tromper ? »

« Je suis aller le chercher dans un Hôtel suite à un appel qui venait de son portable. La personne était ivre. Je ne sais même pas s'il s'agissait de Duo. Une chose est sûre par contre, c'est que je l'ai retrouvé nu sur un lit avec un autre homme. »

« Ah… Il avait bu ? »

« Je n'en sais rien. J'ai vu rouge. Je l'ai tiré du lit sans ménagement et lui a parut perdu lorsqu'il m'a vu et encore plus lorsqu'il a vu sa tenue et l'autre homme sur le lit tout aussi nu que lui. »

« Cela m'étonne de lui. »

« Il n'a pas nié Wufei au vue de sa nudité, mais il ne se souvient de rien. Il était quand même plus de 6 heures du mat, donc il avait peu être eu le temps de dessoûler un peu. »

« Duo ne boit pas Heero. »

« J'en suis moins sûr, ses vêtements sentaient le champagne à plein nez. »

Re-soupire de la part d'Heero.

« Tu l'as cherché où ? »

« Dans le coin. »

« Rentre rassurer Hilde, je vais faire les rues et les grands axes en voiture pour voir si je le trouve. Je vous appelle dès que j'ai du nouveau. »

« Merci Heero… Heero. »

« Hn ? »

« Ne le condamne pas. Laisse lui le bénéfice du doute. Tu l'as jugé coupable, je ne crois pas Duo capable de se soûler et de coucher avec le premier venu. Ce n'est pas le Duo que je connais et je suis sûr qu'au fond de toi tu le sais. »

« Tu me fais la morale Wufei ? »

« Non. Tu as fait tellement d'efforts pour protéger Duo et ne plus être toi même un danger pour lui, qu'il serait dommage de tout perdre pour une erreur. »

« Hm. Je vais y réfléchir. »

Wufei lui sourit et quitta son bureau.

Heero roula plus de 3 heures sous la pluie. Vu qu'il avait laissé Duo se reposer avant d'avoir cette discussion avec lui vers 4 heures de l'après-midi, il était à présent plus de 21 heures et la nuit venait de tomber.

Heero décida d'aller vers un quartier qu'il avait fréquenté de temps en temps après la mort de son frère. Le quartier des prostitués, aussi bien homme que femme.

Roulant au pas pour avoir plus de visibilité à cause de la pluie, bon nombre de prostitué(e)s le sollicitèrent pour monter quelques minutes avec lui dans une des chambres d'un hôtel miteux.

Heero d'un coup écrasa la pédale de frein et éclaboussa au passage ceux trop près de son véhicule. Il coupa le moteur et sortit de sa voiture en claquant sa portière pour foncer sur un groupe de 3 personnes. Il prit la première par l'épaule et une fois le visage de celui-ci face à lui, lui flanqua son poing en plein sur le nez. L'autre avait lâché sa victime qui tomba au sol et voulu frappé Heero, mais hélas pour lui Heero le coupa dans son élan par un coup de poing puissant en plein estomac.

Visiblement les deux hommes n'étaient pas des téméraires et fuirent comme des lâches la queue entre les jambes. Heero releva la 3ème personne toujours au sol, recroquevillée sur elle pleurant bruyamment.

« Duo, viens rentrons à la maison. »

Duo releva la tête très vite et se jeta au cou d'Heero.

« Ne ne m'abandonne pas, je je t'aime tellement. »

Heero le prit dans ses bras. Son pantalon ne tenait plus qu'à un bouton et son tee-shirt était déchiré à plusieurs endroits.

« Pourquoi es-tu venu ici ? »

« Je sais pas… J'ai j'ai pas regardé où j'allais. »

« Ils t'ont ? »

« Non. Tu es arrivé à temps. »

Duo serrait Heero très fort. Heero l'installa à ses côtés en voiture et appela le portable de Wufei. Celui-ci d'ailleurs lui apprit qu'il l'attendait chez lui avec une surprise. Heero s'étonna mais n'en demanda pas plus. Duo était frigorifié, en plus d'être en état de choc. Il venait d'être victime d'une tentative de viol en pleine rue. Wufei averti Hilde que son petit frère venait d'être retrouvé.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent Wufei insista lourdement pour qu'ils le suivent au salon. Duo soutenu par Heero le suivit donc. Tous les deux regardèrent les deux hommes se trouvant assit sur un des canapés bien sagement.

Pour cause.

Ils étaient mis en joue par le maître d'hôtel.

« Monsieur Wufei, je peux disposer ? »

« Oui merci Georges. »

« De rien monsieur, je vais aller faire couler un bain pour Monsieur Maxwell. »

George quitta la pièce et Heero reporta son attention sur Wufei.

« Tu peux nous dire qui sont ses 2 personnes ? »

« L'un est celui qui se trouvait dans le même lit que Duo et l'autre est celui qui t'a appelé avec son portable. »

Heero les foudroya du regard. Les deux hommes d'environs 22 ans n'en menaient pas large.

« Dites lui la vérité ou je mets à exécution ce que je vous ai promis. »

Heero leva un sourcil en se demandant ce que Wufei avait bien pu leur promettre. Duo lui toujours larmoyant les regardaient un peu la tête dans le pâté.

« Je n'ai pas couché avec Duo. Il a juste été un coup d'un soir avec mon père, nous avons voulu juste nous amuser un peu avec lui. »

« Nous lui avons mis un léger somnifère dans son verre de coca et ensuite vous savez la suite. Nous l'avons déshabillé tous les deux. Mais à aucun moment nous ne l'avons touché, nous sommes hétéro les mecs ce n'est pas notre truc. C'est moi que vous avez eu au téléphone. »

« Papa m'avait dit que Duo avait été super, mieux que sa propre femme. J'ai voulu aussi venger ma mère. »

Duo avait éclaté en pleurs une nouvelle fois et cherchait de l'air et parlant, mais Heero ne comprenait rien de ce qu'il disait. Il avait juste laisser Duo s'accrocher à lui et lui même avait passer ses bras derrière son dos pour le calmer.

« Wufei, fait les sortir de chez moi. **Si je vous revoir je vous tue. Si vous le touchez, je vous tue aussi. Je vous conseille de changer d'université l'année prochaine.** »

« **Oui monsieur.** »

Wufei le guida jusqu'à la sortie et laissa Heero avec Duo, sa présence ne servait plus à rien pour ce soir.

Heero prit le visage de Duo entre ses mains, une fois qu'ils furent seuls.

« Calme toi, respire doucement. Je ne comprends pas Duo, calme d'abord. »

Cela prit plus de 20 minutes pour que Duo retrouve son calme. Heero l'avait pris de nouveau dans ses bras et emporté dans leur salle de bain. L'avait déshabillé. Duo avait tremblé de peur en réalisant qu'il avait failli être violé ce soir. Heero avait dû le rassurer. Puis il l'avait plongé dans le bain chaud et était resté avec lui assis sur le carrelage, à lui caresser les cheveux.

20 minutes s'était écoulé depuis le départ de Wufei.

« Heechan. »

« Oui ? »

Duo le visage exténué, les yeux et les joues beaucoup trop rouges le regardait avec timidité et tendresse.

« Je ne t'ai pas trompé. Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas été prudent. »

Heero lui sourit et l'embrassa sur le front.

« Tu n'y es pour rien mon ange. Par contre moi, j'ai été un idiot de douter. »

« J'aurais eu la même réaction que toi au vu de ce que tu as vu en venant me récupérer. Heechan, je suis fatigué aide moi à sortir du bain s'il te plaît. »

« Oui. »

Heero l'aida et le sécha, lui donna de l'aspirine et le coucha bien au chaud dans leur lit. Duo se lova contre Heero dès qu'il pénétra à son tour dans le lit.

« Fait moi l'amour steuplaît. »

« Duo tu n'es pas en état. »

« Je sais mais j'ai besoin de te sentir en moi, j'ai besoin de me sentir aimer s'il te plaît Heero. »

« D'accord, mais je vais mettre un préservatif. »

« Pourquoi ? Tu n'aimes pas cela. »

« Hn, mais je ne veux pas te salir. »

« Merci, j'ai cru mourir Heero lorsque tu m'as chassé de chez toi. »

« Pardonne moi, je n'ai pas écouté mon cœur. »

« Tu es pardonné depuis longtemps. »

« Je t'aime Duo Maxwell. »

Heero ne laissa pas le temps à Duo de lui répondre, car il posa avec douceur ses lèvres sur celles de Duo. Heero donna à Duo tout l'amour donc il avait besoin ce soir là. Duo après avoir repris de l'aspirine, s'endormit contre le torse d'Heero bouillant de fièvre. Heero à la première heure demain ferait venir Quatre pour qu'il examine son amant.

Demain il aurait aussi un entretien important avec Wufei, qui avait sauvé son amour pour Duo et l'honneur de celui-ci.

Georges son maître d'hôtel ne serait pas oublier.

Mais pour l'heure il veilla sur le sommeil de son ange.

_**A suivre…**_

Pas trop déçu ?  
J'espère que non.  
Je suis sûr que vous avez eu peur que je les sépare.  
Je suis pas sadique à ce point là. Comment cela si ! Hé ! pas gentil …  
Aller je vous dis à dans un mois et BISOU.

_**Catirella**_

₪

_Warning :__ Nous n'avons pas le droit de répondre aux reviews via les fictions… FF n'apprécie pas…

* * *

_

**Rappel**

₪ _Ce sujet est pour moi des plus __**sérieux**__. Merci de ne pas y voir autre chose. _₪

* * *

Dernière info :  
Cette fiction serra " **Updated** " normalement **une seule fois par mois**.  
Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire ce nouveau chapitre…


	10. Chapitre 9

Auteur : Catirella

Titre :** Club Olympus Boy's**

Base : Gundam Wing

**Disclamer :** Ils ne sont toujours pas à moi. Crotte ! J'ai tout essayé, rien à faire, ils ne veulent pas les lâcher au Japon… Ils les prêtent de gré ou de force, allez savoir ? On s'en fout, le principal c'est que l'on arrive à les avoir rien que pour nous dans les fictions… Yatta ! A nous les **G-Boys** !

Couples : **Heero/Duo** - Trowa/Quatre

Sujet : Prostitution masculine, Violences et un peu de douceur !

Genre : Angst, OCC, POV, STS (Sujet Très Sérieux, beaucoup moins maintenant)… Pour le moment c'est déjà pas mal !

_Bêta, __Magical Girl Kiki _

_De la douceur, encore de la douceur et toujours de la douceur. _

_Oh tiens, donc, une infime pointe de brutalité suivi de quinze fois plus de douceur._

_En gros si vous n'aviez pas compris, beaucoup d'amour exprimé et démontré entre nos deux amoureux fétiches._

_Bonne lecture à tous._

**Note de l'auteur**, Catirella bien sûr :  
_Écrit le 25 et 26 mai 2007 en soirée et fini le 25 juin 2007 en soirée.  
Mis en ligne le vendredi 29 juin 2007 à 20h25._

Je l'avais commencé très rapidement, mais j'ai dû arrêter l'écriture arriver à la fin de la page 9, car je bloquais. J'ai donc fini de justesse ce nouveau chapitre, un peu au dernier moment. Surtout qu'il ne me rester que 2 malheureuses petites pages à écrire. Misère Je vais finir par me faire tuer par une de mes bêta.  
Snif…  
Donc, voici le petit dernier… Non ce chapitre ne clôt pas cette fiction.  
Je tiens à redire dans ma note, que le sujet est beaucoup moins sérieux maintenant. Je ne me voyais pas torturer Duo durant toute la fiction. Mais tout n'est pas fini, ne dit-on pas que rien n'est une fin en soit ! Bon, OK, ce n'est pas très clair, mais le principal c'est qu'au moins moi je sache ce que je veux dire et où je veux aller.  
J'arrête là sinon je vais finir par faire concurrence à Jean-Claude Van dam qui parle au silence ! Je ne ferai aucun commentaire, pas tuer l'auteur please…  
Je vous laisse maintenant à votre lecture .  
Donc, bonne lecture à vous tous et Bisou…  
_**Catirella**_

₪

_**Attention Violence et Douleur !**_

₪ _Ce sujet est pour moi des plus __**sérieux**__. Merci de ne pas y voir autre chose. _₪ 

₪

**" Un GRAND MERCI pour toutes vos reviews pour le chapitre du mois d'avril "**

₪

Attention ! Ici tous les remerciements impossibles pour le chapitre **8** (9 pour FF) du mois de **mai**

**Kasufu :** … Je serais moi aussi en pétard si j'avais été à la place d'Heero… Désolé de t'avoir fait peur dans même… Merci beaucoup pour ta review et Bisou, Catirella

₪

**Important :****  
****Durant les mois de juillet et août 2007 il n'y aura pas de nouveau chapitre, je vous dis donc à dans 3 mois, fin septembre 2007.**

₪

_En italique sans « » les pensées des personnages (S'il y en a bien sûr)_

* * *

**Club Olympus Boy's**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 9 

Duo à la prochaine rentée sera le nouvel assistant du professeur Bloom. Ses notes aux divers examens passés étaient dans les 5 meilleurs. Duo d'ailleurs avait sourit lorsque son nom apparut en toute première ligne sur le classement final de la promotion donc il faisait parti.

Mais il était épuisé. Sa vie au Club l'avait beaucoup marqué à tout niveau, il avait eu à plusieurs reprises des chocs émotionnels plus que violent. De ce fait, avoir pu ne pas perdre son année d'étude, en finissant avec des félicitations en plus d'une bourse, était formidable. Mais cela lui avait demandé beaucoup de travail.

Duo le lendemain des résultats dormit jusqu'à plus de 11 heures du matin. Lorsqu'il émergea, il paniqua en voyant l'heure. Puis ensuite en ne trouvant pas Heero dans leur chambre.

Heero avait justement pris une journée pour la passer avec lui. Duo arriva à moitié nu dans le bureau d'Heero, mais ne le trouva pas plus. Il allait partir en direction de la bibliothèque lorsque des voix s'élevèrent du petit salon. Il y pénétra sans même prendre la peine de s'annoncer et se figea dans l'encadrement de la double porte.

En un rien de temps il fut rouge de honte.

« Je suis désolé, j'ignorais que M Yuy avait de la visite. Excusez moi. »

« **Duo.** »

Heero se précipita à la poursuite de Duo qui était reparti au plus vite. Il le stoppa juste avant qu'il ne remonte à l'étage.

« Duo. »

« Tu aurais pu me dire que tu recevais du monde, j'ai eu l'air d'une **pute** en boxer et ta chemise passée vite fait. »

Heero soupira.

« Ce n'était pas prévu, ils sont arriver à l'improvise. »

« **AH OUI. Tu te fous de moi là ?** »

« Non je t'assure, mon assistant… »

« Ton assistant ! C'est un homme ? »

« Oui. Je disais mon assistant m'a averti qu'ils désiraient me voir de nouveau impérativement avant leur départ de ce soir pour le Japon, l'Espagne, l'Angleterre et la France. »

« Rien que cela. »

Duo d'un geste brusque se dégage de la poigne d'Heero.

« Et bien va les rejoindre, Je ne suis qu'un jouet après tout, non. »

Heero leva les yeux au ciel, puis regarda Duo monter les escaliers. Lorsqu'il entendit la porte de leur chambre claquer avec force il grimaça et après un dernier soupir retourna auprès des ses 8 invités de dernière minute, qui n'étaient autres qu'une partie de ses sous directeurs.

Vers 15 heures tous prirent congés pour aller prendre leurs avions respectifs à diverses heures en soirée.

Heero monta voir Duo mais bien sûr celui-ci n'était pas présent. Il alla donc trouver son Maître d'Hôtel qui en général était au courant de tout.

« Georges sais-tu où est Duo ? »

« M Maxwell est parti chez sa sœur juste après avoir pris sa douche et je les ai vus partir tous les deux avec le petit Solo lorsque je suis allé chercher le courrier, que je n'avais pas encore eu le temps d'aller récupérer. »

« Merci George. »

« De rien Monsieur… Monsieur… Monsieur Duo était très en colère ce matin. »

Heero re-soupira pour la énième fois de la journée.

« Je sais George, je sais, je n'avais pas prévu cela. »

« Je sais monsieur, ni nous d'ailleurs, la cuisine a été pris de cours. »

« Mais vous vous en êtes sortis à merveille comme toujours… Je vais aller dans mon bureau, merci de m'avertir de son retour. Je doute qu'il le fasse. »

« Bien monsieur. »

Duo rentra vers 20 heures et en effet il monta directement dans leur chambre. Une fois Heero averti pour son maître d'Hôtel, il le rejoint aussitôt.

Duo sursauta lorsque la porte claque et suspendit son action de déboutonner sa chemise.

« Alors tu es calmé ? »

« Mais je suis très calme. »

« Vraiment. Tu me fais une crise de jalousie avec mon travail et aussi mon assistant. »

« JE NE SUIS PAS JALOUX ET TU FAIS CE QUE BON TE SEMBLE AVEC **KELLY** TON ASSISTANT. »

La gifle partit toute seule mais elle ne fut pas forte. Juste de quoi calmer Duo. Heero eu un pincement au cœur d'avoir eu ce geste, mais arrêter Duo dans son début d'hystérie été sa priorité au moment de la claque donner.

« Et là, tu es calmé ? »

Duo se mordit la lèvre.

« J'ai pas mérité que tu me gifles. »

« Je n'ai jamais dis que tu le méritais, je voulais juste que tu baisses d'un ton et surtout que tu arrêtes de dire n'importe quoi. En somme que tu te calmes. »

Duo tête baissée mais les sourcils froncés, était dans une colère noire.

« Regarde moi. »

Duo releva la tête et le défia du regard.

« **Voilà tu es content ?** »

« Mais qu'as-tu aujourd'hui ? »

« **Je voulais juste ****passer**** cette journée avec toi, je suis fatigué et la moindre des choses aurait ****été**** que tu m'informes que tu ****avais**** eu un contre temps. **»

« Mais c'est ce que j'ai fait Duo. »

« **AH oui ? Où ? **»

« Sur **ta** table de nuit. »

Duo fronça encore plus les sourcils et alla vers celle-ci. Sur la table se trouvait un mot écrit à l'encre violette sur un beau papier à lettre de couleur sable.

« Je ne l'ai pas vu… Je suis désolé, mais j'avais tellement attendu ce jour. Ce n'est pas une excuse j'en suis conscient. »

« Assis toi. »

Duo s'exécuta et s'assit sur son coté de lit tout penaud la tête base et une joue rougie.

Heero vient s'assoire à ses côtés de manière à le prendre dans ses bras ce qu'il fit une fois installé. Duo se laissa faire et n'osa pas se coller encore plus au torse d'Heero. Heero s'en aperçu et sourit.

« Duo je suis désolé pour aujourd'hui, mais en quelque sorte ce qui a eu lieu chez nous me permet de passer les deux mois a venir avec toi. »

Duo releva la tête à une vitesse incroyable en fixant Heero les yeux ouverts à l'extrême, ce qui amusa beaucoup Heero.

« Hein ? Comment cela ? »

« Toi et moi nous allons nous envoler dans 4 jours pour la Grèce où nous allons jouer aux touristes 15 jours. Ensuite direction le Caire où là nous allons visiter l'Egypte à notre rythme. Et enfin comme nous serons déjà sur place début août pour le début des fouilles où durant tout un mois tu vas creuser etc etc… Avec le Professeur Bloom et plus de 20 étudiants sélectionnés. Soit les meilleurs des différentes universités de notre pays. N'oublie pas que ton rôle d'assistant commencera à la minute où tu poseras un pied sur le site archéologique. »

Duo avait les yeux remplis de larmes. Lorsqu'il ferma les yeux en posant doucement ses lèvres sur celles d'Heero en une douce caresse, celles-ci s'échappèrent et coulèrent le long de ses joues aussi rouges l'une que l'autre de bonheur.

Une fois le baiser rompu, Heero l'embrassa sur le front et lui essuya les joues avec une de ses mains.

« Tu es content ? »

« Oh OUI c'est merveilleux, je n'ai encore jamais voyagé, j'appréhendais de devoir partir loin de toi, tout un mois. Didou, Hilde et Wufei m'auraient manqué aussi mais toi plus encore. Je t'aime… Tu me pardonnes d'avoir été des plus infectes aujourd'hui ? »

« Je ne sais pas… Il va nous falloir un guide en Grèce, ainsi qu'en Egypte, je vais peux être faire une pré-sélection des plus beaux hommes de la région… »

« **NA**… Je serai le guide, je connais tout en théorie. Le premier qui approche trop près je le mors. »

Heero éclate de rire avec un Duo boudeur s'accrochant à lui avec force.

« Heechan ? »

« Hn ? »

« Il est beau Kelly ? »

« Magnifique et très jeune… »

Duo ne dit rien et enfouit son nez dans le cou d'Heero.

« …Et célibataire. »

Une lèvre mordue et un soupir de la part de Duo.

« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que Kelly était un homme et non une femme ? »

« Pour justement éviter ce qui vient de se passer. Demain j'avais l'attention de t'emmener au bureau avec moi. »

Duo réagit de suite avec un sourire immense sur les lèvres.

« C'est vrai. »

Les yeux plongés dans ceux d'Heero qui brillaient de bonheur.

« Hn. Et pas de scène où sinon là je t'assure que je te donne une fessée comme jamais. »

Duo fit la moue tel un petit enfant.

« Je serai sage. »

« Hn… Tu as dîné ? »

« Non. »

« Alors descendons voir ce que l'on nous avait préparé pour ce soir. »

« Oui… Je pourrais aller faire du shopping après demain, je n'ai pas beaucoup de vêtement d'été ? »

« Bien sûr… … Tiens c'est pour toi au fait. »

Duo prit ce qu'Heero avait retiré de la poche de son pantalon.

« Une American express ? Heero ? »

« Je t'ai ouvert un compte il y a 4 mois et y ai reversé la sommes que tu avais déjà payé à Mister J… Non Duo nous n'allons pas en rediscuter. Solo pour moi est comme mon neveu aussi, même si je ne suis pas directement un parent de sang. »

Duo referma sa bouche et finit par sourire.

« D'accord. Il y a combien sur ce compte ? »

« J'ai arrondi à 250 milles dollars. »

« **HEERO c'est beaucoup plus.** »

« Je sais mais c'est aussi une partie de l'argent que je n'ai pas donné à Réléna, ne gâche pas ce petit bonheur Duo. »

« Non, mais quand même c'est beaucoup. »

« Pas pour moi… Et ne râle pas. Lorsque tu recevras tes relevés une somme fixe est virée tous les mois. »

Duo soupire un grand coup.

« Tu abuses, que veux tu que je fasses de tout cette argent ? »

« Tous tes frais d'étudiant, personnel et autre. Nous reverrons cela lorsque tu ne seras plus étudiant. »

« D'accord, je n'ai pas trop le choix de tout façon. Je vais placer l'argent que j'ai sur mon autre compte. »

« Très bonne initiative mon ange. »

Duo pose sa première carte de crédit sur sa table de nuit et prend Heero par la main.

« Nous descendons ? »

« Hn. Duo excuse moi de t'avoir giflé. »

« Je t'excuse pour cette fois-ci. »

Le lendemain Duo stoppa net de marcher lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant les portes en verres du plateau où se trouvait le bureau d'Heero dans le fond de celui-ci.

« Heero je ne sais pas si… »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, aller viens, je n'aime pas être en retard et là je le suis par la faute de qui tu sais. »

Duo rougit et sourit.

« Je vois pas du tout de qui tu veux parler. »

« Baka. »

« Moi aussi je t'aime. »

Heero sourit en coin mais pas trop car certains employés commencèrent à les regarder. Il poussa l'une des portes et invita Duo à entrer. Heero salua son personnel en bon parton qu'il était et Duo en fit de même timidement.

Une fois arriver devant Kelly Duo n'en croyait pas ces yeux. Kelly était d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Pas son type mais Dieu qu'il était beau. Il regardait Heero avec un sourire digne d'émail diamant.

« Bonjour Mr Yuy. Vous êtes arrivé en même temps que le nouveau qui distribuera le courrier à tout le personnel ? »

Duo fronça les sourcils. Bon OK il était en jean et chemise, mais il était quand même classe.

Duo s'était rendu compte d'un fait depuis qu'il vivait avec Heero. Était avant tout qu'il l'aime pratiquement à en mourir… Et aussi qu'il était jaloux et possessif au possible, voir plus qu'Heero lui même. Mais par fierté il ne voulait pas l'admettre.

Duo s'apprêtait à lui répondre, mais Heero lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied.

« Non Kelly. Duo est mon fiancé. Donc lorsqu'il viendra merci de l'appeler M Maxwell. Merci de ne pas nous déranger durant la demi heure à venir Kelly. »

« Bien Monsieur Yuy et je vous pris de m'excuser pour ce malentendu Monsieur Maxwell, cela ne se renouvellera plus. »

Duo lui fit son plus beau sourire et Kelly rougit.

« Excuse acceptée. »

« Viens Duo. »

Heero qui n'avait pas encore pris Duo par la main, le fit, ce qui finit de faire rougir Duo à son tour.

Kelly resta comme un idiot de l'information une fois seul… M Yuy était fiancé… Mais aussi de la beauté de Duo qui était tout à fait au goût de Kelly. Kelly quitta son bureau le temps d'aller faire un tour aux toilettes des hommes.

Duo une fois dans le bureau d'Heero le regarda la tête penchée.

« Je suis ton fiancé ? »

« Si tu le veux bien oui. Tu veux bien être mon fiancé mon ange. »

Duo hocha la tête.

« Oui, mais tu es sûr, sûr de chez sûr ? »

« Je n'ai jamais été aussi sûr de tout ma vie Duo, je t'aime et je veux vivre avec toi et que tu sois reconnu en temps que mon fiancé en non plus en tant que l'amant de Heero Yuy. Kelly, savait que j'avais un amant par les bons soins des commères qui travaillent ici. Mais il ne connaissait pas encore ton nom, ni ton visage. C'est chose faite… Comme cela plus de quiproquo. Et je ne veux plus de crise de jalousie de ta part… Pas de moue boudeuse mon ange… Et aussi beau soit Kelly, il n'est pas mon type d'homme. C'est plus le genre à Quatre hors mis la couleur de ses yeux. Mais Quatre est déjà en mains depuis plus de 10 ans et n'est pas prêt de laisser partir sa proie. Et quant à la dite proie a savoir Trowa, il n'est pas prêt de laisser la place libre non plus. »

Duo avec un sourire radieux… Hormis le moment de boudage de sa part, il s'était blotti dans les bras d'Heero durant tout son monologue et Heero l'avait serré dans ses bras en humant de temps en temps la chevelure de Duo.

« Tout ceci pour te dire que je suis le plus heureux en cet instant et que je t'aime Duo. »

« Je sais. Je t'aime aussi et tu le sais… Heero je vais faire quoi moi toute la journée avec toi ici. J'ai dans l'idée qu'ils ne vont pas beaucoup m'aimer. »

« En faite je t'ai fais venir pour plusieurs raison. Nous devons rencontrer mon avocat d'ici 1 heure pour que tu signes divers documents. »

« Ah ! Quel type de documents ? Et je le connais ton avocat ? »

« Oui, c'est Trowa, il doit venir avec Quatre. Pour les documents, ce sont des papiers d'assurance vie, Pour toi, moi et aussi prévoir s'il nous arrivait quelque chose durant notre voyage. »

« Je comprend. Désolé pour Trowa, je pensais que tu en avais plusieurs. »

« Non, pas pour tout ce qui est d'ordre privé et le cabinet de Trowa gère aussi les intérêts divers des compagnies aux États Unis. »

« Ah d'accord. Quatre n'est pas en consultation le mardi ? »

« Pas les matins des mardi et jeudi. Les autres jours il fait des visites à domicile. Tu sais Duo, Quatre à la base n'aurait même pas besoin de travailler grâce à la fortune de la famille Winner. Mais il veut venir en aide aux familles les plus démunies. Tous les après midi des lundi, mercredi et vendredi de 13h à 19h, il reçoit en consultation gratuit à son cabinet 2ème cabinet. Et crois moi, il est très sollicité et aimé de tous ses patients. Riches ou pauvres. »

Heero invita Duo à s'asseoir sur le fauteuil en face de son bureau.

« Je ne savais pas cela. »

« Tu n'as pas encore passé assez de temps avec lui, mais peux être qu'ils viendrons nous rejoindre en août en Egypte. La demeure que j'ai louée est immense, donc si cela ne te dérange pas, ils feront du tourisme avec moi pendant que toi tu joueras à Indiana Jones. »

Duo rit et posa ses coudes sur le bureau puis mis son menton au creux de ses mains.

« Je serai ravi de passer du temps avec les SM de service lorsque je ne revêtirai pas ma tenu de chasseur de relique ou autres… Dis ? Tu crois qu'ils vont jouer aussi avec nous dans la même habitation ? »

« Oh oui rien ne les arrêtes. »

« Heero ? »

« Oui ? »

« Tu es sado ? »

« Disons que cela m'excite, mais je peux vivre sans. Et j'avais trouvé la parade que tu connais pour passer mes colères divers et y trouver un certains plaisir au détriment de mon partenaire. Mais toi tu n'es pas maso, donc le sujet et clos. »

Duo soupira.

« Quoi ? »

« Rien… Tu crois que l'on peut demander un café à Kelly ? »

« Oui, il est aussi là pour cela… »

Heero appuya sur le bouton de l'interphone.

« Kelly ? »

« _Oui monsieur Yuy ?_ »

« Apportez un café au lait très sucré à monsieur Maxwell et pour un pour moi s'il vous plaît. »

« _Bien monsieur, ce sera tout ?_ »

« Oui merci Kelly. »

Les yeux de Duo pétillaient de bien être.

« Tu sais même ce que j'aime comme café. »

« Mais mon ange je n'en ai peut être pas l'air par moment, mais je fais attention à tes moindres faits et gestes. Même lorsque tu t'agites pour rien. »

Duo prit un air adorable.

« Je dois reconnaître que c'est vrai, je ne suis pas des plus calmes… Au fait en juillet c'est ton anniversaire n'est ce pas ? »

« Hn, pourquoi ? »

« Pour rien je voulais juste m'en assurer. »

Heero leva un sourcil et regardant son fiancé un sourire niais sur les lèvres. Qu'allait faire son petit démon d'amant ce jour là ? Heero avait réappris la patience, il serait donc patience jusqu'à ce jour.

Une fois les papiers signés Duo et Quatre laissèrent les deux autres ensemble et Quatre qui connaissait les bureaux de l'immeuble, lui fit une visite guidée des lieux.

Le lendemain journée shopping.

« C'est quoi ? »

« Une clé de voiture. »

« Et j'en fait quoi ? »

« Tu conduis la voiture qui va avec la clé. »

« Mais Heero je n'ai pas pris un volant depuis que j'ai passé mon permis. »

Heero lui sourit.

« C'est l'occasion de le faire enfin. »

« Et c'est quoi comme voiture, elle n'est pas assurée pour moi en plus. Et si j'ai un accident ? »

« Une Lexus GS 430 gris, elle est assurée aussi pour toi depuis hier et si tu as un accident elle ira chez le garagiste. »

« Je ne sais pas où est mon permis. »

« Là. »

Duo fit mine de bouder.

« AH TU M'AGACES. Je ne veux pas, je n'ai jamais conduit seul. »

« Tu ne veux pas de moi à tes côtés, moi qui me faisait une joie de faire du shopping avec toi. »

Duo éclata de rire.

« Tu détestes cela. Tu vas passer la journée avec moi ? »

« Oui pour me faire pardonne de celle de lundi. »

« Bon alors c'est d'accord mais tu reprends le volant si je panique. »

« Hn. »

« C'est un "Hn" quoi celui là ? »

« On verra. »

« Hein ! Non, tes "Hn" c'est, "Hn" oui où "Hn" non, mais pas, "Hn" on verra… Ce n'est pas du jeu. »

« Arrête de bouder. Aller, prend tes papiers et n'oublie pas de mettre tes chaussures cette fois-ci… Tu as bien mis des sous vêtements ? »

Duo les joues rosie, un sourire aux lèvres lui tire la langue.

« Oui je n'ai pas oublié la première fois pour les sous vêtement. Et ce n'est pas de ma faut si j'ai oublié mes chaussures, tu m'avais fait perdre des neurones. »

Heero se pencha vers Duo au niveau de son cou et souffla doucement, Duo frissonna et son cœur s'emballa légèrement.

« _Je connais presque tous tes points faibles mon amour._ »

« _Hummm…_ »

« Allons y. »

« Hé ! Donne moi un baiser au moins. »

« Lorsque tu auras tes chaussures aux pieds. »

Duo se rua sur ses chaussures et une fois mises se rua sur Heero et se jeta dans ses bras. Heureusement qu'Heero n'était pas un poids plume, car Duo était maintenant dans ses bras tel une princesse.

« Mon bisou. »

« Je regrette tellement de ne pas t'avoir vu à l'enterrement de Zechs. »

« Tu ni es pour rien la vie en avait décidé autrement, mais je suis là… Et même si j'ai vécu l'enfer, je ne regrette rien car mon didou va bien pour le moment. Mon Bisou. »

Heero le lui donna, Duo ne le laissa pas respirer une fois celui-ci rompu car il lui re-captura les lèvres aussitôt pour un baiser des plus passionnés.

Duo n'écrasa personne, pour cause au début, il avait roulé comme une tortue. Puis après la claque prise sur les fesses dans une cabine d'essayage du premier magasin. Heero lui avait rappelé que rouler à 10 à l'heure était dangereux aussi et que lorsqu'il serait en Egypte à cette vitesse avec la jeep qu'il aurait, les fouilles auraient bien lieu sans lui, car il arriverait sur les lieux une fois le soleil couché.

Duo avait bouder pour la forme, mais devait reconnaître qu'en effet Heero n'avait pas tord. Hormis peut être pour son heure d'arrivée sur le site archéologique. Midi serait plus juste.

En début d'après midi Duo était entièrement rhabillé de la tête aux pieds.

Ses vaccins étaient à jour, grâce aux bons soins de Quatre, ce qui ne fut pas des plus faciles. En effet Trowa avait dû aidé son amant. Au doux mot "piqûre" Duo avec une rapidité effarante avait faussé compagnie à son médecin particulier. Sauf que Trowa qui passait par là juste à ce moment, avait rattrapé Duo.

Heero avait dû le consoler ce soir là à cause des vilaines piqûres.

Mauvais souvenir pour Duo, qui maintenant n'avait qu'une hâte, passer le mois de juillet avec son petit ami.

Ces soirs là Duo s'endormit comme une masse à peine dans le lit. Heero en profita pour s'absenter pour passer un appel téléphonique.

« Dr Reynolds, Heero Yuy , bonsoir. »

« _Monsieur Yuy, que me vaut un appel à __cette__ heure-ci ?_ »

« J'ai un doute. »

« _Il ne faut pas. Vous avez fait d'énormes progrès en peu de temps. Votre compagnon en est le facteur._ »

« Mais si je le refrappe sous je ne sais quelle colère ? »

« _Monsieur Yuy, je comprend vos craintes, mais vous êtes prêt. Quoi que vous en pensiez. __S'il __y a un souci vous savez __où__ me joindre à tout heure, comme maintenant… Nous savons maintenant pourquoi vous avez ces phases de violences extrêmes. Vous les avez __analysée__s et Duo n'y est pour rien. Duo est celui qui vous fera retrouver cette sérénité. Heero. »_

« Oui Docteur ? »

« _Durant vos vacances. Parlez… Il faut lui expliquer Heero. Réléna n'était pas à elle seule la responsable. Il doit savoir, votre couple doit être__ fondé __sur des structures solides. Parlez lui, s'il est comme vous me l'avez décrit, il sera à même de gérer une crise, si vous même n'êtes pas en mesure de la consumer en vous._ »

« Je le ferais, mais pas immédiatement. Mais je vais lui parler c'est promis… Merci Docteur et à bientôt. »

« _Je vous souhaite de passer de bonne vacances à tous les deux Heero._ »

« Merci et bonne nuit à vous. »

« _Á vous aussi._ »

Heero une fois la communication interrompu ferma les yeux et soupira.

« Lui parler… Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. »

« _Heero __où __es-tu ?_ »

« Je suis là mon ange, j'arrive. »

Heero retourna dans sa chambre et sourit à la vision de Duo à moitié endormi assis dans leur lit à l'attendre. Il le rejoint de suite et Duo se colla à lui immédiatement, puis se rendormit sous les caresses de son amant sur ses cheveux.

_**Á suivre…**_

Oui, je sais, je sais cela va être long. J'en suis navré. Mais je veux vraiment me consacrer à tout le reste laisser en plan depuis décembre 2006 et mars de cette année.

De plus le chapitre suivant soit le chapitre 10, va me demander pas mal de travail.

Hors mis cela, j'espère que celui-ci vous a plus.  
Je vous dis à dans 3 mois et Gros **BISOU**.

_**Catirella**_

₪

_Warning : Nous n'avons pas le droit de répondre aux reviews via les fictions… FF n'apprécie pas…_

* * *

**Rappel**

₪ _Ce sujet est pour moi des plus **sérieux **(Même si moins maintenant). Merci de ne pas y voir autre chose. _₪ 

* * *

Dernière info :  
Cette fiction serra " Updated " normalement une seule fois par mois.  
**Durant les mois de juillet et août 2007 il n'y aura pas de nouveau chapitre, je vous dis donc à dans 3 mois, fin septembre 2007.  
**Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire ce nouveau chapitre… 


	11. Chapitre 10

Auteur : Catirella

Titre :** Club Olympus Boy's**

Base : Gundam Wing

**Disclamer :** Ils ne sont toujours pas à moi. Crotte ! J'ai tout essayé, rien à faire, ils ne veulent pas les lâcher au Japon… Ils les prêtent de gré ou de force, allez savoir ? On s'en fout, le principal c'est que l'on arrive à les avoir rien que pour nous dans les fictions… Yatta ! A nous les **G-Boys** !

Couples : **Heero/Duo** - Trowa/Quatre

Sujet : Prostitution masculine, Violences et un peu de douceur !

Genre : Angst, OCC, POV, STS (Sujet Très Sérieux, beaucoup moins maintenant)… Pour le moment c'est déjà pas mal !

_Bêta, Magical Girl Kiki _: 

_Bonjour à tous, vous avez passé de bonnes vacances ?  
En tout cas, elles commencent tout juste pour Heero et Duo.  
Les sentiments après la lecture de ce chapitre peuvent être mitigés mais concernant la partie des aveux de Heero, je doute qu'on puisse rester indifférent….  
Faites-vous votre propre opinion en lisant. A la prochaine._

**Note de l'auteur**, Catirella bien sûr :  
_Écrit le 10 juillet et 14 et 17 septembre 2007.  
Mis en ligne le vendredi 28 septembre 2007 à 13h45._

Ce chapitre n'a pas été écrit dans l'ordre.  
J'ai par exemple écrit l'explication d'Heero à Duo en tout premier, le 10 juillet. J'ai préféré écrire un petit bout à chaque nouvelle inspiration.  
Voici le nouveau chapitre…  
Je voulais faire mieux, mais je n'y suis pas parvenu. Nous avons tous nos limites et j'ai surtout eu beaucoup de mal avec ce chapitre, je dois le reconnaître.  
Je vous laisse donc découvrire le petit dernier que vous avez attendu 3 mois… Cela fut long et j'espère qu'il vous en apprendra plus sur Heero.  
N'oubliez pas que ce texte n'a pas été écrit dans l'ordre, ce qui vous explique que le mini lexique à la fin de ce chapitre, ne soit pas donc suivi en terme de numérologie.  
Un dernier point… Leurs vacances ne pouvaient pas tenir en un seul chapitre, donc elles feront l'objet de 2 chapitre au moins.  
Bonne lecture à vous tous et Bisou…  
**_Catirella_**

₪

_**Attention Violence et Douleur !**_

₪ _Ce sujet est pour moi des plus __**sérieux**__. Merci de ne pas y voir autre chose. _₪ 

₪

**" Un GRAND MERCI pour toutes vos reviews pour le chapitre du mois d'avril "**

**NOTE DE DERNIÉRE MINUTE (du vendredi 28 avant de mettre en ligne) : **

**J'ai la chance de commencer un nouveau travail lundi pour un mois dans l'immédiat. Ce qui fait que je n'aurais donc plus les disponibilités de ces derniers temps. Surtout que là mes horaires sont loin d'être flexible. Finissant à 18h et ne travaillant pas du tout à côté de chez moi, je risque de rentrer relativement tard. Donc les OS du mardi et autres textes, ne seront pas mis en ligne avant 20 heures, voir plus.**

**Catirella **

-

Ce chapitre va vous paraître long, mais ce sont surtout les notes explicatives dans le lexique de fin qui le sont. Pas d'inquiétude le chapitre en lui même est aussi long que les précédents, si ce n'est plus.

₪

* * *

**Club Olympus Boy's**

* * *

Chapitre 10 

Le jour du grand départ en vacance était enfin arrivé, Duo depuis la veille était intenable, Heero dût puiser au plus profond de lui de la patience. Même Hilde, Wufei, Quatre et Trowa avait envie de le bâillonner avec sa natte. Voire même l'attacher sur une chaise avec celle-ci.

Mais Solo, à leur plus grand damne avait gardé la dite natte dans sa petite main une bonne partie de la soirée. Ils avaient dîné tous ensemble avant leur départ prévu en matinée le lendemain.

Quatre et Trowa, qui avaient accepté de les rejoindre sur leur lieu de vacance en Egypte, s'étaient proposés de les accompagner à l'aéroport.

Pour être sûr que tout le monde soit prêt et présent à temps, le couple SM, comme Duo aimait les appeler, lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas présents, passa la nuit chez eux la veille du départ, dans une des chambres d'amis.

Solo avait pleuré lorsqu'il avait dû quitter son oncle. Il avait bien compris qu'il allait encore partir loin de lui durant 2 longs mois. Duo pleura à son tour lorsque Wufei portant Solo et sa sœur quittèrent la demeure d'Heero.

Solo pleurait toujours, même lorsque la porte fut refermée.

Heero se retrouva lorsqu'ils furent seuls dans leur chambre avec un Duo migraineux. Pour leur dernière nuit chez eux, Heero n'avait pas prévu ce cas de figure… Le lendemain promettait d'être difficile et par précaution Heero lui fit prendre de l'aspirine effervescente avant de s'endormir collé à lui.

Tout le monde arriva à l'heure le lendemain matin à l'aéroport pour l'enregistrement de leurs bagages. Et comme tout vol qui se respecte, ils eurent même une bonne petite demi-heure de retard, que le pilote avait pratiquement rattrapée en vol.

Dès leur arrivée à Athènes, un taxi qui les attendait, les prit en charge pour les transporter à leur Hôtel 5 étoiles luxe. Il n'y en avait que 2 à Athènes même…

Heero avait tout prévu, hormis pour les guides, car il avait son guide personnel en la personne de Duo. Qui avait d'ailleurs failli l'étouffer avec un oreiller, lorsque pour plaisanter, Heero lui avait redit qu'il allait prendre un très beau guide pour visiter la Grèce. Heero dût son salut au portable de Duo.

Une fois installés à leur Hôtel au cœur même d'Athènes, ils firent à pied un tour dans la ville où Duo ne put résister à l'attraction d'un marchant de glace… La visite marathon des monuments commencerait très tôt le lendemain. Heero avait bien sûr pris la précaution de réserver une voiture pour leur semaine à Athènes.

Dans 8 jours ils allaient reprendre l'avion pour faire 2 minis séjours, sur 2 îles choisies par Heero uniquement.

Le mot marathon était bien faible après réflexion !

Si Duo ne prit le volant à aucun moment durant cette semaine et laissa Heero contrôler entièrement la situation. C'en fut autrement dès qu'ils posèrent un pied dans un musée ou un site antique.

Autant dire qu'Heero le premier jour eut du mal à suivre le mouvement. Non pas qu'il était du genre lent, mais Duo en mode guide était inépuisable. À croire qu'il avait appris pas cœur toutes les documentations existantes sur la Grèce et ses trésors.

Le lendemain de leur arriver, Duo traîna Heero à Mystra (**5**). Ils durent se lever très tôt car hormis l'acropole d'Athènes peu de sites à visiter et à découvrir se trouvaient à proximité.

Duo tenait à visiter ce site en premier pour ses édifices religieux en grande partie. Malgré toutes les précautions prises par Heero, Duo se pris un coup de soleil terrible sur le visage, ainsi qu'une mini insolation. Le retour en voiture, fort heureusement climatisée acheva Duo. Celui-ci s'endormit aussitôt réhydraté par les bons soins d'Heero.

Tous deux s'étaient mal renseignés sur ce site et n'ayant pas pris de casquette ou autre, avaient souffert du soleil, pour ce premier jour à jouer les touristes. Heero n'avait pas manqué de prendre des dizaines de photos numériques durant leur visite. Photos qu'il transféra le soir même sur son PC portable pendant que Duo prenait sa douche..

Heero le jour suivant prit peur à Delphes (**1**), car Duo faillit tomber en voulant escalader les gradins d'un théâtre oublié par le temps, où les mauvais herbes et les pierres usées la plupart du temps font bon ménage.

Duo se prit une claque sur les fesses hors regards. Il se pinça les lèvres en regardant d'un air désolé Heero. Il devait bien reconnaître qu'il avait bien méritée celle-ci à courir partout sans faire attention. Heureusement qu'Heero le suivait de près, mais surtout qu'il avait de très bons réflexes. Un reste des années de Karaté pratiqué jusqu'à ses 19 ans.

Ils avaient encore dû se lever très tôt ce matin là. Duo avait présumé de ses forces, surtout avec le décalage horaire qu'il n'avait pas encore assimilé. Heero qui avait déjà voyagé à l'étranger à la différence de Duo, s'était plus rapidement adapté, ce qui fit que le pire fut évité. Il redoubla d'attention à l'égard de son compagnon tout en continuant de photographier tout ce que Duo lui demandait.

La visite du site d'Athènes (2) se fit le 4ème jour.

Étant sur place, cette journée fut plus calme. Après avoir exploré tous les recoins de l'Acropole, puis que Le musée archéologique national fut lui aussi visité trop rapidement au goût de Duo… Celui-ci entraîna Heero en milieu d'après midi à commencer ses achats en souvenirs, pour sa grand sœur et son neveu. Wufei bien entendu n'allait pas être oublié dans la foulée. 

Le lendemain la voiture une fois garée à l'aéroport y resta sagement en attendant leur retour en soirée.

Duo voulait impérativement visiter Olympie (3). L'avion était le plus simple et le plus rapide. Une fois arrivés à l'aéroport d'Araxos (4), une nouvelle voiture de location les attendait pour la journée uniquement.

Duo à cet instant prit conscience que sans les moyens financiers de son compagnon, ce périple d'une journée n'aurait pas été possible. Heero avait fait appel à une compagnie privée pour cette aller/retour dans la journée. Aucun vol intérieur courant ne leur aurait permis de faire cela en une journée vu les horaires de vols.

Après ces 5 journées plutôt chargées, ils étaient éreintés tout les deux. Heero réussit à convaincre Duo de se reposer au moins une journée à la plage.

Duo accepta à la condition qu'ils aillent à celle de l'Archea Epidavros. Heero soupira mais accepta. Cette plage n'était pas dans les environs d'Athènes, mais à Epidaure (**6**) où se trouvait le théâtre le mieux conservé de Grèce découvert depuis moins de 40 ans...

Ils partirent donc pour l'Archea Epidavros vers 9h45.

Heero avait insisté la veille au soir pour qu'ils dorment un peu plus le lendemain matin. En rappelant gentiment la veille en soirée à Duo, qu'ils étaient tout de même en vacance. Duo avait rougi et avait su se faire pardonner par une nuit d'amour passionné. Le petit démon natté avait retrouvé toutes ses forces.

Heero cette fois-ci protégea son amant des rayons du soleil avec tout son amour, dés leur arriver sur le site, même s'ils visitèrent les ruines en matinée pendant qu'il ne faisait pas encore une chaleur à étouffer, ce qui fut suivi par un léger repas vers 13 heures.

Duo s'endormit sur sa serviette de plage sous les mains de son fiancé, lorsque celui-ci lui passa de l'écran solaire pour la 2ème fois de la journée. Heero le veilla en lisant Harry Potter. Duo avait emporté ce livre avec lui dans sa valise, mais ne l'avait pas encore ouvert. Il était le nez plongé dans divers livres achetés ça et là à chaque visite de musée ou dans des échoppes de souvenirs.

Au bout d'une petite vingtaine de minutes, il le réveilla pour qu'il se retourne au risque de prendre un sérieux coup de soleil dans le dos, voir sur tout l'arrière de son corps. Heero recommença l'opération crème solaire et Duo le sourire aux lèvres repartit aux pays des rêves. Rempli de tout ce qu'il avait vu de ses yeux depuis leur arrivée en Grèce, qui pour lui représentait bien plus qu'un rêve qu'il n'avait jamais imaginé pouvoir vivre un jour.

Environ 20 minutes plus tard Heero le réveilla à nouveau pour qu'ils aillent se baigner ensemble dans l'eau turquoise pour la première de leur séjour. Heero avait bien l'intention de se rattraper lorsqu'ils seraient dans les îles. En Egypte il y aurait une magnifique piscine dans la villa louée, tout comme à leur hôtel actuel. Mais une piscine aussi belle soit-elle, n'était pas une plage de sable fin.

Le soir une fois rentrés à leur hôtel et douchés, chacun leur tour comme tous les autres soirs. Ils dînèrent pour une fois dans leur chambre aux allures de suite.

Heero y avait pensé tout l'après midi. Le moment était venu de parler à Duo comme le lui avait conseillé son Psychologue. Une fois leur table débarrassée par le service d'étage, Heero attira Duo dans leur lit, puis il le prit dans ses bras.

Duo comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Avait-il fait une bêtise qui avait contrarié son compagnon ?

Heero en avait-il déjà marre de tous ses caprices, depuis leur arrivée, pour voir le plus de choses possible en si peu de temps ?

Ou bien avait-il eu un appel téléphonique lorsqu'il était sous la douche et il devait lui apprendre une terrible nouvelle ?

Le stresse qui émanait d'Heero était palpable depuis le début du dîner.

Duo ne voulant pas gâcher ce moment désiré par son fiancé, n'avait rien dit et avait fait comme si de rien n'était. Il avait aussi espoir qu'il s'était fait peut-être des idées et que l'état d'Heero n'était dû qu'à la fatigue d'avoir du conduire tous les jours pour le satisfaire, lui qui avait un chauffeur qui le conduisait et le ramenait de son bureau.

Mais là Duo commençait à angoisser.

Il n'aimait pas cette atmosphère, au bout de quelques minutes de silence il brisa celle-ci…

« Heero cela ne vas ? Tu es fâché contre moi ? »

Heero sourit en soufflant par le nez.

« Non, je ne suis pas fâché contre toi, je dois te parler Duo, mais c'est dur, très dur pour moi. »

Duo se mordit la lèvre inférieure et s'installa plus encore dans les bras de son compagnon.

« Je t'écoute Heechan, quoi que tu ais à me dire je te promets de ne pas t'interrompre. »

Heero l'embrassa sur les cheveux.

« Merci. »

Duo ne dit plus rien.

Il attendit qu'Heero lui dise ce qui l'avait mis dans un état de mal être en une soirée. Surtout après une journée aussi romantique que celle qu'ils venaient de passer tous les deux.

Heero après avoir inspiré et expiré par le nez se lança, en gardant serré Duo dans ses bras et ayant posé son menton sûr le sommet de son cuir chevelu.

« Sache avant toute chose que ce que je vais te dire personne ne le sait. Ni Trowa, ni Quatre. Seul le psychologue que je consulte depuis la dernière fois où je t'ai frappé au visage est au courant, Duo…  
Avant que mon petit frère ne vienne au monde, j'étais le plus heureux. J'allais avoir un petit frère, mes parents semblaient heureux eux aussi… Jusqu'à sa naissance.  
Mon père a changé ce jour là et lorsque ma mère est revenue à la demeure familiale avec Kenji, elle aussi avait changé.  
Je n'ai compris que lorsque mon petit frère a eu 2 ans et moi 6.  
Kenji n'était pas un Yuy de sang. La maladie qu'il avait depuis sa naissance était des plus rares. Elle lui avait été transmise en héritage par son vrai père. De plus Kenji ne me ressemblait pas, hormis la couleur de nos cheveux, comme ceux de notre mère en commun.  
Ma mère l'avait trompé avec un autre homme. Cet homme était déjà mort, sinon je crois bien que mon père l'aurait fait tuer par un tueur à gage…  
Mon père a commencé aux 2 ans de Kenji à être très sévère envers lui. Plus qu'avec moi. J'ai voulu m'interposer une fois alors que je n'avais que 8 ans mais je ne faisais pas le poids et sa colère a décuplé.  
Hélas… Vis à vis de Kenji et non de moi.  
Au fils des années j'ai commencé à haïr mon père et pour calmer mes propres colères, je frappais tous ceux qui venaient perturber mon escape, lorsque j'étais hors de notre maison. J'y trouvais un certain plaisir malsain, je dois le reconnaître et à 17 ans j'ai découvert le SM, côté sado. J'ai tout de suite été séduit de ce mélange de consentement mutuel où l'amour, le plaisir de faire mal et d'avoir mal de la part de son partenaire étaient liés, mais…  
Je n'étais pas entièrement satisfait, lorsque j'avais un besoin de faire sortir ma violence et uniquement cela… Même si j'avais mes cours de Karaté à l'époque.  
Kenji à 15 ans a fait une grosse bêtise et une fois de plus mon père allait le corriger alors que sa maladie l'avait affaibli plus que la normal. Cette fois-ci j'ai pu m'interposer, j'ai pris les coups à sa place jusqu'à ce que je repousse mon propre père et le frappe au visage.  
J'étais terrifié et tellement excité à la fois.  
Ce soir là notre père est sorti de chez nous dans une colère noire et l'ironie du sort a voulu qu'il se fasse tué par une bande de voyous qui en voulait à sa montre et son argent.  
Je n'ai pas pleuré sur sa tombe. Kenji qui n'a jamais su qu'il n'était pas son fils l'a pleuré. Ma mère aussi… J'ai hérité de tous les biens. Kenji n'a eu que la somme de 20 000 dollars en plus de la jouissance de la maison adjacente à la notre jusqu'à son décès… Ma mère n'a eu que le droit que continuer à vivre dans la demeure familiale où nous étions, jusqu'à sa mort ou son départ.  
Notre mère est mort 2 ans avant mon petit frère, d'un cancer du sein, qu'elle nous avait caché…  
Durant toutes les années qui ont suivies la mort de mon père, j'ai ressenti le besoin de faire mal. Moins que du vivant de celui-ci, mais voir mon petit frère lutter contre la maladie sans résultat, me rendait fou furieux.  
Réléna a été un facteur supplémentaire à son arrivée dans notre vie.  
Et puis à la mort de Kenji, j'ai recommencé. J'en voulais à la terre entière. J'ai commencé avec mes amants, mais eux étaient pour la plupart masos et non des souffres douleurs. Je me suis donc retourné vers la prostitution une seule fois, mais je n'ai pas pu frapper cet homme déjà à moitié mort de faim… Je n'avais pas trouvé de quoi me défouler lorsque je rentrais dans une crise de violence. Et Trowa a eu l'idée du Club. La suite tu la connais. Excuse moi de t'avoir menti lorsque je t'ai dit que je n'avais pas toujours été violent… Je ne l'ai pas toujours été, mais cela remonte tellement loin… »

Un silence s'installa qui parut une éternité à Duo… Il n'osa pas briser de nouveau celui-ci immédiatement… Fort heureusement…

Heero sourit en coin ironiquement.

« Réléna malgré tout lui a procuré de l'amour, même si elle n'était pas amoureuse de lui. Kenji y a cru et les 6 derniers mois de sa vie ont fait parti des plus heureux … Réléna ne l'a jamais su, mais la maison qu'elle croyait appartenir à son mari, a toujours été à moi… Duo, je sais que je suis malade à cause de cette violence qui varie suivant mes sautes d'humeur… Duo ? »

« Oui Heechan ? »

« Aide moi. J'ai besoin de toi. »

Duo se dégagea doucement des bras d'Heero et releva la tête. Il lui sourit et laissa enfin échapper les larmes qu'il a eu temps de mal à contenir. Heero l'aimait assez pour lui confier son plus grand secret et en même temps ses faiblesses.

« Je serai toujours à tes côtes Heechan. Jusqu'à ce que la mort me rappelle à elle. »

« Ne dis pas de bakettises mon ange. »

« C'est un nouveau mot ça ? Heero, sérieusement, si tu me dis comment réagir lorsque tu rentres dans une de ces phases de violence, je ferais tout ce que je peux pour t'aider. Même si pour cela je dois prendre encore des coups. »

« NON… Je ne veux plus te violenter… »

Heero caresse la joue humide de Duo. Tous ces souvenirs engloutis qu'il venait de faire resurgir lui faisaient terriblement mal au niveau du cœur.

« Je ne sais pas moi même encore comment, mais je sais que depuis que tu vis avec moi, je suis mieux. »

Duo ferme les yeux au contact doux de la main de son amant et un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres.

« J'ai tellement peur que cette même main te frappe si je n'arrive pas à me contrôler. »

Duo rouvre les yeux et vient se blottir dans ses bras.

« Je t'aiderai, je ne sais pas non plus moi même comment, mais mon amour pour toi me donnera la force pour nous deux. »

Heero éprouva un réconfort tel qu'il se laissa aller pour la première fois de sa vie en serrant Duo contre lui.

Une larme coula le long de la joue gauche d'Heero sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Duo ne la vit pas non plus ayant son visage qui reposait sur son épaule. Par contre il sentit celle-ci lui tomber sur la joue droite.

« Heero ? »

« Hn ? »

« Tu pleures ? »

« … »

Heero écarquilla les yeux en grand et porta sa main à une de ses joues et constata qu'il pleurait.

« Je suis désolé. »

Duo soupira un sourire sur les lèvres en se redressant.

« De quoi mon amour ? »

« De pleurer. »

« Pleure autant que ton cœur en a besoin, je serai toujours là Heero… Je t'aime. »

« _Duo_… »

Heero laissa libre court à ses larmes refoulées au plus profond de son cœur depuis toutes ces années. Duo lui caressait les cheveux en lui disant des mots doux, remplis d'amour. Cela faisait mal au cœur de Duo de voir pleurer l'homme qu'il aimait. Ces larmes allaient peut être apaiser sa colère envers son père et chasser une partie de ses sautes d'humeur, qui était devenu une sorte de seconde nature tout naturellement chez Heero au fil des années lorsqu'il était enfant.

Duo ignorait, si le fait de pleurer le soulagerait, comme il ignorait qu'à cet instant il était le témoin privilégié de l'une des premières faiblesses d'Heero depuis son enfance.

Heero s'endormit dans les bras de Duo, qui l'avait gardé contre lui en le regardant avec amour et tendresse. Après un soupir de bien être, Duo tant bien que mal les installa tous les deux dans leur lit. Une fois fait il sombra à son tour dans un sommeil rempli d'espoir.

Duo, avant de s'envoler pour les îles, aurait voulu pour leur dernière journée, visiter un dernier site. Mais son cœur prit le dessus sur sa passion, il laissa Heero dormir jusqu'à plus de 11h30 le lendemain matin. À son réveil, Heero le gronda de l'avoir laissé autant dormir. Duo joua au petit garçon en se faisant pardonner de telle manière qu'Heero ne put lui en vouloir plus de 10 minutes.

Dans l'après midi ils refirent une visite au musée visité à la va vite, puis de nouveau les magasins de souvenirs dans Athènes, le soir venu ils dînèrent au Port encore non visité depuis leur arrivée.

Le départ pour les îles arriva enfin. Heero se prit comme à leur départ des USA une tape sur la main lorsqu'il voulut prendre un sac appartenant à Duo.

« Non, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas toucher à celui-ci. »

Heero fronça les sourcils.

Cela l'agaçait au plus au point que Duo lui cache ce qui se trouvait dans ce sac, mais encore plus qu'il lui claque la main, comme s'il était un enfant de 2 ans touchant à tout.

Duo se rendit compte que son geste reconduit, alors qu'Heero l'avait prévenu de ne pas refaire celui-ci, allait lui valoir une réprimande ou autre.

« Je t'ai dit de ne pas refaire cela. »

Duo prit sur lui et osa répondre :

« Et moi de ne pas toucher à ce sac. »

Heero agacé et ne voulant pas frapper Duo pour une chose aussi futile, quitta leur chambre avec une partie de ses effets personnels en laissant Duo seul.

Duo soupira et fut peiné de la réaction d'Heero.

Certes, Heero avait respecté depuis l'histoire de ses papiers d'identités, ses affaires personnelles. À aucun moment Heero n'avait de nouveau fouillé dans sa chambre avant qu'ils ne fassent chambre commune. Et encore moins dans ses valises. Mais Duo avait peur qu'il ne voit ce qui se trouvait dans ce sac.

Ce qui s'y trouvait était pour le soir de son 31ème anniversaire qui aura lieu le 21 juillet.

L'allée à l'aéroport fut de plus silencieux, tout comme le vol vers l'île d'Alonissos (**7**). Ils atterrirent à Skiathos, puis un taxi les mena de nouveau au Ferry qui les mènera jusqu'à l'île d'Alonissos. (8)

Sur le Ferry d'un seul coup Duo éclata en pleurs.

Heero ne comprit immédiatement ce qui pouvait le mettre dans cet état subitement… Puis après un soupir de sa part et une remise en question de son comportement de ses dernières heures des plus irritants envers Duo, voir odieux. Il le prit dans ses bras.

Duo immédiatement s'accrocha à lui, comme si le Ferry était sur le point de couler et que leurs dernières minutes à vivre étaient arrivées.

Heero avait tendance à oublier leur différence d'âge et le fait que Duo n'avait que 21 ans depuis le 8 mai dernier.. Duo n'était encore d'un jeune homme, devenu adulte trop vite et surtout d'une façon des plus horribles qui soient. Heero savait pourtant que Duo était sensible. Il eut un terrible pincement au cœur d'être responsable une nouvelle fois de ses larmes et ce même sans l'avoir brutalisé.

« Je suis désolé, j'ai été odieux avec toi. Tu sais que c'est difficile pour moi que l'on me tienne tête. Et je ne vois pas pourquoi tu refuses que je porte ce foutu sac. Je n'ai pas l'intention de regarder ce qui s'y trouve Duo. Je pensais que tu avais enfin confiance en moi, mais ce refus en plus de ton geste me fait penser le contraire. »

Duo renifla très fort, mais ne dit rien. Heero après un nouveau soupir lui caressa les cheveux et en profita ensuite pour lancer un regard noir à ceux qui les regardaient un peu trop à son goût depuis que Duo c'était blotti contre son torse.

Au bout que quelques minutes Duo se calma et vient demander un baiser, qu'Heero ne lui donna pas de suite. Duo fit la moue tel un enfant.

« Tu m'aimes toujours ? »

Heero sourit en secouant doucement la tête.

« Bien sûr que je t'aime toujours baka. »

« Si je suis ton baka alors tout va bien, je peux avoir un baiser ? »

« Ils nous regardent tous bizarrement Duo. »

« Qu'ils aillent se faire voir chez les Grecs, embrasse moi s'il te plaît. »

« Seulement si tu me promets de ne plus me donner de tape sur la main comme si j'étais ton neveu. »

Duo écarquilla les yeux d'étonnement.

« Je ne tape pas Solo ! »

Heero leva un sourcil, Duo se mordit la lèvre et comprit l'allusion.

« Je ne le referai plus promis. »

« C'est une vrai promesse cette fois-ci ? »

« Oui, je ne le referai plus et si je le fais tu pourras me punir. »

« Hn ! »

Duo rougit, mais avant qu'Heero n'ait le temps de rétorquer quoi que ce soit, il lui avait scellé les lèvres par les siennes dans un baiser rempli d'amour et de tendresse. Heero l'attira à lui encore plus et les voyeurs trop curieux durent détourner leurs regards gênés.

Le lendemain Duo eut son baptême de plongée. Heero était resté avec lui, pour lui donner du courage. Duo savait certes nager mais… Il avait une trouille terrible des requins depuis qu'il avait vu " Les dents de la mer ".

L'avant dernier jour de leur séjour sur l'île, il était prévu qu'ils fassent partie tous les deux qu'une excursion sous marine en groupe, encadrée par des professionnels.

Duo fut émerveillé des richesses que pouvaient cacher les fonds marins. D'ailleurs il savait depuis qu'il était devenu l'assistant du professeur Bloom, qu'il devait passer mon diplôme de plongée pour parfaire ses études et qui sait… son futur métier. Duo depuis leur 3ème jours de vacances, avait de plus en plus envie de devenir professeur au même titre que la sœur de Trowa. Lui aussi avait envie de faire découvrir cette passion et tous les merveilles de part le monde à de jeunes étudiants.

Il regrettait de devoir quitter l'île le lendemain pour aller sur celle de Milos (**9**) à l'opposé d'où ils se trouvaient. Ils allèrent finir leurs vacances en Grèce sur cette l'île. Ils retourneraient à la fin de leurs séjours sur l'aéroport d'Athènes pour ensuite s'envoler vers l'Egypte.

À Milos Duo et Heero se reposèrent.

Ils profitèrent l'un de l'autre. Heero offrit à Duo une nouvelle excursion en plongée, Duo le fit tomber à la renverse en lui sautant au cou pour le remercier.

Duo pour la première fois depuis leurs vacances eut peur qu'Heero le frappe. Le « Baka » prononcé fit réouvrir les yeux à Duo qui tomba sur le sourire de son fiancé qui toujours au sol l'enlaça.

Heero lui fit l'amour à même le sol, sur la moquette de leur chambre douce et blanche.

Les quelques jours qu'ils leur restaient de vacances furent ponctués par leur estomac principalement. Ils visitèrent un peu l'île, mais leurs activités premières étaient, hormis les repas… Se reposer, aller à la plage dans l'après midi et faire une balade en soirée en regardant main dans la main le soleil se coucher sur une mer calme et limpide.

Duo avait l'impression de vivre un conte de fée tout éveillé.

Jamais il n'aurait imaginé se trouver en ce lieu avec Heero lors de leur première rencontre, des plus douloureuses pour lui.

Mais aujourd'hui tout cela faisait partie du passé. Un passé qu'il espérait ne le rattraperait jamais.

Son avenir s'étendait devant lui à l'infini. Heero semblait plus serein et heureux, même si au fond de lui Duo savait qu'il lui manquait ce petit côté pervers qu'il avait dû mettre de côté.

Heero resserra sa prise sur la taille de son fiancé en l'embrassant sur la tempe.

Duo sourit tout en fermant les yeux l'espace d'un instant, pour les rouvrir sur l'horizon aux couleurs de feu qui à chaque nouveau coucher de soleil était un spectacle unique tous les soirs.

2 jours plus tard ils sont en partance pour le Caire.

À peine les valises posées au sol dans l'immense entrée de la villa, Heero regarda Duo pratiquement courir jusqu'à la splendide piscine qui se trouvait en plein milieu de la villa à ciel ouvert. Heero le suivit pendant qu'une des personnes mises à leur disposition avec la location des lieux, monta une partie de leurs valises et sacs dans la chambre principale au 1er étage. Celle-ci ayant un balcon, donnait sur la piscine comme chaque chambre de la villa d'ailleurs.

« Heero combien de chambre y-a-t-il déjà ? »

« Cinq en tout. »

« Whoua, tu as vu très grand Heero… Pourquoi ? »

Heero qui l'avait rejoint, l'enlaça en se collant dans son dos. Duo posa ses mains sur ses bras en basculant son visage sur son épaule droite.

« Je l'ai trouvée très belle sur les photos et les prestations de l'agence qui allaient avec la location me plaisaient encore plus. »

« Fainéant. »

Heero sourit en coin en fronçant les sourcils. Duo lui tira la langue.

« Je ne tenais pas à mourir empoisonné par tes talents culinaires. »

Duo bouda aussitôt ce qui amusa beaucoup Heero.

« Hé ! Ce n'est pas gentil. Je ne peux pas être doué en tout. »

« C'est sûr qu'en cuisine il est difficile de trouver pire que toi. »

« C'est méchant. »

« Mais je t'aime et cela n'a pas d'importance. Nous serons seuls tous les soirs et c'est moi qui ferai la cuisine. »

Duo arrêta de bouder lorsque Heero lui donna un baiser sur les cheveux.

« Même lorsque Quatre et Trowa seront là ? »

Duo le regarda à nouveau un magnifique sourire sur les lèvres.

« Non, nous cuisinerons à tour de rôle ou ensemble. Ils sont tous les deux très bons cuisiniers. »

Duo fit une moue adorable.

« Je suis le seul nul en cuisine alors ? »

Heero l'obligea à lui faire face et le souleva du sol. Duo surpris poussa un petit cri.

« J'ai 15 jours pour faire de toi un apprenti cuisinier. »

Duo tout sourire cria presque.

« Tu vas m'apprendre à cuisiner ? »

« Hai. »

Heero le fit tournoyer un peu avant de le faire redescendre pour le garder contre lui.

« Je t'aime tant Heero. »

« Je sais mon ange… Si nous allions défaire nos affaires et il faut que tu caches ton sac. »

Heero avait fini en se moquant de Duo ouvertement.

« Ne te moque pas de moi. »

« Ooh que si. »

Duo courut derrière Heero qui après l'avoir relâché était parti en courant vers les escaliers où devait se trouver leur chambre.

« Hé, reviens ici tout de suite. »

Une fois arrivé à destination, du moins Duo par déduction avait supposé que cette magnifique chambre était la leur, en y voyant leurs valises et autres affaires. Il pénétra dans celle-ci et à peine fut-il à l'intérieur que la porte se referma sur lui, ce qui le fit sursauter de peur en ce retournant brusquement.

L'instant d'après Duo était allongé sur l'immense lit à baldaquin sous un Heero très pressé de lui faire l'amour.

_**Á suivre…**_

Alors cela valait-il le coup d'attendre ?  
Non !!!!  
Snif, même pas juste …  
Sérieux…  
J'espère en tout honnêteté que ce nouveau chapitre vous aura un minimum plus, même s'il ne comporte pas encore le cadeau de Duo pour les 31 ans d'Heero et l'arrivée des deux SM de service. Ma bêta et moi sur ce chapitre n'avons pas le même avis à son sujet (J'ai rajouter cette phrase après sa correction et ses commentaires que moi seule est pu lire). Je tiens donc à m'excuser au préalable si ce chapitre déçoit certains d'entre vous.  
Tout cela dans le prochain chapitre, je vous dis donc à dans 1 mois et Gros BISOU.

_**Catirella**_

₪

**Lexique :****  
****Attention, toutes les explications ont été prises ****sur ****le net… Ce qui est en "i**_**talique**_**" par contre sont de moi uniquement.**

(**1**) - **Delphes** est le site d'un important « sanctuaire panhellénique », c'est-à-dire d'un sanctuaire commun à toutes les cités de la Grèce antique. Il est dédié au dieu Apollon Pythien et caractérisé par la présence d'un oracle. Delphes se trouve en Phocide.  
Il est important de rappeler que les sanctuaires panhelléniques (de « Hellènes », synonyme de « Grecs ») étaient des complexes architecturaux extérieurs aux cités : ils constituaient les seuls lieux où tous les anciens Grecs prenaient part à des célébrations à caractère religieux « communes ».  
_Je suis __allé__ à Delphes (je ne sais plus si je l'ai déjà dis, __sans __doute !) C'est très beau mais aussi très mal entretenu. __Remarquez__ depuis il y a eu les jeux __Olympiques__, ils ont __peut__ être plus d'estime pour leur patrimoine !_

(**2**) - **Athènes** s'étend sur la plaine d'Attique, dominée par le mont Aegalien à l'Ouest, le mont Parnitha au nord, le mont Lycabette au nord-est (faisant partie de chaîne Pentélique), le mont Hymettus à l'est, et le golfe Saronique au sud-ouest. En raison de ces limites naturelles, il est peu probable de voir la ville s'étendre beaucoup plus qu'elle ne l'est aujourd'hui. Par ailleurs, la géomorphologie d'Athènes contribue beaucoup aux problèmes de pollution atmosphérique dont elle souffre aujourd'hui (Los Angeles aux États-Unis connaît la même géomorphologie et les mêmes conséquences).  
- La formation du toponyme viendrait, selon certains, de la racine indo-européenne _ath_- signifiant probablement « tête » ou « sommet », puisque la forteresse de l'Acropole située au sommet de la colline du même nom, constituerait le « noyau fondateur » de la ville. Ce qui expliquerait d'ailleurs l'origine de la légende mythologique portant sur la naissance de la déesse éponyme, selon laquelle Athéna serait sortie « armée » de la tête de Zeus.  
● Le pluriel du mot Athènes, d'après Thucydide, est une trace des anciens villages qui fusionnèrent pour fonder la cité (voir synœcisme).  
● En grec ancien, la cité s'appelait Ἀθῆναι / _Athễnai_ et c'est sous ce nom qu'elle est devenue la capitale de l'État grec moderne. Cependant, depuis l'abandon de la katharévousa, dans les années 1970, la forme moderne Αθήνα _Athína_ est devenue le nom officiel de la ville (et de la mégalopole).  
_Pour plus de__ renseignements__, je vous invite à aller sur internet si le cœur vous en dit... Je ne pense pas que l'écriture du grec ancien __ressorte__ sur FanFiction, je m'en excuse… _

(**3**) - Olympie (en grec ancien Ὀλυμπία, grec moderne Ολυμπία Olympía) était un centre religieux de la Grèce, dans le Péloponnèse, plus précisément dans une petite plaine de l'Élide, sur la rive droite de l'Alphée près de la cité de Pyrgos à environ 18 kilomètres de la mer Ionienne et au pied du Mont Cronion. À l'endroit du site était l'Altis, un bois sacré. Le stade lui-même était enfoui au beau milieu d'un bois d'oliviers sauvages. L'Autel de Zeus était aussi à cet emplacement. C'est le site traditionnel pour allumer la flamme olympique quelques mois avant la cérémonie d'ouverture de chaque Jeux Olympiques d'hiver comme d'été.

(**4**) - **Patras** (en grec ancien Πάτραι / pluriel Pátrai, régularisé en grec moderne en Πάτρα / singulier Pátra) est la quatrième ville de Grèce.  
Capitale de la région de Grèce de l'Ouest, elle est également chef-lieu du Nome d'Achaïe. C'est aussi le principal port de voyageurs (sur le golfe de Patras) à destination des îles ioniennes (Zakynthos, Céphalonie, Corfou, Ithaque) et de l'Italie.  
Ville industrielle, c'est également l'une des villes les plus pauvres de Grèce. Patras fut en 2006 la capitale européenne de la culture.  
_**Araxos**__ est surtout le nom de l'aéroport. La ville qui ressort lorsque l'on cherche à ce nom est :__**Patras**__. Si si j'ai __cherché__, je n'ai pas fait que des copier/coller...Athènes ce trouve environs à 200 kilomètres d'Araxos. _

(**5**) - **Mystra**, Ville byzantine du 13ème siècle. La visite est très difficile compte tenu de son terrain abrupte et du peu d'ombre qui règne sur les lieux. S'y rendre de bonne heure le matin, bien chapeauté.  
La visite de l'ancienne ville nous permet de nous promener à travers des maisons du XVème et XVIIIème siècle et de rencontrer quelques monastères toujours en activité. En continuant notre " escalade ", nous arrivons au Grand Palais en cours de restauration et poursuivons notre montée jusqu'au château, (construit par un Français) juste pour y admirer le panorama, car il n'en reste que des ruines.  
Ne pas chercher à retrouver les ruines de l'ancienne Sparte, il n'en reste plus rien...  
En redescendant, on peut aller jeter un coup d'œil au petit musée qui se trouve à l'entrée...  
Bon à savoir : Avoir une tenue correcte car sur les lieux il y a encore des édifices religieux en activité...

(**6**) - Epidaure... Classé au Patrimoine de l'Humanité par l'Unesco. Epidaure est situé dans une petite vallée du Péloponnèse.  
Joli petit théâtre antique (à ne pas confondre avec celui du véritable site d'Epidaure), mis au jour en 1971. Accessible par un sentier à partir de la plage de Nissi.  
Ruines immergées d'une cité antique entre les plages de Spilia et de Platanos.  
Le site d'Epidaure (15 km) abrite le théâtre le mieux conservé de Grèce. De 14000 places, les + hautes situées à 22,50m de hauteur, il offre une acoustique extraordinaire. Des pièces antiques y sont jouées régulièrement.  
C'est à Epidaure qu'a commencé le culte d'Asclepios, le dieu de la Médecine, au VIe siècle av.-J.C., mais les monuments principaux, en particulier le théâtre, considéré un des chefs d'œuvre les plus purs de l'architecture grecque, datent du IVe siècle.  
_Pour les plages ou plutôt celle que Duo propose à Heero :  
_Archea Epidavros ou Palea Epidavros, cette station balnéaire, assez développée, a su conserver son caractère.  
_Voilà pourquoi j'ai choisi celle-ci..._

(**7**) - **L'île d'Alonissos** est située au nord des îles Sporades. Elle est authentique et célèbre pour ses beautés naturelles. Les plages de l'île sont de sable fin avec des eaux émeraude et cristallines. C'est également le paradis des amateurs de plongée, car l'île abrite de très belles grottes marines. Certaines plages de l'île sont protégées par le gouvernement grec, car des phoques monachus-monachus viennent s'y reposer.

(8) - _J'ai bien sûr regardé préalablement sur le net le trajet pour se rendre jusqu'à cette île. Pas les horaires de vol, ni de Ferry par contre. L__'île d'Alonissos n'a pas d'aéroport._

(**9**) - **Milos** est une île magnifique, pleine de surprises, de charmes et de beautés. Elle est unique grâce à son paysage lunaire exceptionnel, dû à sa nature volcanique qui a permis la formation de rochers imposants aux formes étranges et aux couleurs multiples : rouge, orange, marron, vert, gris, blanc.  
Ces falaises fantastiques émergent souvent de la mer turquoise ou émeraude, bordée de sable fin doré, blanc ou gris, constituant de belles plages ombragées de tamaris.  
Les villages et petites villes de Milos sont charmants et attrayants.

₪

_Warning : Nous n'avons pas le droit de répondre aux reviews via les fictions… FF n'apprécie pas…_

* * *

**Rappel**

₪ _Ce sujet est pour moi des plus __**sérieux**__. Merci de ne pas y voir autre chose. _

* * *

Dernière info :  
Cette fiction serra " Updated " une seule fois par mois, a la fin de celui-ci.  
Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire ce nouveau chapitre… 


	12. Chapitre 11

Auteur : Catirella

Titre :** Club Olympus Boy's**

Base : Gundam Wing

**Disclamer :** Ils ne sont toujours pas à moi. Crotte ! J'ai tout essayé, rien à faire, ils ne veulent pas les lâcher au Japon… Ils les prêtent de gré ou de force, allez savoir ? On s'en fout, le principal c'est que l'on arrive à les avoir rien que pour nous dans les fictions… Yatta ! A nous les **G-Boys** !

Couples : **Heero/Duo** - Trowa/Quatre

Sujet : (Prostitution masculine au début de la fiction), Violences, amour et concession…

Genre : Angst, OCC, POV, SM pour ce chapitre…

_Bêta, Magical Girl Kiki_ :

_Salut à tous.__  
__Aucun commentaire particulier sur ce chapitre. Si ce n'est qu'on retrouve Cat sadique comme on aime.__  
__Sinon, il n'y a qu'une chose à faire, lire et en profiter d'un bout à l'autre avec un plaisir sans limite.__  
__Bonne lecture._

**Note de l'auteur**, Catirella bien sûr :  
_Écrit le 20/21 et 22 octobre 2007.  
Mis en ligne le vendredi 26 octobre 2007._

J'ai écrit ce chapitre un peu en retard ce mois-ci, une nouvelle fois.  
Alors en tout premier, merci à Kiki, qui aura dû le corriger une fois de plus avec un délai des plus limités.  
Et en deuxième, sachez que ce chapitre 11 se déroule sur en faite plusieurs journées au tout début. Merci Kiki de m'avoir dit mon erreur… Honte à moi… Mais la quasi totalité se déroule sur une matinée uniquement tout de même.  
Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous, Mini Poutou…  
**_Catirella_**

₪

_**Attention SM et Lemon dans ce chapitre **_

₪

**" Un GRAND MERCI pour toutes vos reviews pour le chapitre du mois de septembre "**

₪

* * *

**Club Olympus Boy's**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 11 

Le lendemain de leur arrivée, Heero jugea qu'il était préférable de laisser son fiancé dormir. Il allait devoir durant tout le mois suivant se lever tôt le matin, pour se rendre sur le site où se trouvait déjà le professeur Bloom depuis début juillet (1).

Duo dormit jusqu'à midi passé. Il paniqua un peu lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'Heero n'était plus avec lui. Et comprit pourquoi lorsqu'il regarda l'heure qu'affichait son portable. Après s'être étiré tel un félin, il se leva et mit un de ses caleçons posé sûrement par les bons soins d'Heero, sur l'un des fauteuils, qui se trouvait dans leur chambre. Puis il se rendit sur le balcon attenant à la chambre. Il sourit lorsqu'il vit Heero nager dans la piscine.

Duo le regarda quelques instants avant de se rendre dans leur salle de bain pour y prendre une douche rapide. Après avoir refait sa natte rapidement, il enfila un maillot de bain et passa une chemise blanche légère. C'est pratiquement en courant qu'il rejoint Heero en prenant soin de saluer le personnel qu'il croisa dans sa course.

Heero sourit en le voyant arriver. Etant près des marches pour sortir de la piscine. Il sorti de celle-ci pour aller embrasser son démon de fiancé, qui à courir aux abords de la piscine, aurait très bien pu glisser sur une flaque d'eau.

Duo fit la moue lorsqu'il prit une claque sur les fesses en même tant qu'un baiser mouillé dans le cou.

« Ne cours pas près de la piscine, je n'ai pas envie que tu te rompes le cou en tombant. »

Duo comprit la claque et se mordit la lèvre.

« 'Vi, je ne le referai plus… Tu ne m'as pas réveillé ce matin ? »

« Tu avais besoin de dormir. »

Heero lui caressa la joue droite et Duo en ferma les yeux.

« Tu t'es reposé au moins ? »

« Oui, je suis en pleine forme. »

« Tu as pris ta douche ? »

« Oui, je suis tout propre. »

« Tu veux déjeuner ? »

Duo ne put retenir un fou rire.

« Et toi tu as faim ? »

« Pas pour l'instant. Mais si toi oui, cela ne me dérange pas de déjeuner maintenant. »

« J'aime ta prévenance envers moi Heero. J'aimerais nager un peu avec toi avant de manger. »

Heero l'embrassa sur les lèvres et Duo en profita pour se coller à lui. Il frissonna au contact de la peau froide et humide d'Heero.

Peu de temps après Duo et Heero nagèrent ensemble quelques longueurs, pour finir coller l'un à l'autre, ou plutôt, Duo les jambes autour de la taille d'Heero à s'embrasser et se caresser. Ils auraient bien poussé plus loin ce moment de tendresse mais ils n'étaient pas encore seuls dans la demeure.

La cuisinière sur la demande d'Heero leur avait préparé quelque chose de léger et frais, agrémenté d'Esch Baladi (2). En plus de diverses desserts.

Duo mangea pour 4, n'ayant pas pris de petit déjeuner. La cuisinière avait sourit en le voyant dévorer, surtout les galettes remplaçant le pain. Avant de quitter son service, elle en re-prépara pour que Duo puisse en remanger dans l'après midi, mais aussi au repas du soir. Autant dire qu'elle en avait fait pratiquement pour un régiment. Duo fut tout sourire en découvrant ce trésor sous un grand torchon.

Ils passèrent le reste de cette première journée sagement dans leur chambre. Duo devait vraiment être épuisé car il s'endormit pour une sieste de 4 heures, blotti contre Heero après leur déjeuner.

Vers 18 h, ils retournèrent faire quelques brasses dans la piscine aussi nus l'un que l'autre et finirent ce qu'ils avaient commencé le midi.

Cela ouvrit l'appétit de Duo, qui dévora, le premier repas qu'Heero lui prépara de ses propres mains… Ils discutèrent de leur journée du lendemain. Heero lui parla d'une petite visite privée en hauteur à bord d'une montgolfière. Duo en fut immédiatement emballé. Duo fut encore plus surpris lorsqu'il lui dit qu'il avait déjà réservé, juste au cas où.

Heero se retrouva avec un amant au top de sa forme cette nuit là. Duo lui fit l'amour, tout en restant à sa place. À savoir, celle qu'il avait toujours eue et qui lui convenait parfaitement. Avoir le rôle de l'actif. Duo n'en avait jamais eu le désir, même bien avant d'avoir sa toute première relation sexuelle.

Mais il avait appris à prendre les choses en main avec son tout premier amant et ce soir était l'occasion de monter à Heero une partie de ses capacités. Heero l'aida un peu lorsqu'il vit que Duo commença à fatiguer. Il le regarda sombrer dans les limbes du sommeil, le sourire aux lèvres, tout en lui caressant la nuque.

Duo se mit à ronronner juste avant de s'endormir, tenant avec possessivité Heero.

« _Je t'aime Duo, tu n'imagines même pas à quel point._ »

Heero l'embrassa comme il put après ces quelques mots murmurés pour ne pas le réveiller.

Leurs débuts de vacances en Egypte se passèrent merveilleusement bien.

Puis arriva le grand jour que Duo attendait depuis leur arrivée au Caire.

Le jour de l'anniversaire d'Heero était enfin arrivé.

Duo le matin du 21 juillet, se leva avant Heero grâce à son portable qu'il avait mis en mode vibreur pour sonner à 8 heures du matin.

Il avait aussi réussi à demander à la cuisinière de la demeure où ils se trouvaient en location, de leur préparer un petit déjeuner amélioré exceptionnellement.

Duo lui avait donné une enveloppe la veille. La cuisinière l'avait grandement remercié, car celle-ci contenait l'équivalant d'un mois de salaire pour elle. Pourtant, Duo n'avait mis que l'équivalant de 100 dollars à l'intérieur.

Ce matin là, Duo n'en revient pas, arrivé en cuisine, de ce qu'elle avait confectionné et rapporté de chez elle.

Dans un élan de pure joie, Duo lui sauta au cou.

Cette femme d'une quarantaine d'année en fut bouleversée.

Jamais un client n'avait eu un tel geste de gratitude vis à vis d'elle. Duo lui redonna la même somme que la veille qu'elle refusa poliment. Mais Duo lui expliqua que c'était pour couvrir les frais qu'elle avait dû avoir en denrée pour le petit déjeuner sublime qu'il avait devant les yeux ainsi que le futur repas de ce midi.

Duo n'avait pas l'intention de bouger de la demeure de la journée. Seule la cuisinière était présente, ayant donner sa journée aux 2 autres personnes. Et à 10 heures au plus tard, elle allait prendre congé à son tour jusqu'au lendemain matin. Soit dans moins d'une petite heure.

Amite (1) remercia Duo de son immense générosité en s'inclinant. Duo en fut très gêné.

Une fois Amite remise de ses émotions, elle et Duo prirent chacun un plateau, qu'ils montèrent au premier.

Ils les posèrent sur la table à roulette qui permettait de servir lors des réceptions. Ils refirent un 2ème voyage, puis Amite retourna en cuisine pour commencer la préparation du repas du midi.

Duo ouvrit doucement la porte de leur chambre et poussa leur petit déjeuner à l'intérieur, en faisant bien attention de ne pas faire trop de bruit. Puis il referma la porte et alla réveiller Heero comme il ce doit.

« Heero mon amour, c'est l'heure du petit déjeuner. »

Duo ponctua sa phrase par un baiser sur les lèvres de son amant. Heero malgré les mots d'amour et le baiser grogna. Duo le savait, Heero détestait être réveillé par qui que ce soit hormis son réveil ou portable. Mais Duo avait tout calculé pour cette journée des plus spéciales. Et le réveiller par ses soins était essentiel pour la suite de la journée.

« Duo, laisse moi tranquille. »

Duo sourit et lui monta dessus, puis lui déposa de léger baiser dans le cou.

Heero grogna de plus belle en fronçant les sourcils.

« Duo mais à quoi tu joues ? »

« Je joue à celui qui veut te souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire en te faisant pleins de bisous partout. »

« Hn ! »

Heero ouvrit les yeux péniblement et tomba sur le magnifique visage de Duo.

« C'est aujourd'hui ? »

« 'Vi… Joyeux anniversaire mon amour. »

Heero soupira tout en lui souriant.

« Merci mon ange. Tu as pris un risque énorme là tu sais. »

« Oui, je sais. »

« Hn. »

Heero voulut lui capturer les lèvres, mais Duo esquiva habillement ce qui déplut à Heero, qui pour le coup re-fronça les sourcils.

Duo quitta le lit.

« Petit déjeuner au lit. »

Heero se souleva avec ses coudes et ses sourcils prirent une expression d'étonnement lorsqu'il vit tout ce qui se trouvait devant lui.

« Comment as-tu fait ? »

« J'ai demandé à notre cuisinière hier et là elle finit de nous préparer le repas de ce midi. Après elle rentrera chez elle et toi et moi serons seuls toute cette journée. »

« Toi et moi ? Les autres ne viennent pas ? »

« Nan, j'ai pris sur moi de leur donner leur journée, je te voulais rien qu'à moi. »

Heero soupira à nouveau, mais d'aisance.

« Viens ici. »

Duo revient vers lui immédiatement et Heero l'attira à lui dans l'intention de lui faire l'amour. Duo s'y attendant le laissa lui donner un baiser des plus passionnés, mais s'échappa une fois celui-ci rompu. Cela ne plut évidemment pas du tout à Heero.

« Petit déjeuner avant, douche et ensuite tu feras de moi tout ce que tu veux mon amour. »

Heero ferma les yeux et se fit violence pour ne pas s'énerver le jour de ses 31 ans. Puis il s'installa dans le lit pour pouvoir recevoir le plateau que Duo lui préparait sur les genoux.

Duo passa en premier sous la douche. Heero pendant ce temps alla remercier leur cuisinière pour ce petit déjeuner royale et il referma la porte derrière elle. Ayant fini de préparer leur repas du midi, il était temps pour elle de quitter les lieux.

Heero prit soin de barricader la grande porte, histoire que personne ne rentre à l'improviste et ne les surprenne en pleine action.

Lorsqu'il remonta, Duo le poussa à l'intérieur de leur salle de bain. Heero commençait à perdre sa patience, car Duo avait une nouvelle fois esquiver un baiser de sa part.

Le bruit de la douche fut le signal pour Duo, qui en profita pour prendre son sac mystère et sortir ce que celui-ci contenait.

Et pour une fois Heero prit tout son temps dans la salle de bain, ce qui permit à Duo de préparer et de mettre en place son premier cadeau à l'homme qu'il aimait.

Heero ressortit de la salle de bain en se frottant énergiquement les cheveux avec une serviette.

Il stoppa son action lorsque son regarde rencontra la silhouette de Duo, son anatomie pris d'un seul coup un diamètre considérable et ses yeux seraient sortis de leur orbite si Dieu n'avait pas prévu de sécurité à cet effet.

Et pour cause.

Duo se trouvait devant lui, les cheveux non nattés, vêtu d'une chemise noire transparente ouverte sur le devant, d'un pantalon tout aussi noir des plus fluides retenu par une ceinture. Sans chaussette aux pied. Et au vu de l'entrejambe de Duo, Heero se doutait qu'il ne portait aucun sous vêtement. Mais ce qui attira le plus l'attention était ce qu'il tenait dans ses mains. Un instrument SM qu'Heero n'avait jamais utilisé sur Duo lorsqu'il se rendait au Club.

Une tawse (4).

« Duo ! Que fais-tu avec cela dans les mains ? »

Duo se contenta de sourire en se rapprochant de lui.

« J'ai été un vilain petit garçon ce matin et je mérite d'être puni. »

« Hn ! … … Non non non, je t'ai dit que je ne voulais plus lever la main sur toi et toi tu me mets pratiquement de quoi te frapper dans celle-ci. »

Duo qui n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres d'Heero, lui caressa la joue.

« C'est diffèrent mon amour. Là c'est un jeu. Un jeu que tu aimes. »

« Duo cela équivaut à la même chose à mes yeux. »

« Non Heero. C'est là justement toute la différence. Il faut que tu saches faire la différence entre la violence sous le coup d'une colère et un acte Sado Maso entre partenaires. Je ne suis pas un expert, mais sache que ce que tu m'as raconté en Grèce, m'a encore plus renforcé pour ce jour. »

« Duo je… »

« Chuuuuuut, je sais Heero, mais je sais aussi que tu as cette partie de toi qui aime dominer et punir. Tout comme les deux lapinous qui arrivent dans moins de 9 jours. Heero, apprend moi… Apprend moi et réapprend à faire la différence entre l'amour et la violence. »

Heero ferma les yeux et posa son menton sur le sommet du crâne de Duo. Lui, avait enfouit son nez dans son cou, en lui donnant de petits baisers depuis qu'il avait fini de parler.

« J'ai peur Duo. »

« Moi aussi… Mais bien avant que tu ne m'ouvres ton cœur, je voulais t'offrir ce cadeau des plus pervers. Je savais à quoi m'attendre Heero, mais là je sais que tu sauras trouver du plaisir tout en punissant mes fesses que tu aimes tant. »

Heero sourit et embrasse les cheveux de Duo.

« Je les croquerais si cela m'était possible. »

Duo sortit du cou d'Heero avec un sourire magnifique aux lèvres, en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, il vint poser son front sur celui d'Heero.

« Nan, tu n'as pas le droit de me morde les fesses, elles ne sont pas comestibles. »

Heero rigola.

« Baka. »

« Je suis ton baka et je t'aime. »

Heero le souleva et Duo noua ses jambes autour de la taille d'Heero qui perdit sa serviette dans l'action, nouée autour de elle-ci. Puis il l'embrasse tendrement puis de plus en plus passionnément tout en se rapprochant du lit à baldaquin.

Arrivé à destination Heero rompit leur baiser, ce qui fit grogner Duo de mécontentement. Heero sourit sadiquement en lui donnant un petit bisou sur le bout du nez.

« Tu es sûr ? »

Duo soupira d'aisance en souriant.

« Oui Heero. Je n'ai pas été sage ce matin. »

Heero sourit de plus belle, ce qui était de plus en plus fréquent chez lui.

« Je dois reconnaître qu'en effet tu n'as pas été très gentil. Tu m'as réveillé, alors que je déteste cela. Tu as repoussé mes avances par 2 fois et tu m'as pratiquement poussé sous la douche de force. Alors que c'est mon anniversaire aujourd'hui. »

Duo fit une moue adorable qui donna plutôt envie à Heero de lui faire l'amour en lui attachant les poignets au montant du lit que de le punir avec la tawse que Duo avait, semble-t-il, choisie au vu de ce qu'il avait vu par la suite posé sur un des fauteuils de la chambre.

« J'ai terriblement envie de toi Duo. »

Duo le fixa cette fois-ci sadiquement et osa l'impensable en faisant glisser sa main droite dans le bas du dos d'Heero.

Il lui claqua aussi fort qu'il le put la fesse gauche. L'effet fut immédiat, Heero ouvrit de grands yeux et souffla par le nez en regardant à son tour sadiquement Duo.

« Là tu l'auras voulu. »

« 'Vi vivivivivivi… »

« Je vais finir par croire que tu es dingue ! »

« Oui, je suis raide dingue de toi Heero et je ferai tout pour te rendre heureux à nouveau. »

Heero serra très fort Duo dans ses bras, tellement fort que Duo en eut la respiration coupée.

« Je t'aime tant, je n'ai même jamais aimé mon petit frère aussi fort. »

« Heero, Je ne peux plus respirer. »

« Gomen. »

Duo reprit une grande bouffée d'air et ferma mes yeux l'espace d'un instant.

« Je suis puni ou pas ? »

« Oui. »

Duo rougit et se mordit la lèvre.

Heero le fit reposer les pieds au sol et Duo rougit encore plus en se rendant compte de la parfaite nudité de son compagnon.

« Plus de serviette ? »

« Elle est tombée… Tu veux vraiment être puni avec ceci ? »

« Oui. »

« Je peux opter pour 2 punitions différentes ? »

« Hein ! Pourquoi ? »

« La tawse est très douloureuse aux dires de Quatre. »

Duo passa à un rouge soutenu au niveau des joues.

« Il sera préférable que tu reçoives une simple fessée avant la tawse, c'est une sorte d'échauffement. Les pratiquants du SM procèdent ainsi la plupart du temps pour ne pas blesser leur partenaire. »

« Tous ? »

« Non, mais beaucoup le font. Quatre et Trowa le font. »

« Quatre m'en a vaguement parlé. »

« Au fait… Où as-tu trouvé tout ceci ? »

Duo rougit encore plus.

« J'ai ouvert la mallette interdite. »

Heero leva les sourcils.

« Et c'est toi qui ose me taper la main, alors que tu as fouillé dans mes affaires ? »

« 'Vi, pardonne moi, je ne savais pas où aller pour m'en procurer et je manquais de temps. Ne m'en veux pas. »

Le baiser d'Heero le rassura et Duo en soupira de soulagement.

« Je ne t'en tiens pas rigueur, mais que cela ne devienne pas une habitude mon ange. »

« Oui, promis. »

Heero s'assit sur le lit et attira Duo à lui. Duo sourit en le regardant lui défaire sa ceinture pour lui baiser son pantalon. Une fois fait, il le plaça à sa droite pour le faire basculer sur ses genoux, en prenant soin que la virilité de Duo se retrouve en contacte directe avec sa cuisse. Puis il lui remonta sa chemise jusqu'à mi-rein.

Sans plus attendre Heero après lui avoir prodigué une caresse qui fit réagir Duo, Heero commença de lui fesser ses magnifiques fesses, qui rapidement prirent de belles couleurs rosées puis de plus en plus rouges.

Duo était partagé entre plusieurs sensations encore jamais eues à ce jour.

En premier, la fessée était très érotique. Certes Heero lui claquait le postérieur, mais il s'arrêtait de temps en temps pour le caresser sensuellement.

En deuxième, la virilité de Duo frottait à chaque claque reçue contre la cuise d'Heero et cela ne faisait qu'augmenter son excitation. La douleur de la fessée était des plus supportables surtout après tout ce qu'il avait vécu au Club. Mais surtout Heero lui donnait plus de plaisir que de douleur, car il ne le frappait pas de toute ses forces, mais juste ce qu'il fallait.

Une fois le séant de Duo bien colorer et prêt pour recevoir la tawse. Heero le fit se redresser et put constater que Duo était très en forme et ce malgré la fessée qu'il venait de recevoir.

Rester plus qu'a Heero d'en faire de même avec la suite de la punition du vilain petit garçon.

Son cœur battait de plus en plus vite, surtout lorsqu'il se retrouva avec la tawse en question dans la main droite.

Duo sentit sa peur et vint le rassurer d'un doux baiser avant de prendre la position, les mains à plat sur le bas du lit, les reins creusés, avec les jambes légèrement écartées. Un reste des divers punitions que lui avait données bon nombre de ses clients, en plus d'Heero lui même.

Heero hésita.

Duo ferma les yeux en espèrent qu'il trouve la force de passer cette première étape. Il attendit donc qu'Heero puise en lui le courage de lui porter le premier coup sans violence outre mesure.

Après un long soupir de la part d'Heero en fermant les yeux il frappa les fesses de son fiancé en faisant bien attention de doser la force de ce coup. Duo sursauta ne s'y attendant plus. La douleur quant à elle était nouvelle. La tawse faisait mal et ce même si Heero avait frappé avec une certaine douceur. Duo s'était mordu la lèvre pour ne pas pousser une plainte à ce premier impact.

Heero lui assigna le coup suivant un peu plus haut que le premier et le troisième très rapidement, en gardant le même dosage pour ne pas blesser Duo.

Puis il vient caresser le fessier malmené.

Duo gémit.

Un gémissement de plaisir qui s'amplifia lorsque la main d'Heero passa entre ses jambes le forçant à écarter plus celles-ci.

Heero lui procura une caresse intime en allant et venant sur son inimité. La virilité de Duo qui avait un peu ramollie au dernier coup reçu, retrouva une rigidité qui commençait à lui faire mal.

« Ça va mieux ? »

Duo rougit. Tout ceci était nouveau pour lui, jamais il n'avait eu une érection lorsqu'il recevait un coup.

« Oui… Cela fait mal, mais c'est supportable. »

« Je ne vais te donner que 3 autres coups. »

« C'est tout ? »

« Duo… Ne tente pas le diable, s'il te plaît. »

Duo rougit encore plus. Heero avait raison. Ce cadeau d'anniversaire était une tentation à la violence, Duo en était conscient lorsqu'il avait pris la décision de le lui offrir.

« Oui tu as raison, pardonne moi. »

Heero se pencha sur lui et l'embrassa à la base des reins.

Duo en frissonna de la tête aux pieds et banda encore plus.

« Je t'aime mon ange. »

Duo ferma les yeux et soupira de contentement. Mais lorsqu'il sentit Heero s'éloigner, il comprit qu'il allait lui administrer les 3 derniers coups de tawse.

Duo serra les dents, mais il ne put retenir ses larmes de couler au dernier reçu.

Heero après avoir reposé la tawse sur le fauteuil, vint redresser Duo. Son cœur lui fit mal lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Duo pleurait.

« Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée, je n'aurais pas dû accepter. »

Duo se blotti contre son torse, Heero le serra dans ses bras et les virilités rentrèrent en contact direct. Ce qui les fit rougir tous les deux.

« Je ne pleure pas à cause de la douleur mon amour, mais parce que je suis fier de toi. Tu ne m'as pas frappé comme une brute, tu m'as caressé et tu viens de démontrer que tu pouvais reprendre le contrôle de toi même. »

Heero en fut soulagé.

« Tu as très mal ? »

« Oui, un peu mais je sais que je n'y penserai plus lorsque je t'offrirais mon 2ème cadeau. »

« Qui est ? »

« Moi. »

Heero prit délicatement le visage de Duo entre ses mains et l'embrassa chastement, puis passionnément.

« Je t'aime Duo. »

Duo rigola doucement.

« Je sais, tu n'arrêtes pas de me le dire. »

« Et je te le dirai encore et encore et encore et… »

Duo lui posa un doigt sur les lèvres.

« Chuuuuuuuuuuut… Fais moi l'amour, j'en brûle d'envie depuis l'aube. »

« Je peux t'attacher ? »

« Hein ! Comment cela ? »

« Juste les mains au montant du lit, je te promets que je te rends ta liberté lorsque je le déciderai. »

Duo fit une petite moue boudeuse.

« Je n'aime pas trop l'idée Heero, mais si cela peut te faire plaisir alors, oui… Tu peux m'attacher. »

« Fais moi confiance. »

Duo lui sourit.

« J'ai confiance en toi. »

Heero regarda Duo dans les yeux et comprit. Il lui sourit et tout en l'embrassant dans le cou qu'il lui avait dégagé, fit glisser au sol, la chemise noir de Duo.

« Je ne vais pas t'attacher. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Heero avec douceur l'obligea à s'allonger sur le lit.

« J'ai commis une erreur et j'ai compris tes craintes. Je vais procéder autrement. »

Le regarde de Duo se fit reconnaissant, avec une pointe de soulagement.

« Merci Heechan. »

« De rien mon ange. »

Duo qui le regardait, s'étant soulevé en s'aidant de ces coudes. Bascula la tête en arrière lorsque Heero lui suçota son gland pour le prendre quelques instants plus tard entièrement en bouche.

« Heeerooo, laisse moi aussi te sucer… »

Heero arrêta et se retira ce qui fit grogner Duo de mécontentement et fit sourire son amant.

« Te voir prendre du plaisir par mes soins, m'en procure encore plus mon ange… Plus tard dans la journée, si tu veux, mais là… C'est uniquement moi qui prends les choses en main et en bouche. »

Duo poussa un petit cri lorsque Heero reprit sa tache abandonnée moins d'une minute.

Duo ne pouvant atteindre les cheveux d'Heero, agrippa les draps et les serra dans ses mains en gémissant.

Heero tout en allant et venant sur la verge de son amant, ne le quitta pas des yeux. Voir son fiancé jouir aussi l'excitait au plus haut point.

Duo ne tarda pas à se déverser dans la bouche de son bourreau du plaisir. Heero avale sans difficulté et se fit glisser sur Duo au risque de l'écraser par son poids.

Duo eut tout juste le temps de se remettre de ses émotions que des lèvres, vinrent demander l'entrée de des siennes. Entrée qu'il accorda immédiatement où une langue experte vint jouer avec celle qui ne demandait que de participer assidûment.

Heero profita de ce ballet buccal pour inverser leur position.

Il caressa les hanches fines de Duo qui gémit dans leur baiser. Duo fit glisser une de ses mains, jusqu'au bas ventre d'Heero, et prit en mains sa virilité. Heero faillit s'étouffer sous la surprise. Il prit Duo par la taille et le remonta sur lui. Duo suivit le mouvement en grognant, car il avait dû relâcher ce qu'il avait en main.

Heero entreprit de titiller d'intimité de Duo qui eut un frisson de plaisir au léger attouchement anal. Heero rompit le baiser, car l'air commençait sérieusement à manquer.

« Duo, prend le lubrifiant sur la table de nuit. »

Duo tendit la main et attrapa le pot, puis il ouvrit celui-ci. Il le présenta aux doigts d'Heero qui y plongea pour en ressortir lubrifiés à souhait.

Pendant que Duo refermait le pot pour le reposer sur la table de nuit, Heero avait repositionné sa main où un premier doigt trouva facilement le chemin de la jouissance.

Duo ferma les yeux à cette première intrusion et respira lentement. Heero sentit Duo légèrement bouger et sut qu'il pouvait faire pénétrer le 2ème doigt. Une mini grimace furtive passa sur le visage de Duo, puis quelques secondes plus tard de lui même, il bougea doucement et cette fois-ci Heero en fit de même avec ses doigts.

Au premier petit cri de jouissance de Duo, Heero sut qu'il avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait. Il le trouvait généralement assez vite. Heero retire ses doigts et remonta les hanches de Duo pour l'aider à s'empaler de lui même sur sa propre verge.

Heero avait laissé autour de l'intimité de Duo assez de lubrifiant pour que la descente soit plus facile.

Elle le fut.

Mais Duo étroit, ne put retenir une plainte de douleur. Heero le stoppa immédiatement.

« Arrête tu vas te faire mal. »

« Non, ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas la première fois que nous le faisons ainsi. »

« Oui, mais c'est la première fois que nous le faisons directement ainsi. »

Duo le rassura d'un regard.

« Je t'assure que cela ira mieux lorsque je serai descendu entièrement, il faut que tu relâches mes hanches Heerooooooooo… Vilain… »

Duo était déjà essoufflé. Pourtant, il n'avait encore rien fait de très physique, mais le fait de se crisper pour ne pas redescendre trop vite sur la verge d'Heero lui demander beaucoup d'effort.

Il laissa échapper un « Aaaaah. », lorsque Heero fut entièrement en lui jusqu'à la garde.

Heero n'aida pas Duo à remonter sur lui de suite. Il attendit qu'il en prenne l'initiative de lui même. Ce qu'il fit rapidement en réouvrant les yeux, un sourire radieux sur les lèvres. Ses cheveux suivirent le mouvement lorsqu'il avait redressé la tête vers l'avant, après l'avoir fait basculer au point de non retour lors de sa première descente sur la clé de plaisir absolu.

Heero lutta pour garder les yeux ouverts pendant que Duo lui fit l'amour. Heero l'aida juste dans ses mouvement, mais Duo était seul maître du plaisir d'Heero en cet instant. Il voulait voir la beauté de son fiancé, brillant de la fine pellicule de sueur donc son corps s'était recouvert. Voir ses lèvres se mordre et s'ouvrir pour laisser échapper son plaisir. Ses cheveux en une magnifique cascade bouger tel un rideau de soie. Et son tout son corps répondre à leur plaisir mutuel.

Heero était grisé pour la vision que lui renvoyait l'amour qui lui redonnait une seconde naissance.

Duo ondulait au rythme imposé par son amant tout en imposant lui même la mesure.

Heero, voyant Duo faiblir laissa aller son plaisir exploser en lui. Duo le suivit de près en se libérant sur le torse d'Heero.

Mais qu'importe.

Heero ne lui en voudrait pas.

Heero comme à chaque fois, se retirerait sans le blesser.

Le maintiendrait contre lui pour qu'il reprenne des forces.

Et le porterait dans leur salle de bain, pour se délecter sous une douche tiède, tout en le lavant en une douce caresse.

Aujourd'hui, Heero Yuy eut 31 ans.

Duo lui avait offert ses premiers cadeaux, en n'en retirant autant de plaisir que l'amour de sa vie.

La journée ne faisait que commencer et elle était très loin d'être finie….

_**À suivre…**_

Cela valait t'il la peine d'attendre un mois ?  
Hum…  
Juste pour info, mon denier lemon remonte au mois d'août. Et encore. Je n'étais pas rentrée dans les détails.  
J'espère de tout cœur que ce nouveau chapitre vous aura plus, surtout aux hentais de service.  
Alors l'arrivée des 2 SM de service, sera pour le chapitre prochain. On ne peut pas tout avoir d'un coup.  
Je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire « À dans un mois et bonne vacances de la Toussaint, à ceux qui seront bien sur en vacances durant ces 12 jours. »  
Gros BISOU,

_**Catirella**_

₪

**Lexique :   
**Attention, toutes les explications qui auront été prises sur le net seront en "_italique_".Le reste par contre est de moi uniquement.

(1) - J'ai entendu récemment à la télévision que les fouilles archéologiques en Egypte se faisaient au printemps, en fonction des vents. Bon, c'était peut être aussi pour celles que j'ai vu dans le reportage. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai opté pour juillet et août, sachant que pas mal d'étudiants participent aux fouilles archéologiques. Enfin je suppose…  
(2) - Esch Baladi : _Galettes molles qui est utilise abondamment pour préparer toutes sortes de sandwiches orientaux.__  
_(3) - Amite : Petite mère  
(4) - Une tawse : Ou plutôt, la tawse… _Un instrument qui nous vient d'Écosse, où il a très longtemps été utilisé dans des contextes conjugaux, éducatifs et judiciaires. Il s'agit d'un morceau de cuir taillé en forme de paddle (mais de dimensions bien plus réduites), et dont la partie destinée à frapper le fessier est fendue en deux ou trois.__  
__Cet instrument est réputé plutôt douloureux. Lors d'une fessée à la tawse, la personne se tient ordinairement debout et penchée en avant, les fesses nues, bien que d'autres positions soient tout à fait envisageables (sur les genoux par exemple)._

₪

_Warning :__ Nous n'avons pas le droit de répondre aux reviews via les fictions… FF n'apprécie pas…

* * *

_Dernière info :  
Cette fiction sera " Updatée" une seule fois par mois, a la fin de celui-ci.  
Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire ce nouveau chapitre… 


	13. Chapitre 12

Auteur : Catirella

Titre :** Club Olympus Boy's**

Base : Gundam Wing

**Disclamer :** Ils ne sont toujours pas à moi. Crotte ! J'ai tout essayé, rien à faire, ils ne veulent pas les lâcher au Japon… Ils les prêtent de gré ou de force, allez savoir ? On s'en fout, le principal c'est que l'on arrive à les avoir rien que pour nous dans les fictions… Yatta ! A nous les **G-Boys** !

Couples : **Heero/Duo** - Trowa/Quatre

Sujet : (Prostitution masculine au début de la fiction), Violences, amour et concession…

Genre : Angst, OCC, POV…

_Bêta, Magical Girl Kiki_ :

_Coucou. Bizarre…Aujourd'hui je ne suis pas bâillonnée et je n'ai rien à dire…Oui bizarre.__  
__Mais bon Cat vous dit tout dans la note qui suit. C'est à se demander à quoi je sers.__  
__( Kiki écoute quelques secondes) Ah oui, c'est vrai, je sers à corriger les fautes de Cat. __  
__Mais une fois ceci fait, il ne me reste plus qu'à……Vous souhaiter une bonne lecture._

**Note de l'auteur**, Catirella bien sûr :  
_Écrit le 18/19 et 20 novembre 2007.  
Mis en ligne le vendredi 30 novembre 2007 en matinée._

Je n'ai pas eu autant d'inspiration pour écrire ce chapitre, hormis pour un passage... Je vous laisse deviner le quel… Un indice : Duo joue au voyeur une nuit…  
Hé hé hé hé hé…  
Dans ce chapitre certains seront déçus de l'arrivée de Trowa et Quatre en Egypte. Je n'ai pas développé en effet leur activité SM dans ce nouveau chapitre.  
Par contre nous avons un Quatre qui est rattrapé par son métier de médecin, mais qui n'a pas toutes les données pour interpréter la fatigue d'un certain natté.  
Pauvre Duo…  
Je ne vous en dit pas plus.  
Bonne lecture à vous tous et Bisou…  
_**Catirella**_

₪

_Attention : __Sous entendu de SM et Lemon dans ce chapitre _

₪

**" Un GRAND MERCI pour toutes vos reviews pour le chapitre du mois de septembre "**

₪

* * *

**Club Olympus Boy's**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 12 

Les jours qui suivirent furent rythmés entre sortie pour visiter tel ou tel lieu et monument qui faisait de l'Egypte ses richesses passée et a venir… Duo début août allait contribuer à enrichir ce patrimoine.

Heero tous les soirs donnait à Duo de petits cours de cuisine. Avec des aliments très simples qu'ils retrouveraient une fois revenus aux Etats-Unis.

Durant une de leurs visites au Caire même, Duo acheta pour son neveu un magnifique petit coffre en bois entièrement sculpté et travaillé à la main. Solo pourrait y mettre ses trésors et ses secrets rien que pour lui. Le petit coffre trouva sa place dans le sac que Duo avait interdit à Heero de toucher. Ce qui n'était plus le cas depuis ses 31 ans.

Mais en fin de matinée aujourd'hui arrivaient Quatre et Trowa. Ils sont venus avec la Jeep de Duo les chercher à l'aéroport. Jeep que Duo conduit seul depuis leur arrivée en Egypte. L'escargot avait fait place à la gazelle et Heero s'était surpris à avoir peur une fois. Duo eut chaud aux fesses ce soir là. Mais il se fit pardonner de la meilleure façon du monde et conduit plus prudemment le lendemain et les jours qui suivirent.

Duo n'était tout de même pas responsable de l'état désastreux de certaines routes non plus.

La veille de l'arriver de leur amis, Duo c'était rendu seul sur le site ou à partire du lundi il s'y trouverait en tant qu'assistant de Catherine Bloom. Son arriver ne passa pas inaperçu. Catherine avait sourit et aurait payer pour voir ce que cela donnerait lorsque Heero viendrait lui rendre une visite surprise ou non. Hélas elle risquait de ne pas être présente, devant retourner aux Etats-Unis 4 jours après l'arrivée de Duo. Elle ne reviendrait que 12 jours plus tard pour repartir de nouveau et revenir définitivement jusqu'au 31 du mois.

Duo aveuglé pour diverses raisons ne vit rien des sourires et regards de plusieurs étudiants. Aussi bien filles que garçons.

Pour l'instant, ils attendaient les passagers du vol en provenance New-York. Duo plus petit ne vit pas immédiatement leurs invités. Ce fut Heero qui les lui montra et lui disant au creux de l'oreille « _Ils sont là regarde._ »… Un sourire illumina son visage. Duo les attendait avec impatient depuis 2 jours.

Il sauta au cou de Quatre une fois arrivé à leur location. Quatre avait filmé Solo, faisant coucou et disant « _T'aime Do, Bisou._ ». Quatre ne s'attendait pas à autant de reconnaissance de la part de Duo.

Leur première soirée ils la passèrent en ville, dans un restaurant qu'Heero et Duo avaient trouvé un après midi en traînant dans les rues du Caire. Puis y étant revenu le soir même, pour cas de fainéantise aggravé de la part d'Heero. Par chance, les plats étaient succulents et raisonnables niveau épices. Duo et même Heero avaient failli y rester à 2 reprises dans d'autres établissements. Aucun des 2 n'était habitué et ne connaissant pas tous les plats, s'étaient fait avoir en beauté par la photo.

Le restaurant trouvé par hasard était simple, mais succulent pour un coût tout à fait correct. Les vacances des 2 lapinoux comme aimait à les appeler Duo, commencèrent très bien.

Sauf peut être lorsque Duo posa une question qui lui brûlait la langue depuis qu'ils avaient mis leurs bagages dans leur chambre.

« Vous avez passé les douanes sans soucis avec vos joujoux ? »

Heero mort de honte lui avait flanqué une petit tape à l'arrière du crâne.

« Baka. »

« Mais heuuuuuuuu… »

Quatre les joues rouges souriait en regardant le couple en face de lui. Puis il soupira de bien être.

Heero et Duo formaient un couple normal maintenant. Quatre le ressentait et cela lui fit chaud au cœur, même si la question de Duo l'avait mis mal à l'aise tout de même.

Trowa lui avait aussi rougit légèrement en fermant les yeux. Mais très vite un sourire en coin naquit sur ses lèvres.

« Hum… Et toi tu n'as pas rencontré de problème particulier avec ton sac mystère. »

Duo ouvrit de grand yeux mort de honte les joues très rouges et Heero tout aussi mort de honte, au vu de la situation où il se retrouvait Entraîné lui aussi, malgré lui, dans cette histoire à cause de son petit démon de fiancé.

« Comment as-tu su ? »

« J'ai vu le contenu de ton sac lorsque vous êtes passé à la douane au départ. Tu faisais tout pour détourner l'attention d'Heero. Je te dis pas la tête des douaniers, du coup tu n'as pas vu leur réaction lorsqu'ils ont découvert ce qu'ils contenait. »

Duo se mordit la lèvre et vira au rouge.

« Je n'y avais pas pensé sur le coup, c'est une fois arrivé que cela m'est revenu à l'esprit, mais c'était trop tard. »

Quatre qui n'était pas au courant de ce qui se trouvait dans le sac, fronça les sourcils.

« Duo, qu'as-tu fais de ce qui se trouvait dans ce sac au juste ? »

Un sourire immense se dessina sur le visage de Duo et les yeux pétillants répondit…

« Un de mes cadeaux d'anniversaire pour Heero. »

« Ooh… Il t'a plu Heero ? Tu n'as pas été trop violent j'espère ? »

« Oui Quatre et non, je n'ai pas été violent avec Duo. Il m'a beaucoup aidé et je vais mieux, mais j'ai encore du chemin à faire avant de chasser mes vieux démons. »

Quatre lui sourit et serra la main de Trowa qui s'était glissée dans la sienne.

« Je suis heureux de te voir ainsi. Duo tu es encore mieux qu'un ange gardien. Merci. »

« Quatre, je n'ai rien fait. »

« Si… Tu as redonné une vie nouvelle et heureuse à Heero et cela n'a pas de prix à mes yeux. »

« Tout comme aux miens. »

« Vous me gênez tout les deux. »

« Tu es notre ami Duo et tu n'as pas à être gêné face à nous. »

« Pas facile Trowa, lorsque l'on connaît vos diverses activités. »

Trowa sourit en coin, Duo était toujours aussi rouge.

« Quatre et moi, c'est ce qui nous unit aussi Duo, cela fait partie de notre couple et de notre vie. »

« 'Vi, je sais… Heero, je peux finir ton dessert ? »

« Bien sûr, tiens. »

« Merci. Alors et pour demain, vous avez prévu quoi ? Je n'ai que 2 jours avant d'aller sur le terrain moi. »

« Indiana Jones power. »

« Hey, c'est pas gentil Heero. »

Duo mordit dans le dessert en boudant un peu. Heero l'embrassa sur le coin de l'œil pour se faire pardonner.

« Je t'aime et c'était gentil. »

Quatre et Trowa les trouvèrent adorables.

« Vous êtes trop mignons tous les deux. »

Duo après avoir avalé le contenu de sa bouche vient demander un baiser à Heero qui le lui donna aussitôt. Quatre serra un peu plus la main de son compagnon. Il était plus qu'heureux pour eux deux.

Pour leur 1er week-end, ils décidèrent de se rendre sur les sites encore non visités pas Heero et Duo.

Le dimanche Heero dut se fâcher pour que Duo aille se coucher plus tôt.

Devant partir à 7h du matin pour arriver avant tout le reste de l'équipe pour planifier la journée et revoir celle de la veille. Catherine Bloom serait là elle aussi. Elle était d'ailleurs venue passer la soirée du samedi avec eux. Ce qui avait permis à Duo de discuter un peu avec elle à l'écart.

Heero avait rejoint peu de temps après Duo dans leur chambre, ce dimanche soir. Duo s'était collé à lui et il eut beaucoup de mal à trouver le sommeil, tant de choses se bousculaient dans sa tête quant au lendemain et de son arrivée sur le site archéologique.

Duo fut intégré très rapidement. Catherine n'avait jamais douté des capacités de Duo à cet effet. Il le lui avait plus que démonter en rattrapant un programme d'une demi année de cours, en moins de 15 jours.

Duo irait loin et elle ferait en sorte de l'y aider.

La semaine se passa relativement rapidement.

Heero accompagné de ses amis visitèrent une pyramide et quelques musées. Ils se reposèrent aussi beaucoup. Quatre était épuisé tout comme Trowa. Ils n'avaient d'ailleurs pas encore joué tous les 2.

Duo s'empressait de poser la question tous les soirs lorsqu'il rentait. Heero lui le poussait sous la douche, car il n'était pas des plus frais.

Ce qui amena Duo à la situation suivant le vendredi soir suivant, soit une semaine après l'arrivée de Quatre et Trowa…

Duo avait quitté leur chambre vers 23 heures pour aller chercher un verre de lait et quelque chose à grignoter en cuisine.

Heero ne voyant pas Duo revenir au bout de 15 minutes commença à s'en inquiéter et quitta leur chambre à son tour pour aller voir ce qui pouvait le retarder en cuisine. Ne l'y trouvant pas, après un froncement de sourcils il remonta à l'étage et se dirigea vers la chambre de Quatre et Trowa. Il se pinça les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire tout en étant tout de même un peu en colère contre son petit démon de fiancé.

Duo était l'oreille gauche collée à la porte de chambre de Quatre et Trowa et d'où Heero se trouvait il pouvait distinguer un immense sourire sur les lèvres de Duo avec la joue droite toute rouge. Doucement et aussi silencieusement possible il se rapprocha de lui et une fois derrière lui, il se penche légèrement et murmure à l'oreille droite de son fiancé…

« _Duo que fais-tu ?_ »

Duo sursaute et se fait violence pour ne pas pousser un petit cri de peur. Peurs multiples d'ailleurs.

Il a immédiatement reconnu la voix d'Heero, par contre…

Après une moue, qu'Heero ne put voir vraiment. Duo lui fait face, tout en rentrant la tête dans les épaules, les joues rougies pour plusieurs raisons. Il se mord la lèvre et lui répond avec un visage tel un ange qui ne fait rien de louche et qui n'a rien fait de mal, toujours en murmurant pour que les occupants de la chambre ne puissent les entendre.

« _Trois fois rien._ »

Heero fit un levé de sourcils terrible de sous entendu… Et un coup de lanière se fit entendre avec un gémissent de la part de Quatre. Duo vira au cramoisi, mais ça Heero ne le vit pas dans la pénombre du couloir…

« _Hn… Je te retrouve l'oreille gauche __collée__ à la__ porte __de chambre de Quatre et Trowa et tu ne fais trois fois rien !_ »

« _'Vi._ »

« _Tu n'es pas crédible du tout surtout avec ce que l'__on__ entend et cela même sans écouter aux portes. Aller tu viens avec moi._ »

Duo fut pris par le bras et entraîné sans violence pour son fiancé dans l'aile de la demeure où se trouvait leur chambre. Duo malgré la situation souriant comme un bien heureux. Arrivés à l'escalier qui permettait d'aller soit à droite soit à gauche Heero lui posa une nouvelle question, mais cette fois-ci il n'avait plus besoin de parler plus silencieusement…

« Tu as aussi regardé par la serrure ? »

« 'Vi. »

« **Duo**. »

« La clé n'y était pas. C'était très instructif.»

« Tu veux que Trowa te donne un cours particulier ? »

« NON. Pas cela steuplaît. Il encaisse incroyablement bien Quatre, mais je ne suis pas lui. »

« Tu sais que tu vas être puni ? »

« 'Vi… Comment ? »

« Tu verras une fois dans notre chambre et que je ne t'y reprenne pas en train de jouer les voyeurs pervers. »

Duo souriait comme tout en repensant à ce qu'il avait vu et entendu. Il avait aussi un gros souci niveau entre jambe.

« En plus tu y a pris plaisir. »

« C'était presque comme au cinéma. »

« Hn… »

Heero referma leur porte à clé en prenant soin de laisser par contre la clé à sa place. Il avait relâché le bras de Duo.

« Je vais te montrer ce qui arrive aux vilains petits garçons qui regardent aux trous de serrures. »

« Dis moi comment avant. »

« Non… Cela fait partie de ta punition. »

Heero vit la fraction de seconde où les yeux de Duo prirent peur. Il lui sourit et lui caressa la joue.

« Ne t'inquiète pas… Je n'ai pas l'intention de te frapper. »

Duo se mord de nouveau la lèvre et gêné qu'Heero se soit rendu compte de son manque de confiance en lui, vient se blottir dans ses bras.

« Pardon. »

Heero l'embrasse sur les cheveux.

« Ce n'est rien je comprends. Mais… »

« Hum. »

« Tu auras tout de même du mal demain matin à t'assoire correctement. »

Duo rougit.

Heero prit son temps cette nuit là. Il fut pratiquement aussi puni que Duo à devoir se retenir lorsque le plaisir devenait trop fort. Duo dut accepter d'avoir les mains attachées par un foulard en soie, acheté par Heero durant la semaine sur un marché où Quatre et Trowa l'avaient traîné un matin.

Les liens n'étaient guère serrés et Duo aurait pu à tout moment faire glisser l'un d'eux pour se libérer. Mais il joua le jeu et pour ne pas céder à la tentation, s'était aidé du foulard maintenu au lit en le tenant lui même avec ses deux mains.

Heero eut le contrôle absolu sur Duo. Sexuellement parlant. Et cette punition aussi frustrante fut telle, lorsque Heero s'arrêtait d'aller et venir en lui, il le torturait de caresses et baiser. Puis revenait en lui et ce jusqu'à échauffement de l'intimité avancée de Duo. Cela n'en restait pas moins la meilleure punition qu'il ne lui avait été donner de recevoir.

Et Heero eut raison, pour le lendemain matin…

Quatre ne fut pas le seul à ne pas pouvoir s'assoire correctement, mais pas du tout pour les mêmes raison. Ce qui l'inquiéta Quatre d'ailleurs le lendemain matin au petit déjeuner. Duo ne travaillant pas les week-end, le prit avec eux pour la 3ème fois depuis leur arrivée.

« Ça va Duo ? … Heero, que lui as-tu encore fait ? »

Heero prit des couleurs au joues et faillit s'étouffer avec sa gorgée de café. Duo lui vira carrément au rouge. Trowa se contenta de regarder Heero, puis Quatre les sourcils limite grondeurs.

« Il ne m'a rien fait Quatre, ce n'est pas pour les mêmes raisons que toi que j'ai du mal à m'assoire. »

« Ooh… Vous nous avez entendu ? »

Duo en oublia momentanément de respirer et Heero lui tapa dans le dos pour qu'il ne vire pas au bleu.

« Non, ne vous inquiétez pas… Duo bois un peu de jus de fruits, cela te fera du bien. »

« Oui. »

Quatre et même Trowa les trouva un peu bizarres, mais après un haussement d'épaule de la part de Quatre, ils reprirent leur petit déjeuner comme tous les autres matins depuis leur arrivée.

« Nous allons visiter quelque chose aujourd'hui ? »

« J'aurais bien aimer vous faire découvrir la nécropole de Saqqara, c'est très divers et en particulier, Le mastaba de Niankhkhnoum et Khnoumhotep. »

« Pourquoi ? »

**« **Il y a une fresque sculpter où Niankhkhnoum et Khnoumhotep s'embrassent. Un des premier témoignage de l'homosexualité, quoi qu'il en soit celle-ci a donné lieu à bien des spéculations sur leur relation. (1) »

« Alors allons Saqqara. Ils avaient des tendances SM aussi tu crois à leur époque ? »

« **QUATRE !** »

« Quoi ? C'est humain comme question, vous allez pas me dire que cela ne vous intrigue pas ? »

Duo était mort de honte, mais devait reconnaître, s'être en effet posé la question, depuis qu'il connaissait le couple. Mais surtout depuis que sa relation avec Heero évolué en ce sens, tout doucement et surtout plus softement.

Heero lui y avait déjà pensé mais n'avait pas cherché à en savoir plus.

Trowa semblait être de l'avis de son amant. Lui n'avait pas crié son prénom à la question de son amant. Il le connaissait que trop bien et avait les mêmes pensées que lui par moment et celle-ci en faisait parti. Sauf que lui n'avait pas eu besoin de la dire à haute voix… Quatre s'en était chargé pour eux deux.

« Hn, possible en effet. C'est Duo qui conduira à l'aller. »

« **Encore !** »

« Si tu râle **encore**, je te prive de glace. »

« Ah non ce n'est pas juste. D'accord, pourquoi je dois encore conduire ? »

« Je conduirai au retour, tu veux faire l'inverse ? »

« Non. Trowa, tu ne veux pas tenter le coup ? »

« Avec une Jeep, non merci. »

« Crotte. »

« Finis de prendre ton petit déjeuner la marmotte que nous allions nous préparer. »

« Je ne suis pas une marmotte ou alors une mini marmotte. »

Quatre éclata de rire et Duo fit tout de même ce qu'Heero lui avait demandait, mais rajouta.

« Et c'est mimi une marmotte. »

« C'est bien pour cela que je t'aime mon ange. »

Quatre affichait un sourire immense. Trowa lui souriait normalement.

Heero avait bien fait de prendre le volant au retour, Duo s'était endormit peu de temps après avoir pris place à l'arrière au côté de Quatre.

« Heero, il s'endort souvent de cette façon ? »

« Hn. Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas normal ? »

« Je n'en sais rien. Il es peut être simplement très fatigué. »

« A tes derniers examens il allait parfaitement bien Quatre. »

« Oui tu as raison, déformation professionnelle. »

« Duo et moi avons aussi peu dormi cette nuit. »

« Ah ! … Alors c'est normal. »

Quatre se mordit la lèvre et remit une mèche de cheveux à Duo en place. Duo avait atterrit sur son épaule droite, lorsque la voiture avait tourné au 1er virage après qu'il se soit endormi.

Trowa se pencha vers Heero qui gardait fixement ses yeux sur la route.

« _Vous avez jouer cette nuit ?_ »

« _Tu es pire que ton amant._ _Oui, nous avons __joué__ encore et encore et encore. _»

Trowa se rassit correctement et sourit en coin.

« J'ai toujours sut que tu étais une bête de sexe. »

« Hn. »

Quatre n'avait pas entendu entièrement ce que venait de dire son amant à Heero. Haussa un sourcil car seul le mot " _sexe_ " lui était parvenu aux oreilles.

Il faisait nuit lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la villa. Duo qui avait repris des forces était en pleine forme. Il fonça enfiler son maillot de bain et piqua une tête pendant qu'Heero et Trowa s'activaient en cuisine. Quatre lui l'avait rejoint dans la piscine, sans courir par contre.

« Tu as mal aux fesses ? »

« Duo ! »

Duo plongea sa tête sous l'eau honteux de sa question et la ressortit quelques secondes plus tard.

« 'Scuse pour la question. »

Quatre sourit. Il avait tout de même les joues bien rougies.

« Oui, j'ai mal, mais c'est normal… Duo ? »

« Oui ? »

« Tu serais d'accord pour refaire des examens sanguins lorsque nous rentrerons au États-Unis ? »

Duo fronça les sourcils.

« Non. »

« Duo. »

« Pourquoi, veux-tu encore me piquer le bras avec ses vilaines aiguilles ? Je n'aime pas cela et tu le sais très bien. »

Quatre soupira.

« Je trouves que tu dors beaucoup et je voulais juste savoir si tout allait bien. »

« Quatre je n'ai rien, je suis en pleine forme. »

« Heero m'a dit la même chose, mais… »

« Je t'assure que tout va bien. Je ne dors pas plus d'avant, je fais juste plus de sport en chambre. Et crois moi, Heero est increvable. C'est lui qui m'épuise plus que de raison Quatre. Et cette nuit il m'a achevé après cette semaine où j'ai dû me lever tous les matin à 6 heures. »

Quatre rouge de gêne, était tout de même tout sourire.

« Je vois… Il est une bête de sexe alors ? »

« Ooh oui… Le premier qui y touche est mort. »

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Quatre pour éclater de rire. Trowa et Heero se regardèrent lorsqu'ils entendirent Quatre.

« Ils ont l'air de bien s'amuser ! »

« Hn… J'en suis heureux Duo n'a pas beaucoup d'amis masculins. Ni féminins d'ailleurs… Au fait Trowa, nous n'avons pas eu le temps d'en discuter, mais tu en es où avec l'affaire que je t'ai confié avant de partir en vacances ? »

« J'ai fait l'offre. »

« Pas de retour ? »

« Non… Il faut lui laisser le temps. Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée Heero. »

Heero soupira.

« Je verrai bien. De tout façon, il le fallait pour son avenir. »

« Hum… Tu as peut être raison, quoi qu'il en soit, il m'a dit qu'il me donnerait sa réponse au plus tard fin septembre. »

« Bien… Il faudra attendre jusque là alors… Cette salade de fruits frais va être délicieuse. »

Trowa sourit et continua de couper les morceaux de mangues au dessus de son saladier.

« Je l'espère bien. »

Ce soir là vers 22h30, Duo appela Hilde pour avoir des nouvelles…

« Bonjour Hilde, je n'ai pas réveillé mon poussin ? »

« _DUO. Non, il __s'est__ réveiller il y a 10 minutes, il réclame son goûter à Wufei._ »

« Ce n'est pourtant pas encore l'heure ! »

« _Il est comme toi, il a toujours faim._ »

« C'est pas gentil. »

Hilde pouffa.

« _Tout __se__ passe bien chaton ? Vos 2 invités __se__ reposent bien ?_ »

« Oui, ils sont en plein forme et jouent le soir. »

« _Hein ! De quoi parles-tu ?_ »

Duo rougit, Heero le regardait les sourcils grondeurs. Il venait de se faire griller en beauté par son amant, venu lui dire que sa coupe de place était prête. Heero ignorait que Duo s'était absenté pour téléphoner sur son portable. Duo lui fit un sourit tout timide en retour.

« De rien ma puce. »

« _Duo, je ne suis pas une puce._ »

« Tout comme je ne suis plus un chaton. »

« _Hum, cela reste à prouver…_ »

« Hilde attend une minute tu veux bien ? »

« _Oui, bien sûr._ »

Duo mit sa main gauche sur son portable.

« Oui Heero ? »

« Ta glace est servie. »

« Merci, j'arrive de suite. »

« Tu aurais dû me dire que tu appelais Hilde, je te l'aurais préparée après. »

« Je voulais juste avoir des nouvelles, je n'en ai plus pour longtemps. »

« Hn. »

Heero rentra à l'intérieur et laissa près de la piscine Duo seul.

« Hilde, je te rappellerai demain vers 11 heures pour toi, c'est bon ? »

« _Oui c'est bon et comme cela tu __parleras__ à Solo._ »

« D'accord, il ne parle toujours pas plus ? »

« _Non, pas plus. Je te fais un gros BISOU._ »

« Moi aussi, je vous aime. »

« _Nous aussi nous t'aimons._ »

« Bey. »

« _Bey._ »

Duo de suite rejoint les autres dans le salon de la demeure.

« Whoua ! Elle est magnifique, merci Heero tu me gâtes trop. »

Duo tout en prenant place aux côtés de son fiancé lui donna un baiser, pour le remercier de lui avoir préparé une aussi belle glace. 2 fois plus grosse que les 2 autres.

« Je t'aime rien n'est trop beau pour toi mon ange. »

Duo en eut les larmes aux yeux. Quatre et Trowa étaient très émus. Ils espéraient tous les 2 qu'Heero continuerait sur cette voie, même lorsqu'il retournerait au bureau début septembre.

_**Á suivre…**_

Et non, je ne suis pas rentrée dans les détails avec les 2 lapins.  
Et après c'est moi que l'on traite de perverse ! T-T  
Espérons que ce nouveau chapitre vous aura plu, sinon, ben… Désolé…  
Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous dire à dans 1 mois et Gros BISOU.

_**Catirella**_

₪

(1) : **Saqqara** ou La nécropole de Saqqara… Se trouve en ce lieu bien des sites et musées à visiter. Parmi eux " **Le mastaba de Niankhkhnoum et Khnoumhotep **". La représentation de Niankhkhnoum et Khnoumhotep et ce qui est le plus connu sur ce site. Si je ne dis pas de bêtise ils étaient frères en plus… J'ai trouvé cela très intéressent, lorsque je cherchais ce que j'allais aller leur faire visiter près du Caire. À Saqqara, se trouve aussi entre autre, le complexe funéraire de Djeser, mais aussi Memphis (un musée) où se trouve le fameux colosse couché de Ramsès II. Il y a plein de petits ou grands sites à cet endroit.

₪

_Warning :__ Nous n'avons pas le droit de répondre aux reviews via les fictions… FF n'apprécie pas…

* * *

_Dernière info :  
Cette fiction sera " Updated " une seule fois par mois, a la fin de celui-ci.  
Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire ce nouveau chapitre… 


	14. Chapitre 13

Auteur : Catirella

Titre :** Club Olympus Boy's**

Base : Gundam Wing

**Disclamer :** Ils ne sont toujours pas à moi. Crotte ! J'ai tout essayé, rien à faire, ils ne veulent pas les lâcher au Japon… Ils les prêtent de gré ou de force, allez savoir ? On s'en fout, le principal c'est que l'on arrive à les avoir rien que pour nous dans les fictions… Yatta ! A nous les **G-Boys** !

Couples : **Heero/Duo** - Trowa/Quatre

Sujet : (Prostitution masculine au début de la fiction), Violences, amour et concession…

Genre : Angst, OCC, POV, SM pour ce chapitre…

_Bêta, Magical Girl Kiki _: 

_Bonjour à tous. __  
__On finit l'année mais pas la fic avec une avalanche, sans aucun danger, de douceur et d'amour. __  
__Profitez-en bien et joyeuses fêtes à tous._

**Note de l'auteur**, Catirella bien sûr :  
_Écrit le 28 décembre 2007.  
Mis en le vendredi 28 décembre 2007, grâce à__ Magical Girl Kiki, car elle l'a corrigé immédiatement_

Ce chapitre sera l'un des plus courts. En premier, je n'ai pas eu le temps de l'écrire et en 2ème c'est le **dernier** avant l'**épilogue**.  
Et oui, c'est la fin en janvier 2008.  
Cela me permettra de reprendre l'une des 2 fictions laissées en suspens depuis plus d'un an.  
Bonne lecture à vous tous et Bisou…  
**Catirella**

₪

**Note 1 :**  
Compteur reviews avant de mettre ce chapitre en ligne :  
5923

**Note 2 :****  
**Je tenais à vous dire que le 1er janvier 2008, je vais mettre en ligne le chapitre 1 d'une nouvelle fiction.  
C'est un défi que je me suis lancer à moi même et il aura fallu l'aide de mes 4 bêtas pour qu'il aboutisse en temps et heure.  
Cette fiction est entièrement écrite et corriger.  
Les chapitres seront très court, mais vous comprendrez pourquoi le 1er janvier 2008.  
Je ne vous en dis pas plus…

**Note 3 :**  
La dernière rassurez-vous…  
J'ai besoin **d'un ou d'une nouvelle bêta**, principalement pour des OS.  
Gundam Wing mais aussi Harry Potter, surtout Harry Potter.  
Je n'ai qu'une seule exigence et dieu sait qu'elle est chiante…  
La rapidité de correction en plus de l'orthographe cela va de soit.

-

D'ailleurs les notes n'ont pas été corrigés, donc pas la peine de râler.  
Je suis au max de mes pauvres capacités et l'orthographe n'est hélas pas une de mes qualités.  
Personne n'est parfait, j'en suis la preuve vivante T..T

₪

**" Un GRAND MERCI pour toutes vos reviews pour le chapitre du mois de novembre "**

₪

* * *

**Club Olympus Boy's**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 13 

Les vacances s'écoulèrent doucement.

Heero et leurs invités SM durant les jours où Duo était sur le site visitèrent quelques endroits que Duo leur avait conseillés.

Dans moins de 5 jours tout le monde retourne aux USA. Heero vient rendre une petite visite à Duo lundi après midi, accompagné par Catherine. Heero vira au rouge en voyant un garçon, sûrement un étudiant, la main droite sur l'épaule de Duo lui parlant au creux de l'oreille, Duo souriant comme un bien heureux.

« Je vais le tuer. »

« Qui ? Heero réfléchis avant d'agir. Tu ne sais pas se qu'il se passe entre eux. »

« Hn… Je vais le savoir de ce pas. »

« Her… »

Catherine soupira en secouant la tête.

« Il ne changera jamais. »

Heero pendant ce temps à grandes enjambées était arrivé sur Duo et l'inconnu.

« Bonjour, vous avez une drôle de façons de faire des fouilles sur un site archéologique. »

« Heero ! Que fais-tu ici ? »

Duo avait de suite vu la colère se trouvant en son fiancé. L'autre garçon eut peur en entendant Heero et avait de suite retiré sa main de sur l'épaule de Duo.

« Catherine a eu la gentillesse de venir me prendre pour que je vous voie à l'ouvrage, mais c'est une autre sorte d'ouvrage que j'ai vu en descendant de voiture. »

« Pardon ? Ne vous méprenez pas monsieur. Duo nous a tous remis à notre place le 4ème jours. Nous savons qu'il est fiancé. Je lui racontais… »

Le garçon rougit et se mordit la lèvre. Heero lui était passé de l'état de colère à celui d'incompréhension totale. Les 2 sourcils levés dans l'attente de la suite des explications du garçon tout rouge en face de lui maintenant.

Duo sourit et vient à son aide.

« Il est amoureux d'une des étudiantes et hier ils ont enfin tu vois… Et Olivier me racontait ce qu'il allait lui offrir avant la fin de la semaine pour qu'elle ne l'oublie pas une fois retournée en Espagne. »

« J'ai l'air stupide ? »

« Un peu mon amour. »

« C'est vous ! Putain, je comprends Duo. »

« Olivier ! »

« Désolé… Alors ce sera bien ou pas ce que je vais offrir à Anabella ? »

Duo lui sourit.

« Oui, je suis sûr qu'elle va adorer, surtout le dîner aux chandelles. »

Olivier afficha un sourire immense.

« Merci Duo… Monsieur… »

« Yuy. »

« Monsieur Yuy. »

Olivier prit congé.

Heero n'osa pas regarder Duo en face.

Duo s'amusait de la situation et surtout, pour la première fois sûr de lui, il n'avait pas eu peur d'Heero. Car il n'avait rien fait de mal et il avait confiance en Heero lorsqu'il lui aurait expliqué les gestes trop familiers sûrement au goût d'Heero à son encontre d'un beau et jeune étudiant… Hétéro jusqu'à la moelle par contre…

Catherine qui avait été assaillie par quelques étudiantes n'avait pas pu encore les rejoindre, mais elle avait jeté un œil dans leur direction, pour voir si cela allait dégénérer. Elle sourit lorsqu'elle vit le jeune étudiant français partir en courant vers son poste.

« Alors ? »

Duo avait un sourire un peu moqueur sur le visage.

« Je suis un baka jaloux. »

« Oui… Mais tu es le mien et que je ne te vois pas tourner autour d'un ou d'une jeune étudiante avant que nous ne rentrions. »

Heero sourit en coin et osa regarder Duo.

« Tu ne m'en veux pas ? »

« Ta jalousie fait partie de toi et en toute franchise, j'aurais sûrement réagi de la même façon si j'avais été à ta place… Et j'adore lorsque tu viens défendre ton territoire. »

Duo avait fini sa tirade en une moue adorable, avec un petit mouvement du nez taquin.

« Petit démon. »

« Ce soir le démon te fera monter au Paradis. »

« Vivement ce soir. Les 2 SM sortent en ville, nous serons toi et moi seuls durant 2 heures environs. »

« C'est plus qu'il n'en faut. »

« Hn. »

« J'ai même pas le droit à un bisou ? »

Heero fixa son fiancé comme s'il avait une mouche sur le bout de nez.

« Hn ! Devant tous ces étudiantes en rut ? »

« Oui, je veux mon bisou. »

« Pire qu'un gosse. »

Duo bouda tel un enfant et Catherine qui s'avançait vers eux eut une envie de rire soudaine. Heero leva les yeux au ciel et vient lui donner un léger baiser sur les lèvres.

« Merci. »

Heero le regarda filer un sourcil levé.

« Où va-t-il ? »

« Faire ce pourquoi il est là… Alors tu n'as tué personne ? »

Heero soupira.

« Non, ne t'inquiète pas. »

« Tu lui as dit au fait ? »

« Quoi ? »

Catherine lui sourit.

« Que tu finances une partie de ces fouilles. »

« Non. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Il croirait que je l'ai fait pour lui. »

Catherine soupira à son tour.

« Je n'avais pas pensé à cela. »

« Ça n'a pas d'importance… Il y a du café ou du thé ici ? »

« Vas vers la tente blanche là bas, c'est notre coin déjeuner… Notre chef cuisinier se fera un plaisir de t'en servir un. »

« Merci, à plus tard Catherine. »

« Oui. »

Catherine se mordit la lèvre et une fois qu'Heero eut disparu et se mit en marche dans la direction qu'avait pris Duo. Une fois près de lui, elle lui tapota l'épaule droite.

« Catherine, je suis heureux que tu sois de nouveau parmi nous. Désolé d'être parti tout à l'heure. »

« Pas de problème Duo, te voir tel une collégienne qui vient de recevoir un baiser de l'être aimé était trop mignon et dôle. »

Duo vira au rouge.

« La honte. »

« Mais non, tu es adorable amoureux… Duo, je dois te dire quelque chose.

Duo regarda Catherine, le plus sérieusement du monde.

« Je t'écoute. »

« C'est au sujet d'Heero. »

« Quoi ? Il es malade et Trowa t'a demandé de me le dire ? Non Quatre me l'aurait dit. Où… »

« Duo calme toi, Heero est en pleine forme… C'est juste que j'aurais aimé qu'il te dise qu'il était l'un des financiers des fouilles actuelles. »

Duo fronça les sourcils.

« Il t'a payé aussi pour que tu me prennes. »

« Tu veux que je te gifle plus fort que ta sœur ? »

« Hein ! Non… Comment sais-tu ? »

« Trowa et Quatre m'ont raconté vos retrouvaille, mais le sujet n'est pas là… Heero ne m'a rien demandé te concernant. Heero finance des fouilles depuis plus de 6 ans. Mais je voulais que tu saches qu'il était l'un des 3 qui nous permettent cela. »

Duo se mordillait la lèvre, tout penaud de sa stupidité.

« Je suis désolé. »

Catherine ne put que lui sourire à nouveau.

« Tu es brillant Duo. Je compte bien faire de toi le meilleur Professeur qu'il soit. »

« Je ne serais rien de plus que toi ou les autres. »

« Je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi mais l'avenir te le fera comprendre… Bien… Maintenant raconte moi ce qui s'est passé et quelles découvertes vous avez fait en mon absence. »

« Oui… Alors… »

Duo dont la passion se lisait sur son visage, commença un très long monologue.

Heero de son côté avait un main un thé vert à la menthe et regardait la vie d'un site de fouilles archéologiques.

Le soir venu à leur retour et après une bonne douche prise ensemble, Duo tient parole et fit monter Heero au Paradis. Même si celui-ci était aux commandes comme à chaque fois.

Duo reposait sur le torse d'Heero et ronronnait presque sous les caresses de son fiancé sur son corps.

« Heero. »

« Hn ? »

« Catherine m'a dit pour toi. »

« … »

« Que tu finançais aussi les fouilles. »

« Ah. »

« Merci… Grâce à vous nous en apprenons plus sur les civilisations disparues. »

Heero soupira intérieurement de soulagement.

« De rien. »

« J'ai hâte d'être à vendredi, je suis fatigué. »

« Je sais… Dors mon ange. »

« Oui. Bonne nuit mon amour. »

« Bonne nuit mon ange. »

Le retour aux USA avait enfin sonner.

Heero avait un magnifique cadeau pour tous.

Un jet privé les attendait.

Le couple SM qui avait eu l'ordre de ne pas prendre de billets de retour, de la part de leur hôte comprit pourquoi.

Duo lui, ne s'étant occupé de rien depuis le début, avait enfouit son nez dans la chemisette blanche de son fiancé, lorsqu'ils furent tous les 4 devant le jet.

« Tu l'as loué ? »

« Non. Je l'ai acheté, il y a pas mal de temps, mais il ne m'a été livré qu'il y a 15 jours. »

« Et le pilote ? »

Trowa et Heero se regardèrent.

Sourirent.

Puis regardèrent Duo, sous le sourire de Quatre.

« Tu en a 3 sous la main. »

« Non ! … Il est arrivé comment ? »

« Un pilote l'a amené il y a 2 jours… J'ai aussi un pilote privé, mais là j'ai pensé que Trowa, Quatre et moi pourrions le piloter. Qu'en penses-tu. »

Duo était tout sourire.

« Que cela me ferait plaisir. Je ne savais pas que vous saviez piloter un avion. »

« Tu ne sais pas encore tout Duo. Aller viens allons nous installer pendant que nos compagnon règlent les derniers détails. »

« Oui. »

Le vol du retour se déroula merveilleusement bien. Les 3 pilotes se relayèrent et Duo fut émerveillé lorsque Heero le fit venir à ses côtés.

Les retrouvailles avec son neveu furent plus qu'émouvantes. Hilde faillit étouffer dans les bras de son jeune frère et Wufei aussi. Heero regarda la scène des retrouvailles avec Wufei, le regard grondeur. Duo lui tira la langue, ce qui fit rire Hilde.

Duo failli s'évanouir lorsque Hilde lui appris que Wufei lui avait demandé sa main et qu'elle avait répondu « oui ».

Et pour cause…

Hilde était enceinte de 2 mois.

Lorsqu'ils durent aller se coucher Duo était intenable.

Tous les évènements à venir qu'il venait d'apprendre l'avait mis dans un état d'excitation extrême.

Seul moyen de le calmer aux yeux d'Heero, l'épuiser en lui faisant l'amour.

Heero sourit lorsqu'il le vit enfin dormir paisiblement tout contre lui.

Lundi serait la rentrée pour Heero.

Duo lui avait encore quelques semaines devant lui, mais beaucoup de choses à faire.

Hilde et Wufei avaient convenu d'une date pour se marier et celle-ci était dans 3 mois. Hilde aurait un magnifique petit ventre, mais la robe serait choisie en fonction de cela et Heero y veillerait. Hilde avait été plus que touchée lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'il lui offrait sa robe et que ce serait l'un des plus grands couturiers de la ville qui la lui confectionnerait.

Wufei s'était incliné…

Jamais il n'aurait pu vivre tout ceci sans lui.

Heero serrant l'amour de sa vie dans ses bras, s'endormit à son tour, heureux d'avoir Duo à ses côtés.

_**Á suivre…**_

Je suis désolé qu'il soit si court. Je vais faire mon possible pour que l'épilogue soit plus long.  
Je vous souhaite de bonnes fêtes pour le nouvel An. À dans 1 mois et Gros BISOU.

_**Catirella**_

₪

* * *

_Warning :__ Nous n'avons pas le droit de répondre aux reviews via les fictions… FF n'apprécie pas…

* * *

_Dernière info :  
Cette fiction sera " Updated " une seule fois par mois, à la fin de celui-ci.  
Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire ce nouveau chapitre… 


	15. Epilogue

Auteur : Catirella

Titre :** Club Olympus Boy's**

Base : Gundam Wing

**Disclamer :** Ils ne sont toujours pas à moi. Crotte ! J'ai tout essayé, rien à faire, ils ne veulent pas les lâcher au Japon… Ils les prêtent de gré ou de force, allez savoir ? On s'en fout, le principal c'est que l'on arrive à les avoir rien que pour nous dans les fictions… Yatta ! A nous les **G-Boys** !

Couples : **Heero/Duo** - Trowa/Quatre

Sujet : (Prostitution masculine au début de la fiction), Violences, amour et concession…

Genre : Angst, OCC, POV…

_Bêta, Magical Girl Kiki_ :

_Bonjour. __  
__Aujourd'hui, une page se tourne dans cette histoire et dans ma collaboration avec Cat. __  
__Mais pour nos héros, comme pour nous, une nouvelle aventure nous attend. __  
__Il y en a toujours une… Il suffit juste de regarder. __  
__Bonne lecture à tous._

**Note de l'auteur**, Catirella bien sûr :  
_Écrit le 20 et 21 janvier 2008.  
Mis en le vendredi 25 janvier 2008._

Voici comme promis un épilogue bien plus long que le dernier chapitre.  
J'ai été heureuse d'écrire cette fiction et même si je suis un peu triste qu'elle prenne fin aujourd'hui, je suis tout de même heureuse car cela me permettra de faire renaître de ses cendres la fiction « **Etudes à Tokyo** » qui reviendra avec un nouveau chapitre, fin février avec **Magical Girl Kiki** comme bêta.  
Maintenant il est temps pour moi de vous laisser à la lecture de cet épilogue.  
Bonne lecture à vous tous et Bisou…  
**Catirella**

₪

**" Un GRAND MERCI pour toutes vos reviews pour le chapitre du mois de décembre 2007 "**

₪

* * *

**Club Olympus Boy's**

**

* * *

**

Epilogue 

Le mois de septembre arrivait sur sa fin. Trowa le dernier vendredi du mois, dans l'après midi, avait donné à Heero la réponse qu'il attendait depuis plusieurs mois déjà.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre que tout soit finalisé légalement, ce qui devait ne plus être très long.

Octobre venait de commencer.

Duo qui avait repris ses cours était partout en même temps.

Heero souriait en le regardant s'agiter dans tous les sens le soir venu.

Outre le fait qu'il avait ses cours en plus des cours que lui même donnait, en l'absence du Professeur Bloom. Qui justement l'avait laissé seul, 2 jours après le tout premier cours où elle avait présenté Duo à tous ses élèves, en tant qu'assistant et professeur remplaçant. Et sans oublier les préparatifs du mariage que Duo voulait impérativement superviser en tant que frère de la future mariée…

Heero aurait voulu lui parler, ou tout du moins, lui faire partager sa joie de cette fin de semaine, le vendredi soir venu.

Ce soir là Heero rentrait plus tard que les autres soirs pour des raisons personnelles. Raisons que Duo n'avait pas osé demander au risque de froisser son fiancé. Tous les vendredis depuis leur retour de vacances Heero ne rentrait pas avant 20h30 et Duo ne posait aucune question.

Mais Heero dût revoir ses plans, car il retrouva Duo ronflant comme un bien heureux la joue droite reposant sur des feuilles manuscrites par ses soins, le crayon à papier encore dans sa main droite. Heero fut pris d'un fou rire en voyant la position de Duo. Dieu merci, leur employé de maison n'était pas présent, ayant tous ses vendredis soirs de libre depuis le mois de juin.

Heero prit toutes les précautions pour emporter Duo dans la chambre. La feuille où Duo reposait par contre s'était collée à sa joue et tomba une fois dans les bras d'Heero. Heero n'eut d'autre choix que de laisser la feuille à même le sol.

Duo le lendemain matin fronça le nez en chouinant un peu dans son sommeil. Heero qui végétait depuis quelques minutes ouvrit péniblement les yeux et le regarda. Il ne put que sourire en le voyant le serrer encore plus que durant toute la nuit où Duo l'avait pris pour un doudou… Heero lui remonta la couette sur les épaules et Duo sourit de bien être dans son sommeil.

Un peu plus d'une demi-heure plus tard Duo ouvrit enfin les yeux.

« 'Jour mon amour. Comment je suis arrivé dans le lit ? »

« Bonjour mon ange. Je t'ai porté tel une princesse ronflant à en réveiller un sourd. »

Duo vira au rouge et glissa sous la couette, Heero lui éclata de rire.

« _C'est pas drôle, la honte._ »

« Tu étais fatigué, il n'y a rien d'honteux à cela. Et je suis le seul à t'avoir vu et entendu. J'aurai dû prendre une photo, je n'y ai pas pensé. »

Duo refit surface et chevaucha Heero.

« Hey ! Ne t'avise pas de me prendre en photo dans un moment d'égarement de mes sens. »

« Sinon quoi ? »

Duo sourit sadiquement et vient mordiller le lobe de l'oreille d'Heero, puis vient lui susurrer…

« _Je t'attacherais et je ferais tout ce que je veux de ton corps __toute__ une nuit durant._ »

« _Hum_ très intéressant. Mais je ne me laisserais pas faire mon ange. »

« Aaaaah ! »

Heero venait de faire basculer Duo sous lui et le dominait de tout son poids. Duo après le coup de la surprise sourit en coin et lui dit en ronronnant….

« Oh oui fais-moi l'amour comme une bête. »

Heero leva un sourcil.

« Tu as l'intention de me griffer encore ? »

« Oups ! Non, je vais faire attention, aller fais-moi l'amour, nous n'avons rien fait depuis plus d'une semaine. »

« Ce n'est pas moi qui me suis endormi sur les affaires de cours. »

Duo fit la moue.

« Tu rentres trop tard les vendredis soir. Je suis désolé. »

Heero l'embrassa dans le cou et Duo ferma les yeux en gémissant. L'une des mains d'Heero était parti à l'aventure et Duo faisait parti du voyage.

« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser mon ange. Vendredi prochain j'aimerais que tu viennes avec moi. »

« Où ça ? »

« Je voudrais que tu rencontres la personne qui m'a beaucoup aidé pour mon problème de violence. »

Duo lui sourit et poussa un nouveau petit gémissement.

« Tu as consulté quelqu'un pour moi ? »

« Oui. »

« _Hummmmmmmmm_, je t'aime, tu n'imagines même pas à quel point je t'aime. »

« Je crois bien que si mon ange, alors tu viendras avec moi ? »

« Oui, mais nous en reparlerons après d'accord ? »

« Hn… Passons aux choses sérieuses Monsieur Maxwell. »

« Ooh oui. »

Le samedi matin commença formidablement bien pour Duo et Heero. Georges était venu pour voir s'ils étaient réveillés resta le poing en suspend pour toquer à la porte, le sourire aux lèvres. Puis il repartit à ses occupations de la matinée.

Heero comptait bien profiter pleinement de son fiancé durant tout le week-end. Duo n'était pas contre l'idée bien au contraire et ils passèrent bien plus de temps dans leur chambre que dans le reste de la demeure. Georges ne travaillant pas les dimanches fuit les lieux le samedi soir vers 21 heures. Il avait déjà dû jouer à cache-cache avec le couple, pour ne pas tomber sur eux au détour d'un couloir.

Comme le dit Georges à ses amis le soir même… " C'est beaucoup plus amusant ce type de jeux lorsque l'on y participe ". Tous ses amis avaient bien rigolé et Georges profita pleinement de ses amis. Il ne revient que le lundi matin un peu débraillé ce qui fit sourire Duo lorsqu'il le croisa en se rendant à sa voiture pour aller en cours.

« Dur week-end Georges ? »

« Plus que cela Monsieur. »

« Il faut vous ménager Georges. »

« Hum… Monsieur a raison, Je fuirai les lieux dés le début des hostilités la prochaine fois. »

Duo rigola et rougit un peu.

« Désolé Georges, rien n'était planifié. »

« Je sais monsieur, je sais… Monsieur Yuy est encore là ? »

« Non il est parti à 7 heures ce matin, j'ai pas tout compris et en même temps cela ne me regarde pas. »

Georges approuva d'un hochement de tête.

« Monsieur désire quelque chose en particulier au dîner de ce soir ? »

« Des croque-monsieur c'est possible ? »

Georges leva un sourcil.

« Je vais aller acheter ce qu'il faut pour en faire en plus d'un appareil. »

« Merci Georges, vous êtes un amour. Bonne journée à vous Georges. »

« Merci Monsieur, à vous aussi. »

C'est ainsi qu'une nouvelle semaine commença.

Le vendredi suivant arriva relativement vite, mais pas encore assez au goût de Duo. Les responsabilités qu'il avait en tant que professeur remplaçant n'étaient pas aussi faciles qu'il le pensait. Certains ne l'avaient pas pris au sérieux et perturbaient toujours le même cours depuis qu'il remplaçait le Professeur Bloom. Duo le jeudi péta un câble et se mit en colère en plein cours ce qui calma les quelques étudiants récalcitrants. Duo avait su employer les bons arguments et démontrer qu'il n'était pas un étudiant de 1er année et que s'ils voulaient tous être recalés en fin d'année, il se ferait un plaisir de les y aider.

Heero le jeudi soir vit bien que Duo était en colère, mais le laissa pester quelques instants avant de venir le prendre dans ses bras et de lui demander ce qui n'allait pas. Duo après un soupir lui raconta sa mésaventure avec ses étudiants de 1er année et son pétage de câble du matin. Heero le réconforta, ce qui réchauffa le cœur de Duo.

Le vendredi à 19 heures ils se retrouvèrent en face du Dr Reynolds, l'homme qui avait aidé Heero. Duo Le trouva différent de certains de ses collègues. Plus souriant, plus jeune, plus séduisant aussi. Duo aurait pu être jaloux s'il n'avait pas vue de suite en s'asseyant la photo de la petite famille du Docteur. Ils discutèrent ouvertement sans tabou. Duo écouta attentivement lorsque Heero parla de ce qu'était leur couple aujourd'hui. Le Dr Reynolds demanda à Duo s'il voulait lui parler en privé. Duo refusa poliment. Il n'en avait pas besoin. Le changement radical d'Heero parlait de lui même. Il savait maintenant que tout irait pour le mieux, comme il le savait déjà avant de rencontre l'homme qui avait aidé celui qu'il aimait par dessus tout.

Le samedi midi le couple avait des invités pour un repas convivial, entre amis et la famille.

Avaient été convié, la sœur de Duo et son futur mari, sans oublier Solo. Le couple SM était aussi présent, ainsi que Georges et une amie à lui. Heero la connaissait très bien, même Duo maintenant, surtout depuis qu'il l'avait croisée en petite tenue un dimanche matin. Georges pour Heero était aussi bien devenu au fil des années un ami et un membre de sa famille. Il était donc tout à fait naturel qu'il quitte l'espace d'une journée voir plus, son statut de maître d'hôtel.

Heero avait préparé lui même le repas avec l'aide de Duo.

Hilde avait grimacé lorsque Heero lui annonça la participation de Duo quant à la conception du repas. Duo lui avait boudé face à la réaction de sa sœur aînée. Tous rirent en les regardant, même Solo qui était dans les bras de Duo. Hilde par contre s'excusa auprès de son jeune frère lorsqu'elle goûta ce qu'il avait préparé tout seul sans l'aide d'Heero.

Le repas fini tout le monde participa à un jeu de société pendant que Solo faisait sa sieste dans une pièce bien au calme. Car durant la partie s'en suivit des fous rires et des esclandres de la part d'Hilde, Duo et Quatre aussi. Ce qui résulta qu'une punition fut promise au beau blond de la part de son beau brun. Duo avait sourit niaisement à cet instant , Heero avait secoué la tête en souriant et serrant Duo contre son torse. L'après-midi passa très vite, mais fut riche en amitié et de bonheur.

Le soir venu tout le monde prit congé à l'exception de Quatre et Trowa. Duo savait par Heero qu'ils sortaient tous les 4 ensembles et que c'était une surprise. Duo s'en était fait toute une joie. Joie qu'il perdit lorsqu'il se retrouva en face de l'entré du _**Club Olympus Boy's**_.

Duo voulut à l'instant fuir les lieux mais c'était sans compter sur la force d'Heero. Quatre et Trowa ne s'interposèrent pas et laissèrent Heero agir.

« Heero pourquoi tu me fais ça ? »

Le regard de Duo était suppliant et billant de larmes qui menaçaient de s'échapper de ses magnifiques yeux. Heero sentit toute sa force le quitter face à la détresse de son fiancé, mais il resta le plus calme possible en tenant fermement Duo.

« Tu me fais confiance ? »

« Oui mais… »

« Duo j'ai besoin de ta confiance absolu. »

Les larmes finirent pas couler le long des joues pâles de Duo, Heero soupira mais ne lâcha pas sa prise sur les bras de Duo.

« Tu l'as, mais pourquoi tu, non **vous**, m'avez amené ici ? C'est cruel et je ne veux plus penser à cette partie de ma vie, tu n'avais pas le droit Heero. »

Heero fixa Duo et son cœur le serra tant qu'il crut faire une attaque.

« Je t'en pris fais moi confiance. »

Duo baissa les yeux… Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas faire changer d'avis Heero.

« D'accord. »

« Merci mon ange. Nous y allons ? »

« Nous vous suivons. »

Duo se sentit trahi par Quatre qui était devenu un ami. Quatre d'ailleurs était très mal et Trowa lui prit la main pour le rassurer.

Une fois à l'intérieur le cœur de Duo battait de plus en plus vite. Mais une fois arrivés dans la grande salle où les clients d'ordinaire étaient présents pour faire leur choix, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'étonnement. La pièce était vide de tout client. Face à lui se trouvaient une partie de ses anciens coéquipiers de galère et de nouveaux visages.

Duo constata qu'ils attendaient quelque chose, mais ne comprit pas quoi. Puis Duo se demanda où était Mister J, ainsi que Yuki.

« Heero ? »

Heero lui sourit et l'embrassa sur les cheveux. Ce geste rassura Duo quelque peut.

« Trowa tu peux clarifier la situation s'il te plait ? »

« Bien sûr. »

Duo à cet instant ne comprit plus rien.

« Bonsoir à vous tous, vous me connaissez pour m'avoir vu pratiquement toutes les semaines durant le moins de septembre ainsi que ses derniers jours… Comme vous le savez je n'étais qu'un intermédiaire entre votre ancien parton et le nouveau à venir. Depuis hier soir Mister J, n'est plus propriétaire de ce lieu. Cet établissement et désormais la propriété de Monsieur Duo Maxwell qui saura redonner à cet endroit sa juste valeur. »

Duo se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas pleurer.

« Heero, je… »

« Viens… Nous revenons. »

« Bien sûr prenez votre temps. »

Trowa qui avait répondu à Heero, se retrouva seul avec Quatre, face à des hommes qui attendaient de savoir quel serait leur rôle à partir de ce jour au sein du _**Club Olympus Boy's**_.

Duo une fois seul avec Heero se blottit contre lui.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je voulais que tu n'ais plus jamais peur de ce lieu et quel meilleur moyen y a t'il que d'en être le propriétaire. »

« Heero c'est un club de prostitution. »

« Oui, mais il en faut. Je préfère pour ma part qu'un homme ou une femme vient dans un club au lieu de violer ou s'en prendre à des mineurs. »

« Oui c'est vrai. »

« Je sais que ce n'est pas le cadeau de tes rêves mon ange, mais tu vas pouvoir donner à ces hommes une nouvelle chance. Tu peux changer ce lieu et ses règles. Tu peux aussi faire reprendre leur études à certains tout en conjuguant une nouvelle approche de ce qu'ils faisaient pour rembourser ce qu'ils avaient emprunté à Mister J, en revoyant à la baisse le taux d'intérêt plus que faramineux de ce montre assoiffé d'argent à mes yeux. »

« De sexe aussi. »

« Duo ! Il t'a ? »

« Non non non, il ne m'a jamais touché… Heero ? »

« Oui ? »

« Oui est Yuki ? »

« Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître d'après Trowa, Yuki est partit avec Mister J. Il l'aimait. »

Duo sourit en regardant le sol.

« C'est vrai que c'est bizarre, mais c'est vrai aussi que Yuki a toujours été l'amant de Mister J. Je crois que lui aussi l'aime beaucoup. »

« Hn… Tu m'en veux ? »

« Pour ce cadeau ? »

« Oui. »

« Oui. »

Heero soupira et son cœur le fit souffrir.

« Mais… Tu as aussi raison… En m'offrant ce lieu de luxure où j'ai vécu les pires moments de ma vie avant que tu ne rentres dans celle-ci et que Wufei te fasse la morale… »

Duo regardait maintenant son compagnon droit dans les yeux. Heero avait froncé les sourcils à l'élocution " _Wufei te fasse la morale_ ", Duo lui avait souri intérieurement.

« ...J'y ai de bon souvenirs. J'ai rencontré un ami en la personne de Wufei, qui va devenir mon beau-frère. J'arrive pas encore à réaliser d'ailleurs ! … J'ai aussi connu des hommes de grand valeurs, qui ont tout perdu pour diverses raisons et qui tout comme moi ne méritaient pas spécialement de finir en ce lieu. Et puis mon neveu va bien maintenant et surtout il y a eu toi… »

« Je suis un bon souvenir en ce lieu ? »

« Oui. »

Duo lui sourit tendrement.

« Tu es le prince charmant qui m'a sauvé tel une princesse de cet endroit. Même si au début tu n'étais pas encore l'homme parfait qui me tien à cet instant dans ses bras… Tu resteras à mes cotés toute la vie ? »

Heero le serra plus fort contre lui et l'embrassa sur les cheveux avant de lui répondre.

« Oui. »

« Tu m'aideras pour le Club aussi ? »

« Oui, ta sœur est partante aussi. »

« Ma sœur est terrible, ils ne survivront pas avec elle ! »

Heero ne put retenir un fou rire.

« Je t'aiderai. En fait nous t'aiderons tous. Mais ils sont besoin de savoir ce qu'ils vont devenir mon ange. Nous n'avons pris aucune initiative avant que nous leur annoncions le nom du nouveau propriétaire. »

« Oui, je vais aller leur parler… Heero ? »

« Oui mon ange ? »

« J'ai eu peur tu sais. Je sais que tu ne me refrapperas pas et j'ai confiance en toi mais… J'ai cru que vous vouliez faire un truc à plusieurs. »

« DUO ! »

Duo était mort de honte.

« Mets toi à ma place mon amour. Tu m'emmènes dans un établissement de prostitutions masculines en compagnie d'un couple sado-maso ! »

Heero se rendit compte en effet de la double frayeur qu'avait dû avoir son fiancé.

« Je suis désolé, je n'avais pas pensé à cela, je ne voyais que la joie de t'offrir le Club. Et aussi le moyen que tous tes ex-clients face profil bas lorsqu'ils te rencontreront. Je ne veux plus que tu ais peur de l'un d'eux. »

« Oui, je crois que j'ai compris l'idée… Tu es sûr pour le truc à plusieurs avec Trowa et Quatre ? »

« **Duo**. »

Heero se pencha au creux de l'oreille de son ange.

« _Mais il ne tien qu'a toi d'aller posé la question à Trowa._ »

Duo écarquilla les yeux et fut pris d'un frisson.

« Je te crois. »

« Bien… Allons les rejoindre alors avant que Quatre n'aggrave son cas. »

Duo pouffa.

« Tu crois qu'ils seront ainsi toute leur vie de couple ? »

« Je n'en ai aucune idée, mais le plus important est qu'ils s'aiment. »

« Oui tu as raison. »

Duo et Heero retrouvèrent le couple qui soupira de soulagement à leur retour dans la grand salle.

Duo calmement et posément tout en gardant précieusement la main d'Heero dans la sienne, expliqua qu'il allait mettre en place dans les semaines à venir un nouveau concept concernant le Club vis à vis des clients. Que durant cette période de chômage forcé ils devraient se considérer en congés payé. Mais devaient être disponible pour un ou plusieurs entretiens avec Maître Barton, le Docteur Winner, lui même ou toutes autres personnes responsables du Club pour revoir leur prêt pour certains, en plus de leur avenir une fois qu'ils retourneront dans la vie active. Mais aussi revoir les conditions de travail pour tous ceux qui étaient des employés de leur propre initiative au Club.

Duo d'ailleurs désigna sur le champs un responsable en l'absence de responsable en la personne d'un des plus anciens employés. Rod fut très ému de la confiance que venait de lui témoigner Duo, qu'il avait soigné plus d'une fois lorsque Wufei n'en avait pas la possibilité. Mais tout ceci était resté tabou pour ne pas que les autres y voit du favoritisme.

Une nouvelle ère allait bientôt arriver au _**Club Olympus Boy's**_. Duo s'en fit la promesse en voyant les visages soulagés pour certains de ne plus être sous la coupe Mister J et le sourire radieux pour d'autres d'avoir Duo en tant que nouveau parton le connaissant de l'époque de sa courte présence parmi eux.

Dire que Duo fut soulagé lorsqu'ils sortirent du Club fut un euphémisme, son soupir parlait de lui même. Quatre et Trowa prirent congé devant le Club et Duo se retrouva lové une fois de plus contre le torse d'Heero.

« Ça va mieux ? »

« Oui… On rentre à la maison maintenant ? »

« Oui, mais avant j'ai une dernière chose à faire. »

« Quoi ? »

Heero se détacha de Duo, qui n'apprécia pas la démarche et le fit savoir en grognon. Cela fit sourire Heero.

« Duo, je sais que l'on ne peut pas se marier officiellement ici mais dans l'état du Massachusetts c'est possible à ce jour. »

Duo regarda Heero sans comprendre où il voulait en venir.

« J'en suis heureux Heero, mais nous ne vivons pas dans l'état du Massachusetts. »

« Je possède une propriété à Fall River, elle appartenait mon arrière gans mère paternelle. Elle me l'a léguée à sa mort. »

Le cœur de Duo battait de plus en plus vite.

« Je ne veux pas déménager pour aller vivre loin de ma famille Heero. »

« Moi non plus… Duo le maire de Fall River est un ami de ma grand-mère. Je suis sûr qu'il acceptera de nous marier surtout si je reprends une société qui est en liquidation judiciaire et qui permettra de ne pas faire perdre leur emploi à bon nombre d'habitants de Fall River. »

« Cela s'appel du chantage Mr Yuy. »

« Hum possible… Duo épouse moi. Je désire plus que tout que tu deviennes mon époux et cette propriété est une chance qu'il ne faut pas perdre. »

Les yeux de Duo brillèrent, mais c'était une vision magnifique qu'il était donnée de contempler à Heero.

« Oui, je veux devenir ton époux, mais après le mariage d'Hilde et Wufei. »

« D'accord. Je t'aime mon ange. Un petit mariage entre amis et notre famille proche. »

Duo dans un soupir de bien être se blottit à nouveau contre le torse d'Heero.

« Oui, un mariage intime. Je vous aime Heero Yuy. »

Heero ne dit rien.

Il se contenta de serrer doucement Duo contre lui.

Un nouvel avenir s'offrait à eux.

Surtout pour Duo, qui se retrouvait à la tête du _**Club Olympus Boy's**_ou **COB's** comme certains aimaient à l'appeler.

« Rentrons tu veux bien ? »

« Oui. »

Heero, tenant Duo contre lui prit la direction de la voiture d'Heero.

« On ne devait pas aller dîner au restaurant au fait ? »

« En fait non, c'était un prétexte pour t'amener ici. »

« Je vois… Je vais donc pouvoir te punir pour m'avoir menti. »

« Oh que non. »

« Oh que si. »

« Hors de question que tu cuisines ce soir. »

« Mais pourquoi je cuisine beaucoup mieux maintenant. »

« Hn… »

Heero attira Duo à lui.

« …Mais j'avais un autre programme en tête vu que nous somme seuls et que j'ai fait une mousse au chocolat rien que pour toi hier soir une fois que tu te sois endormi. »

Duo se mordit la lèvre et vint embrasser celles de son futur mari.

« Dieu que je t'aime. »

Heero reprit les lèvres de Duo en otage pour un baiser des plus passionnés qui attira bien des regards sur la voie publique.

Oui…

Une nouvelle vie, qu'ils allaient devoir enrichir à deux.

_**Fin**_

Et voilà cette fiction s'achève avec cet épilogue.  
Je remercie tous ceux qui ont suivi cette fiction depuis son prologue et tout particulièrement :

**Andromeda Aries** / **Aki no Sabaku** / **angel-of-dead** / **Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami** / **Arlia Eien** / **Aya121** / **Bernie Calling** / **Blacky-Angel Shinigami** / **Blue** / **brrruno** / **Cacacounette** / **caro06** / **Chibi-Hime-chan** / **Claire **/ **cristalsky** / **Cyndie** / **didilove37** / **Dragonneva** / **Dyneen** / **elodiedalton** / **Ender** / **Endoline** / **Ephemeris** / **EyPi** / **Gayana** / **gwen** / **Hahn tah Yhel** / **Heachigo** / **Hissha** / **ilham** / **Iroko** / **jenny** / **jess** / **jo** / **jojo** / **JTFLAM** / **JustShad'y** / **Kasufu** / **kela** / **Kikou2011** / **KimioRobin** / **Kyu** / **Laku-san** / **Laureen** / **Lena Jedusor** / **littledidi11** / **LN** / **lolie** / **Lysanea** / **Magical Girl Kiki** / **marnie02** / **May** / **mifibou** / **mimi** / **nagoyaka** / **nanicha** / **Naoshin** / **Nass** /** natakukazuki** /**Natsumi** **Kido** / **naughtymily** / **nini** / **Noan** / **noya** / **nyanko-kuro** / **rena maxwell** / **Salima** / **Saturne** / **seikyo no Tenshi** / **shuichi** / **Siashini** / **SNT59** / **tenshi-no-yoru** / **Tsuki-no-Shinigami** / **Vanilly** / **Xiao-Mai** / **x-Shinigami-x** / **yami ni hikari** / **Yami Sheina** / **yaone-kami** / **yunalesca.09** / **zashikiwarashi**

Soit tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une, voire plusieurs reviews du prologue au chapitre 13 (_14 pour FF_). J'espère n'avoir oublier personne T.T…  
Merci aussi à tous ceux qui l'ont lu tout en restant dans l'ombre.

À bientôt et Biz,

_**Catirella**_

₪

* * *

_**Warning**_ :_ Ceux qui laisseront une review sur cet épilogue sans laisser un moyen pour que je puisse leur répondre, n'auront donc pas de réponse hélas. Je tiens à repréciser que je ne transmet à personne les adresses mails que certains ont eu la gentillesse de me donner une fois. Leur pseudo suffit amplement par la suite si pas de changement d'e-mail, bien sûr T.T... (note non corriger merci, Catirella)…

* * *

_


End file.
